El trato
by vaheme
Summary: Luego de un año de la Originación de Fischer, el ejército ha solicitado a equipos ilegales de extracción para realizar una tarea ya conocida, pero complicada: La Extracción Múltiple. El equipo vuelve a reunirse, pero ahora que Cobb quiere volver a ser arquitecto y Ariadne se convierte en su aprendiz ayudante, pasarás nuevas cosas.
1. De nuevo

¡Hola gente! Se que no he ni actualizado mi otra historia, pero NO PODIA RESISTIRME a escribir acerca de Inception!

Espero les guste.

DISCLAMIER: La historia original y los personajes le pertenecen a Chris Nolan, ese *** que nos regaló uno de los peores finales en la historia de las buenas películas.

* * *

><p><strong>DE NUEVO<strong>

Iba en el autobús camino a la escuela cuando recibí una llamada de la persona que menos habría esperado.

—¿…Bueno?

—¿Ariadne? —preguntó la voz del otro lado del auricular.

Con emoción, asombro y añoranza reconocí a quien pertenecía la voz.

—¡Arthur!

Era mi viejo compañero, con el que había trabajado en el equipo mas importante en el que había estado en mi corta vida; el primer equipo de extracción de ideas que realizaba lo que hasta entonces se consideraba imposible: una originación. Volvió a mi mente todo aspecto de aquella época; ya había pasado casi un año.

—Si, soy yo… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues… bien, creo.

De acuerdo; Arthur, el miembro más serio y… distante del grupo, mi principal maestro e instructor… ¿Por qué me llamaba ahora solo preguntándome el cómo estaba?

—Oye, Arthur… esto… no tengo mucho tiempo… ¿Podría saber porque me llamas?

Escuché a mi ex compañero suspirar como frustrado desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Pues Ariadne, Cobb y el equipo te necesita de nuevo.

—… ¿Qué?

Es complicado. Debo explicártelo con más calma. Necesitamos vernos para que te explique.

La emoción invadió mi cuerpo. ¡Iba a trabajar con el equipo de nuevo! Intenté no verme muy interesada.

—Claro… ehm… ¿te parece después de las tres de la tarde?

Quería darme una ducha y arreglarme después del colegio. Así como estaba, estaba hecha toda una facha. No quería que alguien con su porte me viera así; y además, después de la presión y el trabajo en la escuela mi aspecto iba a lucir todavía peor.

—Ese es el problema Ariadne. Cobb no está. No hay tiempo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Eh… voy camino al colegio.

—En donde.

—Oh, pues…

El autobús se detuvo enfrente de la Universidad por fin.

—Voy por ti.

No tuve que esperar mucho. Reconocí el auto de Arthur en cuanto lo vi. Era el mismo con el que me había llevado a mi hotel luego de llegar a América después del caso Fischer. Era negro lustroso y parecía blindado. Me subí rápidamente evitando las miradas curiosas.

—¡Hola Arthur! —saludé eufóricamente en cuanto me subí al auto dándole un beso en la mejilla como era mi costumbre.

—Hola Ariadne —saludó serio.

Me senté en el cómodo asiento perfumado mirando mis pies no sabiendo que hacer.

—Te ves bien —dijo casi a modo de burla.

Le di un codazo producto de la confianza que habíamos adquirido después de las escasas dos veces que nos vimos después de que el avión arrivara. Me sonrojé e intenté peinarme aunque fuera un poco.

—No lo intentes, así te ves bien —comentó sin mover los ojos del camino. Tan serio. Tan propio. Hize una mueca.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me has dado tiempo de arreglarme. No suelo hacerlo siempre que voy a la escuela.

Saqué mi pañoleta de la mochila para colocármela esperando que me diera por lo menos un poco mas de categoría.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Empezaremos por reclutar a otra persona, pero primero necesito saber si estas totalmente dispuesta a aceptar esta misión.

Bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro. De hecho esperaba que volvieran por mi algún día o algo así.

—Bueno. Primero iremos por tus cosas a tu casa. ¿Tienes papeles de viaje?

No me había mencionado que nos iríamos.

—Espera… ¿Nos iremos?

—Por supuesto. La misión es en América.

—No esperaba que tuviera que dejar ala escuela otra vez.

—Ah, por eso no hay problema. Cobb ya había hablado con tu profesor y el ya ha hecho el papeleo necesario para la transferencia.

—¡¿Transferencia?

—A California, Estados Unidos.

—A veces me sorprende tu eficacia.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Pero bueno, ¿Qué me decías acerca de la nueva misión…?

—Te lo contaré en el camino. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en empacar tus cosas.

Nos detuvimos en el edificio de la Universidad en donde dormía. Me pregunté como sabía el que estaba ahí.

—Apresúrate. Vuelvo en media hora.

—¿Qué? ¿N vas a ayudarme?

—Ariadne, no tengo tiempo para todo. Necesito investigar algo. Volveré por ti e una hora.

Vi como el auto del año negro se alejaba dejándome sola en ese edificio vacío.

* * *

><p>¿...Entonces? ¿Basura? ¿Quieres saber mas? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Les parece una ofensa? Dejen su comentario, que historias de Inception hay pocas y nada cuesta dejarle un lindo detalle a la escritora de esta historia! ¿Ya les conté que habrá un nuevo miembro? ¿Les adelanto que aparecerá otro equipo de extractores? ¿Les mencioné que el nuevo miembro será una chica? ¿Les agrego que a ella le gustará alguien del equipo?<p>

Jejejeje... triángulos amorosos y drama, mucho drama los esperan si envian sus reviews! Aunque sea solo para decir que esperan la continuación!

Lo quiero!

Besos!

Nos leemos!

Les prometo que pronto continuaré mi historia!

Bye!


	2. Detalles

Hola! Tardé mucho en actualizar y lo se, pero gracias al review que me mandaron me motivé para traerles una continuacion a pesar de que reconozco que lo que he escrito ultimamente es un asco xDD

**AVISO:** NADA de esto me pertenece. Solo mi soberbia forma de conjugar las palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>DETALLES<strong>

Me apresuré a empacar todas mis cosas. Arthur no tardaría en llegar, la precisión era una de sus más fuertes características. Las manos me temblaban mientras doblaba y empacaba mi ropa a una velocidad que ni yo sabía que podía alcanzar. Intenté no pensar en nada mientras hacia las maletas, pero cada vez me llenaba mas la curiosidad de saber de que trataría esta nueva misión… y el por qué decía Arthur que no había tiempo, siendo que estos trabajos solían darse con casi meses de antelación para planear y todo eso. También me preocupaba el quién podría ser el nuevo miembro del equipo.

No pude terminar a tiempo. Las cosas por empacar eran demasiadas. Por suerte, Arthur no se molestó en ayudarme. Yo intenté indagar acerca del nuevo trabajo.

—Y… ¿para qué me llamaron otra vez entonces?

El esbozó media sonrisa.

—Te lo contaré con más calma en el camino. No es que quiera reservar el misterio; es una historia muy larga.

No atiné a decir otra cosa.

Nos subimos al impecable auto negro —como su dueño— lo más a prisa posible. Arthur en toda su galantería, se ofreció a subir las maletas mientras yo aprovechaba para ponerme cómoda en mi lugar de copiloto.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—Si —respondí lo más segura de mi misma que pude.

El auto arrancó dejando tras de sí solo un ronroneo. En menos de lo que me tomé para darme cuenta ya estábamos en la vía rápida.

—¿Qué… que pasó? —pregunté cuando recuperé la noción de los acontecimientos.

—Tranquila —se burló mi compañero. Solo tenemos un poco de prisa.

Hice una mueca y me recosté. La escuela era agotadora. Era reconfortante saber que teníamos un largo viaje por hacer y la velocidad del auto casi ni se sentía ahora…

Arthur dejó caer unos papeles sobre mi regazo. Fue suficiente para despabilar mi cuerpo y reaccionar.

—Desde hace unos años hay un par de hermanos en el alto rango de la milicia. Se sospechaba que uno de ellos es miembro de la mafia y conoce a un jefe que acaban de capturar….

—¿¡En la milicia!

—Sí. Haremos algo demasiado complicado esta vez. ¿Alguna vez has oído acerca de una extracción múltiple?

—No, de hecho ni siquiera había oído hablar de la extracción antes de que Cobb me buscara —dije sarcástica.

Arthur no rió.

—Se ha practicado ya varias veces. Lo que haremos en esta ocasión es crear un plan para lograr algo más complicado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Extraeremos información del hermano sospechoso y del mafioso capturado para obtener información superficial y continuaremos con implantar toda esta información en la mente del otro hermano. El problema es que la mente suele rechazar cualquier idea o información que quiera grabarse o implantarse…

—Pero… si es solo información Arthur.

—No lo es para la gente para la que trabajaremos. Cualquier información extraída es valiosa y solo un extractor experimentado puede recordarla con detalle al momento de despertar. Aun así, es más seguro intercambiarla dentro de un sueño. Además, he investigado y la mente de todos está blindada. Te enseñaremos muchas cosas para que estés segura ahora que entrarás en el sueño…

—¿Y cómo podremos realizar todo aquello? ¿No sería más fácil hacerlo por partes para no arriesgar a los soñadores?

—Cuando se extrae una idea o se quiere obtener información —comenzó— todo aparece en la forma de papeles escritos, casi siempre. En otros ocasiones aparecen como construcciones que tienen que descifrarse como si fuera un laberinto o como una situación que se repite una y otra vez sin importar el nivel del sueño, pero también tiene que descifrarse, es decir, no es una situación que se presenta tal cual es, toda acción tiene un impulso secreto y crucial en un sueño. También por eso mismo, no es posible solo sacarla y luego volverla a introducir. Debe ser más bien trasladada en el acto, ¿entiendes?

Asentí.

—Los papeles que te di son el expediente del nuevo miembro del equipo.

El repentino interés me embargó. Tomé los papeles como si me los fuera a arrebatar y comencé a leer sin comprender una sola palabra. Arrugué y fruncí en ceño hasta que Arthur tuvo que explicarme.

—No vas a entender, están en español.

—¿Que quieres decir que el nuevo integrante es español? Que emocionante…

—No exactamente. El nuevo miembro solo habla español —señaló uno de los puntos del escrito—. Es mexicano.

—¿Mexicano?

—Si. Tuve que buscar su viejo registro y está todo en español. El actualizado está protegido por el gobierno, pero con esto es suficiente.

Pronuncié un largo 'Ooh' y continué intentando descifrar todas aquellas palabras extrañas. Al cabo de un rato logré encontrar entre los papeles una pequeña foto bien conservada. Era un mujer, una niña de hecho, y con rasgos muy poco convencionales para ser mexicana.

—Arthur… ¿Ella es el nuevo miembro?

El tornó la cabeza para ver lo que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, ella es.

—Entonces… ¿iremos a México?

—No, iremos a donde ella vive actualmente.

Volví a asentir como tonta y decidí dejar los papeles de lado.

—Entonces… ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacerse en este trabajo? Pensaba que ya teníamos todos los cargos llenos.

—Y así es —me respondió—. Pero Cobb quiere volver a diseñar ahora que siente que Mal ha salido de su cabeza. Aun así, no quiere hacer todo el solo, por eso te necesita.

—Por eso iremos a buscar un extractor, ¿no?

—Así es.

* * *

><p>¡Y has aqui llegamos! Es algo corto, lo se, pero aqui esta mi hermana enfadando con que deje la PC y ya me tiene hartya y todo eso asi que no pude hacer mas.<p>

No olviden dejar sus reviews y todo lo demás (:


	3. Vanessa

¡Hey, gente! Se que he tardado mucho y blah, blah, blah, pero tenia mucho en que pensar y eso...

Ahorita la verdad no estoy de humor para continuar con la otra historia, para los que preguntesn (aunque lo dudo)

Bueno, he aqui el siguiente capítulo. He estado pensando seriamente en cambiar el título y el summary, para que no se sorprendan!

**DISCLAMIER**: Solo Vanessa como personaje me pertenece, el resto es todo obra y pertenencia de Chris Nolan, con quien no se me ha pasado el coraje por su final en esta maravillosa pelicula (y no lo perdonaré)

* * *

><p><strong>VANESSA<strong>

Arribamos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para el siguiente vuelo a San Francisco. El camino fue largo y relajante. Al contrario de muchas personas, yo podía disfrutar la sedentaridad y abrazar la calma como en mi propio territorio.

Llegamos a San Francisco ya de noche. Arthur no dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvimos de vuelta arriba de un auto de renta casi idéntico al que me había recogido en la universidad.

—Pasaremos la noche en un hotel dentro de la ciudad e iremos a buscarla por la mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has anunciado que iremos por ella?

—No todavía —me respondió.

Asentí y miré el camino. La hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad llenó mis sentidos. Casi me sentía respirar el aire de un viejo mundo al que volvería después de tantos años, como en una historia de fantasía.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el golpear de unos nudillos del otro lado de la puerta. Me había quedado dormida. Me sobresalté en cuanto estuve consciente de los acontecimientos y me levanté de un salto.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya voy! —le grité— ¡Sólo un segundo!

—¿Ariadne? —preguntó su voz desde el pasillo— ¿Estás despierta?

Me cepillé el cabello lo más rápido que pude y lave mi rostro para abrirle la puerta. El alzó las cejas en cuanto me vio.

—¿Estas despierta? —repitió.

—No —acepté—. Lo siento, me quedé totalmente dormida.

El no se mostró molesto. De hecho sonrió —cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo de manera espontánea— y se ofreció de nuevo a ayudarme a empacar; como el día anterior.

—No, gracias —le respondí un tanto enojada.

No era que a mí no me gustase que él me ayudara, sino que el hecho de que lo hiciera por segunda ocasión en dos días me hizo pensar que me tomaba por una infante.

—De acuerdo —dijo el—. Estaré en la recepción, por si quieres desayunar hoy —terminó con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

Eso me hizo sonreír en cuanto se hubo marchado. Me agradaba sentir a Arthur de esa manera… sentir que estaba bajo su tutela de nuevo y dentro de poco volvería a trabajar en lo que más me gustaba.

No tardé tanto en acomodar mis cosas y arreglarme. Tampoco en desayunar. Esa mañana no hablé casi nada, de hecho solo me dediqué a escuchar las indicaciones de Arthur con la atención de una niña que va a la escuela por primera vez, ansiosa por aprender.

Caminamos por las calles de San Francisco durante casi dos horas. Me preguntaba por qué no usábamos un carro para trasladarnos con más facilidad, pero no me atreví a preguntarle. Al parecer, el disfrutaba de caminar tranquilamente mirando el paisaje. Sin embargo, empezamos a alejarnos del centro de la ciudad y a adentrarnos por calles cada vez mas empinadas y angostas. Al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse en todas direcciones, haciendo que fueran aun más difíciles de transitar. Al mirar con mayor atención, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente era baja y tenía los ojos rasgados.

—Ahora estamos en el barrio chino —me indicó Arthur.

Asentí y seguí caminando admirando todas las pequeñas tiendas y bazares que había, tan pintorescos y llenos y en menos tiempo del que pude darme cuenta, ya me había perdido entre la multitud.

Una mano me tomó con fuerza y me alejó de entre todas las personas de n fuerte tiro.

—Ariadne —me reprimió—. Pon más atención.

Caminó por delante de mí todavía sujetándome dirigiéndome rápidamente por entre comercios atestados de gente, un poco más rápido. Miraba para todos lados, buscando a alguien.

Finalmente, llegamos a una calle un poco menos transitada y paramos.

—¿Está por aquí? —inquirí.

Pero el no respondió. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y miraba fijamente. Fijé mi vista en aquella dirección.

El veía a un grupo de personas que destacaban mucho. No eran asiáticos, sino que parecían como cualquier otra persona de aquel país, pero lo que los hacía diferentes eran sus ropas, de estampados metálicos y accesorios brillantes. Reían y platicaban ruidosamente, sin advertir la presencia de nadie. Los vi hacerlo durante un rato, hasta que una de las personas figuró en nosotros. Tenía una blusa azul oscuro-metálico que hacia contraste con su pelo ondulado y rojo. Nos vio por encima de todas aquellas personas y les hizo bajar un poco su tono de voz al decirles algo. De repente, todos callaron y se dispersaron en pequeños grupos. Cuando estuvo totalmente sola, en la calle opuesta, nos vio y se acercó rápidamente.

Cuando iba a media calle, extendió los brazos y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Lo abrazó mientras reía por lo bajo y me miró.

—Oh, ¿Con que ya tienes novia, no? —me sonrió.

Me di cuenta de que Arthur no me había soltado la mano, así intente deshacerme de él disimuladamente, pero me apretó con más fuerza.

—No exactamente —le respondió. Por fin me soltó.

—Ah… —observó ella, mirándome de arriba abajo — Vanessa, mucho gusto —me saludó.

—Ariadne —respondí estrechándola.

—Que bueno… —dijo con desinterés—. Así que, ¿Qué los trae por aquí en el otoño? No es temporada de vacaciones…

No —la cortó el—. No estamos aquí de vacaciones.

Vanessa calló y borró la sonrisa de su cara. Arthur hizo una pausa antes de agregar:

—Cobb te busca.

Ella no reaccionó bien. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Para qué? —dijo con sorna.

—Te lo explicaré —le dijo Arthur—. Vámonos de aquí.

—Aquí me quedaré Arthur —le amenazó ella.

Tensó la mandíbula una vez más. Pensó dos veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Hay un nuevo trabajo que…

—No —lo cortó—. No, no, no… olvídalo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo ya no hago eso.

—Sí, lo sé —intentó convencerla—. Pero Cobb quiere volver a diseñar y necesita un extractor. Al mejor extractor posible.

—Ah, ¿sí? —indagó ella—. Entonces, que busque a Sebastian.

—Ya sabes que tiene su propio equipo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Arthur la tomó de los hombros y habló un poco más bajo.

—Competiremos contra ellos en una extracción múltiple.

El rostro de ella cambió.

—Pero… ¿y eso…?

—Legalidad —respondió.

Aquello fue suficiente. La pelirroja frunció los labios y miró al piso.

—Bien —dijo finalmente, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos—. Pero —dijo apuntándolo con el índice—, ese Dom tiene que aprender a respetarme de una vez.

Dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y entró a un bazar. Salió al cabo de unos minutos con una pequeña bolsa en las manos.

—Llévame —le ordenó.

El resto del camino fue un poco más tedioso. Ahora Arthur habló con Vanessa todo el camino de regreso explicándole todo y yo no tenía nada que decir. Por un momento, sentí que esa atmosfera ideal que se había creado la primera vez que trabajé con Cobb no sería la misma. Además, ella no resultó ser tan amable. No era mala, pero tampoco gentil. No me dirigía la palabra si podía evitarlo y se reía escandalosamente. Afortunadamente, no dormimos en la misma habitación.

Aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Mwajajajajajaj xD<p>

¿Que tal? ¿Llena sus espectativas o los ha decepcionado?

Reviews si quieren la continuacion! Si no, Olvidense :D

Los amo (: ¡Nos leemos!


	4. La casa

¡Hey! Aqui de nuevo. La verdad, hacia tiempo que habia escrito este chapter, solo tenia que hacerle unos ajustes y... aqui lo tienen.

Bueno, espero lo disfruten.

**DISCLAMIER!**: Inception NO me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nollan. Pero Arthur será mio algún dia.

* * *

><p><strong>LA CASA<strong>

Llevaba casi diez minutos mirando la fachada de nuestro nuevo almacén. No era un almacén en lo absoluto, era una lujosa y sencilla casa de fachada muy bien estructurada.

Mientras observaba —y evaluaba su estructura—, esperaba que alguien me diera una instrucción, algún indicio de lo que debía hacer; pero —como si nadie notara que yo no tenía idea de lo que debíamos hacer— nadie me dio una pista.

Así que me quedé pasmada, suponiendo que ellos también esperaban alguna indicación.

Hasta que caí en la cuenta de que Cobb no había llegado.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi pecho en forma de un golpe de emoción, sacándome media sonrisa del rostro.

Cobb.

Aquel atractivo hombre maduro que me había mostrado aquello a lo que realmente podría entregar mi vida, y en un principio en una forma tan desinteresada que me había perdido, escuchando sus explicaciones como una niña entusiasta. Si; él y su nuevo mundo me habían capturado para siempre, y gracias a una determinación que yo no sabía adquirir pero que rápidamente tomé como mía, fui la primera arquitecta en participar en una extracción, o mejor dicho, en algo todavía más increíble y complicado que eso: una originación.

Con eso había sido suficiente para que sus ojos fijos y su mente extraviada lograran cautivarme. A pesar de que él no podía olvidar a la que una vez fue su esposa, yo no me di por vencida en mi lucha involuntaria por sacarla de su cabeza. Y no fue hasta seis meses después de que todo aquello hubiera terminado que me di cuenta de que quizá esa admiración ciega hacia él era todavía más que eso.

No pude evitar darme la vuelta dramáticamente para verle por primera vez desde hacía casi un año; tal era mi emoción.

No recuerdo muy bien cuáles fueron sus primeras palabras, pero poco me importaban. Lo que yo quería era saber cómo lucia ahora. Tal como había pensado, aquella sobre madurez de su rostro era solo por causa de todo lo que llevaba cargando Ahora se veía radiante, mas rubio que nunca y con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

No podía esperar para pasarme horas enteras a su lado diseñando el espacio del sueño.

El saludaba a Arthur y a Eames con calidez y una auténtica sonrisa adornándole la cara. Nunca se había visto más encantador ni más feliz. Entornando los ojos y viéndome por primera vez, se acercó a mí.

Mi corazón latió fuerte, pero aun así intenté contenerme y estrechar su mano sin demostrar mucha emoción.

—Ariadne. Parece que estás emocionada por el nuevo trabajo.

Eames reía por lo bajo. Definitivamente no era buena fingiendo mis emociones. Hice una mueca ante tal pensamiento y asentí, para que mi voz no hiciera todavía un peor trabajo que mi cuerpo. El me dio una palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz surgió desde la sombra de un sauce que le daba vista a la casa.

—Dom. Dominic. —le extendió la mano. La expresión seria y la barbilla altiva de Vanessa la llenaron de presencia cuando sus rizos se movían llevados por el viento, contrastando su piel pálida —que celosamente cuidaba resguardándose del sol en la sombra de aquel árbol— y su blusa de verde oscuro. Él respondió al saludo con la misma seriedad y con un gesto de la cabeza, nos invitó a pasar.

—La casa le pertenecía a la familia de un comandante de alto rango —comenzó a decir Cobb al entrar a la casa—, y al morir en la guerra el gobierno la cedió a los que prestaran servicios momentáneos y no tuvieran dónde hospedarse. La dividieron en tres partes. Nos hospedaremos en la que da con la puerta por la que entramos…

No puse mucha atención al resto. Me había perdido ya en el maravilloso decorado de la casa, vasto de detalles y antigüedades que me dejaron anonadada, embelesada porque todo se viera tan antiquísimo y en tan buenas condiciones.

—Es como vivir en el pasado —solté. No me había dado cuenta de que Cobb hablaba y al instante me sonrojé.

—Bueno, algo, quizá —admitió él, sin mostrarse ofendido—. De cualquier modo Ariadne, tu y Vanessa estarán en el cuarto subiendo la escalera, del lado izquierdo.

No pude evitar proferir cierta mueca de terror. Había visto lo suficiente de la amargura de Vanessa como para sentir que podría soportarla por mucho más tiempo de lo que estuviera fuera de las horas de trabajo. Por su parte, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó o se inmutó. Al ver que todos habían silenciado, asentí y continuamos.

Después de que Eames y Arthur caballerosamente se ofrecieron a subir nuestras maletas hasta arriba de la escalinata por lo menos —Eames un poco mas forzado que Arthur— mientras Cobb hablaba con los que serían nuestros jefes por los próximos meses, me instalé febrilmente y sin preocuparme en ocultar mi emoción. Afortunadamente, los hombres se habían ido y Vanessa se ocupaba mucho en si misma como para figurar en mí o decir cualquier cosa. Una a una, saqué mis prendas y las doblé o colgué. Portarretrato a portarretrato, saqué, pulí y coloqué a un lado de mi cama, en la mesa de noche que sería solo mía. Cada acción la llevaba a cabo con una sonrisa en el rostro y despreocupadamente. Casi olvidé que tendría que compartir la habitación hasta que en uno de mis saltos, di de golpe con un costado de un cuerpo coronado de rizos rojizos. El portarretrato que sostenía a punto de ser colocado, cayó al piso.

—¡Ten más cuidado niña! —se quejó—. No pienso estar soportando tus golpes.

Se había caído el piso al perder el equilibrio con mi tropiezo. Cuando me di tiempo de figurar, ya sostenía la foto que había tirado y la veía fijamente.

—Es mía —atiné a decir.

—Lo sé. Eso es obvio. Estas cosas solo podrían ser de alguien como tú.

Señaló la última palabra como si se refiriera a un insulto.

—¿De qué hablas?

Esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eres la única chiquilla primeriza que se atreve a exponer a sus seres queridos en un ambiente como este en su sano juicio. Además, es obvio que aún no te has distanciado lo suficiente para no recordarlos.

Sus palabras hirieron mi orgullo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No es obvio? Cariño, ¿Qué mas sabes de los que vieron crecer a nuestro hombre clave? ¿Qué mas sabes de Eames además de que es de Inglaterra? Escuché que en su última encomienda, en aquella que parecieron lograr lo imposible, trabajaron con un químico que se ha dedicado a eso lo últimos años de su vida en Mombasa. ¿Te contó algo acerca de su pasado? Como es de adivinarse pequeña, en nuestro trabajo lo más sensato para uno mismo y para los que queremos que no se desenvuelven en este ambiente es abandonarlos en relaciones.

Quería hacerme quedar como una chiquilla ignorante. Bien, pues no lo lograría Yo era universitaria. Ella posiblemente se había salido de la escuela para dedicarse a la extracción, pero yo no; tenía mucho más nivel que ella y sus palabras y ademanes fríos o sus palabras no iban a intimidarme. Rápidamente, encontré una falla en su reprobación.

—Pero Cobb…

—Piensa un poco, inocentita. —me cortó. Su todo no daba espacio a réplica y rápidamente continuó—Su esposa se dedicaba a lo mismo que él, su padre fue quien le enseñó este mundo y lo conoce casi mejor que él (no olvides que era tu profesor y de no ser lo que es, no estarías aquí ahora) y es lo único que les queda a sus hijos, muy pequeños todavía para entender que su padre se ausenta demasiado. De cualquier manera, cuando ellos crezcan, el dejará este trabajo. Todo el mundo aquí y en su equipo lo sabe de por adelantado.

Dejó el retrato en una mesa de noche y se levantó de un salto. Desarrugó su camisa y siguió desinstalando su maleta. Yo no atinaba mas a decir nada, pero esperaba a que ella rematara con alguna otra cosa. Para mi sorpresa, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta la noche, cuando el equipo completo se reunió en la sala.

* * *

><p>O:! Tal parece que Vanessa empieza a mostrarse tal cual es, y no parece ser muy agradable.<p>

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Que bien! DEJEN REVIEWS. Eso es lo mas importante. Después de los lectores, claro.

¡Los quiero! Les dedico muchos besos, y abrazos, y palabras bonitas, y... adiós (:


	5. La sala de planeación

¡Woho! Por fin tuve el tiempo y la inspiració para continuar con esto. La verdad, tengo mucha esperanza en esto y procuraré terminarlo. Gracias al destino, tuve la suerte devolver a ver Incption hace poco, para terminar de inspirarme.

**DISCLAMIER:** La historia original es de Nolan.

* * *

><p><strong>LA SALA DE PLANEACIÓN<strong>

Tres espaciosos sillones de cuero oscuro se alineaban en semicírculo enfrente de una pizarra blanca. Cobb y yo, los arquitectos, compartíamos el del lado derecho, Cobb cerca de la pizarra. Arthur ocupaba solo el de en medio mientras Vanessa y Eames se colocaban en el del extremo izquierdo, Vanessa del lado de la pizarra. En el centro de la sala había una mesa baja de cristal en la que todos tenían sus cuadernos de anotaciones, o cuaderno de bocetos en mi caso.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de rayas verdes y cafés, de un gusto muy cargado para mí. Afortunadamente, la pizarra estaba en blanco.

—Se necesitan dos niveles de profundidad para grabar la información —comenzó Cobb—. La extraemos en el segundo para mayor seguridad, la dejamos en un lugar seguro en el primero. El problema es trasladarla de un nivel a otro. Ya que la mente de ambos es terreno protegido, tenemos poco tiempo. Un día en el nivel superficial, como máximo.

Cobb hablaba más para sí mismo que para darnos instrucciones.

—¿Y qué táctica usaremos para bloquear a las proyecciones agresivas?

—Aquí es la parte en la que entramos nosotros. Tenemos un día en total, vamos a gastar al menos unas cuatro horas en revertir el efecto de defensa.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Ah, el laberinto dentro del laberinto —interrumpió Vanessa. Dom la miró furtivamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada con sarcasmo, retadora—. ¿Más ideas de Mal? — Con su media sonrisa, se levantó de golpe. Tomó una varilla de madera larga y con un gesto, le dijo a Cobb que se sentara.

—Bien, ya entiendo lo que quieres. Eames, te encargas de ambas partes, el bueno y el malo. Arthur, ¿el mafioso tiene familia?

Arthur revisó los papeles que había apilado de su lado de la mesa, mientras decía:

—Sí, esposa e hija. Las tiene escondidas en alguna parte de Costa Rica. Treinta y dos y nueve años.

—Nos serán útiles para extraer la información, si es que no serán un punto clave. Eames, ¿hay manera de imitarlas?

—No dudo que la haya, pero no tengo ejemplos. Demás, estudiar a dos personas reales para imitarlas lleva mucho tiempo como para considerar la opción si no estamos seguros de i vamos a usarlas.

—Las usaremos. Arquitectos, las opciones para el diseño de los niveles son el aeropuerto, el avión, la ciudad y la casa de Costa Rica. La ciudad tendría que ser una inspiración de Nueva York o Los Ángeles, las ciudades estadounidenses que mas frecuenta, ¿no es así Arthur?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, entonces el laberinto en donde volveremos a las proyecciones a nuestro favor estará en el segundo nivel.

Vanessa se apoderó del marcador y hábilmente, trazaba figuras difíciles de entender.

—Pero las dos mentes están blindadas, eso significa que habrá dos ejércitos diferentes.

—Olvidas que los ejércitos se activan solo si se detecta amenaza. Activaremos primero la del hermano bueno, saltaremos al segundo nivel y en la casa de Costa Rica, confundiremos a los subconscientes. Lo necesitamos de nuestro lado para que no note que estamos extrayendo su información. Si logramos hacerlo bien, los ejércitos que defienden a los soñadores se destruirán entre sí y pasaremos desapercibidos. Tenemos que mantenerlos alejados del lugar en donde haremos el intercambio, también. Necesitaremos un lugar de importancia para ambos, algo de su infancia de preferencia, cuando todavía estaban juntos como hermanos para intercambiar la información.

—¿Qué te parece la casa donde se criaron? —Arthur había extendido todos sus papeles, y los miraba como si los leyera a gran velocidad.

—Es demasiado. Necesitamos algo que haya durado menos tiempo, pero que ambos recuerden como importante.

—El hospital donde murieron sus papás, tal vez. Lo demolieron.

—¿Y exactamente cómo planeas hacer el intercambio? —Cobb había apoyado los codos sobre las rodillas y la miraba atentamente.

—L a información estará en el poder de quien la haya extraído. Sería complejo si se tratara de un extractor común, pero creo que podré hacerlo antes de que desmaterialice. De cualquier manera, creo que ese hospital lleva demasiada carga emocional. ¿Qué tal un parque, una tienda de helados, un cine donde vieron una película en una fecha importante?

—Es difícil saber eso tan rápido. Necesitaríamos pedir una sesión en la mente del hermano —opinó Eames.

—De acuerdo. Arthur, programa una —su mano parecía indetenible mientras dibujaba.

—Pero necesitamos organizarnos antes de eso. Sólo tenemos permitidas unas dos sesiones antes de que aprueben nuestro plan.

—Podríamos empezar por platicar con el hermano bueno —intervino Eames—. Es más fácil hacer una simple entrevista que todo un trabajo para conocer acerca de la infancia de estos dos, sobre todos si la vivieron juntos.

—Tienes razón Eames —dijo Cobb—. Vanessa, ¿Qué te parece programar una entrevista con el militar antes de una sesión en la mente del otro hermano? Si nos vamos a centrar en la infancia de los dos para realizar el trabajo, eso podría ahorrarnos muchas molestias.

Vanessa frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Con un ligero giro de la cabeza, borró todo los que había hecho y suspiró.

—Creo que me estoy adelantando mucho a los acontecimientos. Arthur, programa la entrevista e investiga acerca de la familia del mafioso. Eames, estas a cargo de esa parte hasta la próxima sesión. Cobb, tú y Ariadne deben de comenzar los laberintos. Voy a necesitar algunas pruebas de laberintos internos para el proceso de confusión mientras termino mi parte. Por cierto, voy a necesitar el somnífero que me comentaste Dom.

—¿Y la próxima sesión?

—La próxima semana a primera hora. Quiero que me documenten su avance. Vuelvo para cuando sea la entrevista.

Y se fue. Me sentí aliviada, pero algo confundida.

—¿Adónde va?

—Ha de tener asuntos que atender, como extractora —me respondió Cobb—. Ella es la que va a dar la cara por todos con los militares ahora.

—Y además, le toca el trabajo más difícil —se burló Eames.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—Digamos que los militares están obsesionados con los protocolos. Además de extraer, va a tener que hacer el diagrama del plan.

—¿Eso puede hacerse?

—Pues es difícil, pero no imposible —comentó Arthur.

—Claro, y ella trabajó con ellos cuando los desarrollaron, que es lo mejor de todo. Ella los creó, en pocas palabras.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Lo militares, preciosa. Por eso Cobb la quería. Y parece que Cobb siempre obtiene lo que quiere —Eames volteó a ver a Dom con los ojos brillándoles de diversión—. Si sabes que te sigue culpando, ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo de menos ahora. Está en el equipo y quiera o no, he quedado absuelto —Cobb se puso de pie, observando al falsificador con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú sabes que no te culpa por _eso_. Sino por… —entornó los ojos— Ella lo sabe, Dom. Por eso no se sorprendió de la muerte de Mal.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora —repitió—. Somos adultos. Si tiene alguna sospecha, solo tiene que aprender a preguntar. Ariadne, ven. Te mostraré el cuarto de arquitectos.

* * *

><p>Así que... ¿Que tal? Si tienes algo de tiempo, los invito a que me lo comenten. Por medio de reviews. Los espero.<p>

La verdad, tanto eso como las suscripciones me inspiran para continuar asi que, si quieres ver el siguiente chapter dentro de poco, ¡Tienes que ponerte en contacto conmigo diciéndome lo que piensas!

Besos.


	6. El cuarto de arquitectos

¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Estoy de regreso. O algo así. Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me han puesto en sus favoritos y me han hecho parte de sus alertas. Gracias. Cada vez que me llega una notificación de algo como eso me dan ganas de seguir con esto.

He aquí lo que todos estábamos esperando: un momento Cobb/Ariadne a solas (aunque en realidad no va a pasar nada). ¡SPOILERS! Jajajajaj.

**DISCLAMIER**: La idea, que ha crecido como un virus en mi mente, Inception, no me pertenece. Debemos agradecerselo todo a Chris. Y reclamárselo también, porque no.

* * *

><p><strong>EL CUARTO DE ARQUITECTOS<strong>

No tendría que haber sido muy inteligente ara adivinar que Cobb no estaba tranquilo. Mientras me guiaba por los pasillos tapizados de brocados estilos y me daba idea de qué había detrás de cada puerta, no ponía mucha atención a si yo lo estaba escuchando o no, solo soltaba las palabras de manera automática. Me moría de ganas por preguntarle a qué había querido referirse Eames en la sala de planeación, aunque podía adivinarlo. Sin embargo, temía verme muy entrometida en asuntos que se supone no me incumbían. Aunque la verdad, no me había detenido mucho a pensar en eso en el caso Fischer. Pero tenía que esperar, por lo menos hasta estar en el cuarto de arquitectos.

—Este es el cuarto para el falsificador… —indicó Dom, mientras yo me preguntaba para qué demonios necesitaba Eames una habitación para su trabajo.

—Oye, Cobb, ¿y qué pasa con Yusuf? ¿No va a acompañarnos esta vez?

—No Ariadne. Su trabajo en Mombasa ocupa todo su tiempo, y ya aportó al equipo todo lo que pudo haber aportado. De hecho, los equipos de extracción no se repiten tan seguido. Es una suerte que haya conseguido que Eames trabajara con nosotros otra vez, y mejor no hablar de Vanessa.

¿Qué quería decir, que sabía que yo estaba tan desesperada que ya me tenía en el bolsillo desde el principio?

—Pero por cierto, Vanessa…

—He aquí el cuarto de arquitectos —Cobb abrió imperiosamente la puerta, invitándome a entrar con un ademán grácil.

Como en una película, mis ojos se cegaron momentáneamente por la forma en que las paredes reflejaban la luz. Cuando mis pupilas se adecuaron, mi alrededor me dejó atónita. Supuse que esa era la única habitación de aquél estilo en toda nuestra parte de la casa. Las paredes eran altas, todas pintadas de blanco. La única ventana que había abarcaba toda una pared y dejaba ver toda la vegetación del exterior. Las luces eran unas modernas lámparas redondas pegadas al techo, incontables. Y más mesas de cristal, pizarras y estantes con materiales se encontraban por todos lados. Casi me muestro igual de emocionada que cuando vi mi habitación, moviéndome de un lado a otro, con la emoción de la novedad corriéndome desenfrenada por las venas. Cuando me volví a Cobb, también parecía contento, y por un momento vi que el efecto pacificador del cuarto lo envolvía y dejaba su mente en blanco. Sonreía de nuevo.

—No puedo esperar para empezar —me sorprendió el sonido de mi propia voz, alterando la armonía del entorno.

—Creo que yo tampoco —dijo, y pensé que no pudo haber sonado más sincero. Me miró con esa mirada profunda suya, y me sentí que estaba en casa.

Solté una risita que temí pudiera delatarme como una especie de colegiala admirad de su maestro, pero él me miró con una especie de sentimiento paternal que me hizo sentirme segura.

—Hoy es sólo un día para ver y aprenderse todo lo que ha en la casa. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tiene tantos pasillos que parece un laberinto. Gracioso, ¿no? Vamos a comer dentro de poco, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Pero… —me quejé—… todavía hay cosas que quiero saber acerca de este trabajo Cobb —procuré no verle directamente—, y me gustaría que fueras tú el que me las explicara. Por ejemplo. ¿Qué es eso del diagrama del sueño?

—Todo a su tiempo Ariadne. No es que sea un gran misterio, pero prefiero no pensar en eso por el momento. Además, esa parte es trabajo de Vanessa, aunque comprendo que tengas curiosidad. Créeme, un diagrama del sueño no es tan fácil como suena. Aunque si quieres saber cómo se ve… tal vez pueda mostrarte algunos ejemplos antes de que veas cuando terminemos el nuestro, para que lo entiendas más fácil. Pero relájate —me puso una mano en el hombro—, no vas a tener que preocuparte por ello. Tal vez sí por la documentación de nuestro avance, pero eso lo veremos mañana. Eames me dijo que van a pasar una final de basquetbol hoy así que, ¿Qué te parece divertirnos un poco viéndola después de cenar? ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

—Sí, me parece bien —asentí—, pero también… Arthur me dijo que iba a venir a la escuela aquí. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Eso es sólo un detalle, no creas que te va a quitar mucho el tiempo para trabajar. Es sólo para que no pierdas el año. No te queda mucho, ¿no?

—No, ya casi me gradúo.

—Perfecto.

Y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios. Apenas una cortesía, pero aún más de lo que esperaba.

Definitivamente, no podía esperar a pasar mi perfecto tiempo a solas con Cobb diseñando y diseñando sin pensar en nada más que en niveles de sueño y laberintos. Aunque también estaba un poco impaciente por ver en el instante una muestra de algún diagrama del sueño, y yo sabía exactamente cuál de mis maestros era el que menos cosas me ocultaba: Arthur.

Y ahora, ¿Cómo era el camino de regreso?

* * *

><p>Algo corto, pero que servirá de introducción para cosas que sucederán mas adelante. ¿Quién quiere ver a Ariadne en una escena romántica con Eames en la terraza? ¡Spoilers! Estén alerta, porque Arthur no es celoso, impulsivo o pasional hasta que lo sorprenden... y Vanessa quiere sorprenderlo.<p>

¡Besos! Abrazos, y que les vaya bien en todo... o casi todo (:


	7. La cocina

¿Que tal? Aquí yo reportándose para actualizar su mejor Fanfic x)

Ah... ya van 8 chapters... increíble.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Inception no me pertenece. le pertenece a Nolan, a mí solo me gusta jugar con los personajes y hacer sufrir a algunos otros.

* * *

><p><strong>LA COCINA<strong>

—¡Arthur!

Lo vi al final del pasillo, caminando distraídamente. Corrí hacia él como si se tratara de una estrella en la oscuridad laberíntica de esa confusa casa. Ya llevaba casi media hora perdida.

—Oh, Ariadne, ahí estás. Estábamos esperándolos para comer, pero… oye, ¿Cobb no estaba contigo?

—No, me dejo así de rápido —troné los dedos— ¿Lo estas buscando?

—Los estábamos esperando para comer —repitió.

—Oh, creo que eso significa que ya comieron.

Asintió alzando una comisura de sus labios, con cierta culpabilidad. Perfecto, así podría preguntarle lo que fuera.

—Entonces… ¿me vas a llevar a la cocina? Muero de hambre.

Con un solo gesto, me condujo a través de todos aquellos pasillos con una destreza más maestra que la de Cobb.

—Vaya, van a tener que darme un mapa.

—¿Un mapa? —se burló— ¿A la que diseña los laberintos?

—Ja, ja. Chistoso —bufé.

La cocina fue —una vez más—. Un cuarto que no iba para nada con la decoración de las demás habitaciones. Era amarilla, cálida y hogareña, con muebles de madera medianos y electrodomésticos poco modernos. La estufa era pequeña y de colores acremados, la nevera era roja y espaciosa, acomodadas en una línea que terminaba siendo una barra para desayunos, también de madera. En las paredes había cuadros de platillos campesinos y frutas. No había horno de microondas. Pero lo más gracioso de todo era la puerta, que parecía sacada de una caricatura de vaqueros.

—Te sirvo —me anunció Arthur.

Lo observé administrar mis alimentos. Cualquier mujer común que conocía, se sorprendería de ver a un soltero en sus treintas que te ayuda a hacer tus maletas, las transporta sin ningún aviso, te conduce por toda una casa con ceremoniosa propiedad y se ofrece a servirte de comer comida que él mismo prepara. Yo no estaba sorprendida. Así era Arthur. Mi compañero, tremendamente formal y caballeroso, pero igualmente natural en lo que hacía. Mi maestro, mi compañero de soledad en los días de la operación Fischer, mi informante personal. Mi mejor amigo del equipo.

Arthur había preparado una especie de estofado —muy común en el lugar de donde venía, según me dijo— a base de carne y tubérculos. Le iba my bien a la decoración. Me senté en la mesita, después de rechazar la oferta de Arthur de estrenar la barra. _¡No, gracias! _Yo definitivamente no estaba hecha para montar salvajemente esas sillas altas, con mi hermoso complejo de bajita. Una vez bien acomodada en una silla adecuada a mí, con los pies cruzados por debajo de la mesa, le pedí que se sentara conmigo.

—Ni creas que te voy a dejar que me abandones aquí.

El rió por lo bajo y tomó el lugar frente de mí. Tranquilamente, se recargó en el respaldo y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

—De acuerdo —me dijo—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Arthur —pronuncié muy decidida. Estaba convencida de dirigirme a él directamente, sin rodeos—. Necesito, en serio, requiero que me muestres un diagrama del sueño. Me muero de curiosidad.

Arthur soltó aire, dubitativo.

—Por favor –insistí—. Yo sé que tú tienes uno, y no me haría ningún daño solamente revisar como son, para entenderle. Y ya que la única que parece tener otro es Vanessa… es que, estoy segura de que ella no me lo mostraría. Parece muy recelosa de sus cosas personales. ¿Porqué guardan tanto misterio al respecto? No creo que sea algo prohibido…

—No, no son prohibidos —me cortó—. Son holográficos. Necesitamos de un aparato especial para verlo. Lo siento Ariadne, pero hasta que no nos den un reproductor de hologramas, no podemos ver ningún diagrama. Lo único con lo que te puedes dar idea son con los bosquejos que Vanessa irá haciendo en la sala de planeación. Tampoco podrás ver como lo realiza en el programa, porque ella es muy especial para eso —el rostro de Arthur cambió. De repente, comenzó a sonreír—. Incluso cuando trabajábamos juntos aquí no me permitía ver sus…

Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio mi boca abierta de incredulidad, con la cuchara a medio camino hacia mi boca.

—Trabajaron… _¿juntos?_ ¿Aquí?

Arthur torció la boca. Parecía arrepentido de haberme empezado a explicar las cosas. Asintió rápidamente una vez.

Antes de que pudiera bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de eso, puso su mano a modo de alto enfrente de mí.

—Sí. Nos conocimos aquí, en el ejército.

No podía cerrar la boca. _Espera_. Si Arthur y Eames se conocieron aquí… y Vanessa y Arthur se conocieron aquí… y Vanessa y Cobb se conocían de antes… ¿Cómo demonios…?

—No te hagas muchas preguntas. El mundo de los extractores es un mundo pequeño. Todo el mundo se conoce, como sucede en los mundos pequeños. Todo el mundo tiene que conocerse —de repente Arthur parecía ido, justo como le había sucedido a Cobb, como dubitativo y nostálgico acerca de tiempos pasados. Pero volvió en un segundo.

—Sería mejor que no hicieras tantas preguntas por el momento Ariadne. Nadie te las va a querer responder. En especial Vanessa.

—Es que… las cosas que le dijo Eames a Cobb en el cuarto de planeación… me dejaron con muchas dudas acerca de… tu sabes… Mal y todo eso.

—Sí. Bueno, cada respuesta llegará. A su tiempo. Me temo que hay demasiadas cosas por contarse, incluso entre ellos, incluso entre nosotros… y en algún momento estallarán. Quedaron demasiadas cosas sin decirse.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Arthur pareció despertar de una ensoñación. Me miró con esa mirada suya, que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, en el caso Fischer, cuando respondió mi pregunta acerca de Mal. "Ella era hermosa." Era una mirada muy profunda, que me hacía creer que él podía pensar cosas que nunca estarían al alcance de mi descubrimiento.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, eh? Una cosa pequeña en verdad... pero ¡Paciencia! Hay un par de detalles que sacar a la luz antes de que todo comience a acelerarse.<p>

Espero les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews. ¡Hey, ahora es más fácil! Nada nos cuesta xD

He de aceptar que estado mas que inactiva por aquí, pero... ya tengo suficiente material e inspiración para actualizar un poco más seguido, si la suerte así lo quiere. ¡No olviden que sus opiniones me ayudan mucho! Las estaré esperando (:

Besos.

_(Y por los que esperaban otra cosa de ya saben qué, no olviden dejar su review para verlo pronto)_


	8. Titanic

¡Hola gente! He brevemente reaparecido para dejarles otra probada de esta historia que les agradezco me motiven a continuar.

**DISCLAMIER**: Inception y todos los personajes, menos Vanessa, le pertenecen a Christopher Nolan. Y sigo sin perdonarlo. Aunque espero ansiosamente Inception 2.

* * *

><p><strong>TITANIC<strong>

Arthur me dejó en mi cuarto, el mismo que desafortunadamente tenía que compartir con Vanessa. Admirándolo un poco más críticamente, era adivinable porqué se había decidido que fuera ése el cuarto de las chicas. Había sido una coincidencia enorme que ese fuera justamente la recamara más grande de la casa, y que estuviera toda adornada de tapices rosas y floreados. El más grande encanto decorativo de la pieza resultaba ser su fornitura estilo vintage, de colores cremas, algunos también con ligeros adornos floreados. Ubicadas en lados opuestos, se encontraban las camas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, miré por un rato el lugar en donde yo y Vanessa habíamos chocado. Ahí donde me dijo que no tenía idea con qué clase de fuego estaba jugando, que había comenzado tomándolo todo muy a la ligera. Me sentí de repente extraña, intrusa. Vanessa tenía una poderosa presencia, parecía llenar toda la habitación aún sin estar ahí, y no me servía de mucho que todavía flotara el aroma de su perfume. Salí al balcón a tomar aire fresco.

Éste era descomunalmente inmenso, si se comparaba con los que se veían mirando la casa desde fuera. Abarcaba toda la pared de la habitación, formando un semicírculo perfecto del tamaño de un pequeño patio. Con un par de mesas, sillas, tocadiscos y unos cocteles, bien podríamos organizar una fiesta con los miembros del equipo. Daba una vista fabulosa. No era como la del cuarto de arquitectos, que no tenía balcón y que daba directamente hacia lo más espeso del bosque. Éste daba hacia la carretera por la que habíamos entrado, que se abría entre el mar de árboles altísimos, y que a aquella altura me dio la impresión de que navegábamos.

Fuera, el viento azotaba fuerte. Debíamos estar cerca del mar, por un clima tan cambiante. Tan sólo en la tarde hacía un sol quemador y un calor insoportable. Ahora que se estaba poniendo, el aire estaba fresco y circulaba hacia todos lados, despeinándome el cabello.

De repente tuve una idea. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca, corrí hasta la punta del balcón y abrí los brazos.

—Vuelo —reí.

Pasé un rato así, disfrutando del viento sobre mi cara.

—Hey Titanic, ten cuidado o te caerás.

Sentí como un golpe en el pecho. El corazón me comenzó a latir fuertemente. Las piernas me temblaron. Volteé disimuladamente para asegurarme de que mi mente no me estaba engañando.

Sólo era Eames.

—¡Eames! Acércate.

Sin abandonar mi posición, alcancé a distinguir que por la forma en la que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, no tenía caso apenarse. Se acercó hacia mí riendo y tomó mis manos extendidas.

—Rose, así solo te falta la mascada ahora —y llevó su mano a mi cuello para sacar el pañuelo que llevaba atorado debajo de la blusa.

Volvió a tomar mis manos abiertas y tarareó una canción de Celine Dion.

—Oye —le interrumpí—, y ¿por lo menos no sabes si esa es realmente la canción?

—No.

Reímos.

—Ahora mi querida, sólo te falta un beso de tu Jack.

Su tono era tan ridículamente seductor que estallé en carcajadas. En aquella posición, me fue de maravilla apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Extrañaba bromear contigo.

—Igual —me besó en la mejilla, con un acento tan paternal como el de Cobb.

—¿Pero me extrañaste?

—¡Por supuesto! Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan alto.

Adoraba su voz. Tenía un no sé qué que me ponía de buen humor. Solo escucharla en ese tono, en una situación tan informal, me daban ganas de ser irresponsable todo el día.

—¡Sí! Y también necesitas a alguien que te robe tus porciones —me di la vuelta y palmeé su estómago—. Que yo recuerde, este amigo no estaba así de grande cuando te vi la última vez en el aeropuerto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me he ejercitado. Lo que ves no es nada más que puro músculo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Si no, ¿Cómo podría hacer esto? —me tomó por la cintura y me llevó por el balcón, mientras yo me deshacía en gritos y le golpeaba la espalda con los puños cerrados. Cuando me bajó, tuve que apoyarle del barandal para no azotar. El se moría de la risa. Lo manoteé inútilmente, mientras reía descaradamente. Me dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

— Vale ya, perdóname. ¿Te mareas con facilidad?

Me limité a lanzarle una mirada asesina. No pudo sostenerla mucho, porque al tiempo, ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Me agradaba estar a solas con Eames en momentos como ese, sin pensar demasiado. Disfrutando simplemente del momento, sin prejuicios ni preámbulos. Era increíble el cómo podía llegarse a transformarse ese hombre en su hora de trabajo. Nos quedamos así en un mutuo acuerdo, contemplando la puesta del sol. Con él no había apegos, ni obligaciones. Era como el perfecto hermano mayor.

_**Vanessa.**_

El carro llegaría por mí en unos veinte minutos. Lo esperaba mientras aprovechaba el tiempo acomodando las cosas en mi estudio con la luz apagada para no llamar la atención de nadie afuera. Me gustaba todo limpio y ordenado, y con ordenado, me refería a clasificado. No podría soportar llegar ahí dentro de un par de días, lista para empezar a trabajar y encontrar las cosas así de desarregladas. Tener que dedicarle tiempo a acomodar cuando ya era hora de trabajar me fastidiaba, por que implicaba retrasarse, y retrasarse era algo que no podía permitirme. Con Sebastian en uno de los equipos contrarios, el tiempo terminaría comiéndose al equipo completo si no los obligaba a correr. Abrí las cortinas que daban a la carretera para estar al pendiente de la llegada del carro, y la vi. La novata estaba parada en el balcón grande en el piso de abajo, mirando el paisaje. Parecía algo aburrida. Miró hacia todos lados como para notar quien se encontraba a su alrededor y corrió hasta la orilla y abrió los brazos. No pude resistir soltar una carcajada. Estúpida. Pero cuando me dirigía a hacer mis cosas de nuevo, una figura apareció desde dentro de la casa. Eames parecía divertido de sus tonterías. Burlonamente, se dirigió a ella. Ella pareció asustada en un principio, pero después volteó a verlo de reojo y lo invitó a acercarse. Él tomó sus manos, como en esa película romántica del barco que se hunde. Sacó su mascada de por debajo de la chaqueta y empezó con sus tontadas. Se rieron como un par de adolescentes. Ah, Eames siempre con sus juegos de niños…

—Vanessa, me llaman de la oficina, que ya viene el…

—¿Qué? —desperté. Arthur estaba parado en el portal de mi oficina, con esa cara de quien esta apurado y tiene mucho que hacer.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Arthur, risueño. Y se acercó a la ventana, sin pedir permiso. Sin que yo pudiera detenerlo, dirigió la vista hacía los dos en el balcón.

Su gesto cambió. Había tenido la suerte de mirarlos justo cuando ella recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Eames. Su cara se apagó totalmente, mientras miraba cómo él acercaba los labios a su oído y luego, mientras ella reía, le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Apretó los dientes.

—Arthur, no…

Me miró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me miraba directamente a los ojos; aunque yo tampoco me había atrevido. Me miraba intensa, pero fríamente. Como si quisiera decirme algo. Y comprendí que había algo que no se recuperaría jamás. Después de un tiempo, volvió a mirar al balcón. Ahora él la cargaba, dándole vueltas por toda el área.

—¿Qué, quieres saber cuánto tiempo llevan así? —le pregunté con el mejor de mis peores tonos.

Pero no me respondió. Observaba con tristeza. Recordé que realmente nunca se había llevado bien con Eames, desde lo que había pasado cuando coincidieron en el ejército.

—Oh; claro, es por la chica. Sabía que había algo entre ustedes cuando los vi en San Francisco, tan… aferrados de la mano —reí insinuadoramente—. Pues… parece muy feliz de verlo. Yo que tú, la cuidaba un poco. No vaya siendo que luego te arrebate algo que quieres, ¿no? Digo, sería insoportable, otra vez.

Tocando su hombro lo obligué a volverse a mí, mientras me dirigía a seguir ordenando mis cosas, con la sangre más fría que pude encontrar en mi interior. Logré que me observara por un rato ir de un lado al otro de la habitación con mi destreza experta. Cuando estaba segura de que ya no prestaba atención, y después aparentar estar ocupada en mis cosas, me aventuré a contemplarlo. Levaba un chaleco gris con una camisa verde de tonos fuertes. No olvidaré nunca la forma de su parado, la forma en la que contrastaban esos colores con los de la puesta de sol y la mirada en sus ojos de aquella tarde. Nunca lo olvidaría, como todo lo demás. Pero aun así le miré con malicia y —como siempre— con algo de lascivia.

—La oficina me dijo que ya venía el carro —dijo de repente—. En… —revisó su reloj— diez minutos están aquí. Baja.

—Por supuesto cariño —le dije con fastidio. Y salí de la habitación con la satisfacción de que él se quedaría viéndolos a ellos, juntos admirando la puesta de sol.

Por supuesto, yo sabía que sólo estaban jugando. ¡Pobre Arthur! Por lo poco que había visto, corría el riesgo de malinterpretarlos.

* * *

><p>Así que... ¿Que tal? ¡Vamos! quiero saber. Recuerden que ahora es más fácil dejar reviews, así que aquí los espero. Con críticas buenas y malas, observaciones, teorías... todo será agradecido. Alguna duda o sugerencia, no dudes contactarte conmigo.<p>

¡Esperen pronto el próximo Chapter!

¡Nos vemos!

Besos.


	9. La primera semana

¡Hola! ¿Que tal gente? Aquí les entrego mi nuevo Chapter tal y como prometí. Espero les guste.

**Disclamier**: Inception y sus personajes originales no me pertenecen. Le perteneces a Nolan, por ahora. (mwajajaja)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRIMERA SEMANA<strong>

La primera semana fue casi justo lo que me había imaginado. Trabajar con Cobb era idílico. En las horas en las que como arquitectos nos encerrábamos en nuestro cuarto blanco, todo era estricto trabajo. Dom era un experto en su materia a pesar de sus años de inactividad, y tenía mucho que enseñar y mucho entusiasmo para llevarlo a cabo. Yo nunca lo había hecho tan rápido. Todo desde las ideas de los planos, la realización bidimensional y la práctica gráfica y tridimensional fue totalmente diferente al caso Fischer. Ahí Arthur me había ayudado y hecho de maestro, pero sus limitaciones en el campo eran evidentes a pesar de lo mucho que me habían servido sus ideas y compañía. Cobb en cambio me sorprendía cada vez más con sus conocimientos. Estaba muy entusiasmado, y lo llevaba todo con rapidez y limpieza. En sus planos raramente había márgenes notables de error. Me sorprendía cómo se concentraba en sus proyectos del día y los llevaba a cabo sin titubeos. Yo fui bastante tosca a comparación suya. De vez en cuando, se tomaba un descanso y me explicaba sus teorías, emocionado. Había en él un brillo que yo nunca había visto. Su sonrisa era siempre sincera y su amabilidad galante, pero distante. Me miraba como su más importante pupila, y me trataba como a una hija. Yo estaba demasiado extasiada para notar realmente todo eso. Estaba encantada con ayudarle y aprender tanto como él estuviera dispuesto a enseñarme, y también me encantaba estar con él. A pesar de sus gestos marcadamente paternales, yo le admiraba un poco más de lo que se admira a un profesor, y procuraba que mi vehemencia no fuera evidente. No fue muy difícil al parecer, pues nada se movió de su sitio entre nosotros aquellos primeros ocho días. Era demasiado ideal para intentar alguna movida. Y había mucho tiempo.

Sólo al cerrarse la puerta, nuestro alrededor se transformaba. Afuera quedaban todos los complejos, toda la atmosfera tensa que crecía en mi habitación a pesar de la ausencia de mi compañera y todos los pasados tormentosos que a él le afligían. Sólo existía ese pequeño pedazo de presente, pegados a la espesura del bosque, y hábiles para contemplarle en momentos de dispersión. Al poco tiempo, todas las mesas, atriles y estantes habían quedado ocupadas de planos, pruebas, y anotaciones de discusiones arquitectónicas, pero eso no quitaba la claridad que se me había transmitido en ese lugar desde la primera vez que había entrado. Antes de que se hiciera de tarde, sólo salíamos a la comida del mediodía —y la evitábamos si podíamos hacerlo—. Disfrutábamos demasiado de esa atmósfera creada ahí, de trabajo y compañerismo perfecto que sólo como arquitectos comprendíamos. Cuando empezaba a oscurecerse, tomábamos las únicas dos sillas de la habitación, blancas también, y discutíamos sobre los niveles y los laberintos. Ideas, diseños, errores, repasos, lecciones. Cobb me enseñaba a documentar nuestro progreso para los Informes. Mi interés por el diagrama de sueño había quedado ligeramente olvidado.

Intenté no pensar en que el semestre empezaría pronto en ese lado del mundo. Y Dom tampoco lo mencionaba.

Vanessa volvió el lunes prometido, con toda su escandalosa actitud y grandes bolsas de mandado que bajaba su chofer detrás de ella. Con esas sonrisas frías y sus exagerados ademanes de brazos, saludó de beso incluso a Cobb. Me pregunté qué demonios estaría pasando por su cabeza, y que tipo de mirada llevaría debajo de esos enormes lentes oscuros.

Unas horas más tarde, nos volvimos a reunir en la sala de planeación, después de la hora de la comida.

—Necesito los reportes de avance terminados para mañana. Están pidiéndome un borrador del Plano —dijo apenas nos sentamos.

—Pero es imposible. No podemos tener un borrador completo si apenas llevamos una semana —opinó Cobb.

—Ya sabes cómo es esta gente. Ustedes denme sus reportes, yo veré cómo le hago. Usaré planos de extracciones múltiples que he hecho antes, pero usaré las ideas lo más básicas posible, usando un poco las sugerencias que comentamos la vez pasada. Si me dan sus avances en la mañana, tendré todo liso para la tarde y quedaremos libres de análisis por lo menos por dos o tres semanas más.

—¿Has podido averiguar algo del avance de los otros equipos? —inquirió Eames.

—Para lo que me pude enterar, uno tiene un par de Imitadores. Pero no es gran cosa, me parece que su arquitecto es poco experimentado. Aunque su extractor es bastante conocido.

—Me pregunto qué clase de idea tiene un equipo con un par de Imitadores… —opinó Cobb.

—De eso no te preocupes Dominic —le interrumpió Vanessa con los ojos en blanco—. Preocúpate por Sebastian. Tiene a Louis en su equipo, ya me enteré.

Cobb subió la mirada hacia ella con repentino interés.

—¿Louis Janois? ¿Cómo demonios le hizo Sebastian para que un arquitecto cómo él entrara a un asunto del ejército?

—De la misma manera que tú lograste convencerme —le respondió Vanessa, audaz—. Recuerda que cuando se trata de ratas valiosas, ustedes son las más convincentes.

—¿Y deberíamos preocuparnos por eso? —me atreví a preguntar—. Nosotros tenemos dos arquitectos. ¿Dos cabezas no trabajan mejor que una?

—No cuando la una iba a ser tu profesor el semestre que venía en Francia —me respondió Vanessa con burlona amabilidad.

—Y no es él propiamente con quien tiene que tenerse cuidado —intervino Arthur—. Es con el mismo Sebastian. Es todo un oportunista, no debes darle la espalda.

—…como tú comprenderás… —agregó Vanessa, insinuante.

Cobb la miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada con descarada diversión y se dirigió a Arthur.

—¿En cuánto tiempo es la entrevista?

El hombre clave echó una mirada rápida a su reloj.

—En tres horas.

—Bien, vas conmigo. Tenemos cosas que aclarar y el camino es largo. Mientras tanto Eames, necesito que te infiltres. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a salir de la habitación, seguida de Arthur. Se detuvo en el umbral.

—Ah, y posiblemente volveremos en la noche, así que preparan una comida y por favor nos esperan a cenar. Ariadne, anótalo: nada de colorantes, comida congelada, ni en cajas de polvitos mágicos que se hacen comida. Si quieren beber algo dulce, prepárenselo con las cosas que traje en las bolsas. Todo lo artificial va en donde puedan guardarlo, pero que quede fuera de mi vista. La cocina es mía a partir de ahora. Y les prometo que esta será la única vez que les pediré que preparen una comida.

—¿Y por qué yo tengo que anotarlo? —susurré para mí cuando salió.

—¡Porque Cobb y Eames son un desastre en la cocina! —respondió gritando en el pasillo.

Si bien Dom y Eames se negaron a ayudarme a cocinar, fueron de gran ayuda reemplazando toda la delicia chatarra que habíamos traído del supermercado furtivamente Eames, Cobb y yo en la ausencia de Vanessa por los que ella había arribado esa mañana. Tomamos toda la soda y jugo que pudimos, mientras yo picaba vegetales y ellos transportaban en cajas pequeñas los burritos de microondas, paquetes de galletas y frituras que Arthur había negado también.

—¿Y ahora, que haremos con esto? —dijo Eames sacando un paquete de pizza instantánea del congelador.

—Guárdalos todo lo que puedas hasta que se vuelva a ir y podamos prepararlo —le dije.

—¿Y si dejan de servir antes de que a ella se le ocurra llevarse también el microondas?

Arrugué la nariz con desagrado. Me gustaban todas esas cosas que habíamos traído y no quería desperdiciarlas.

—¡Ah, ya sé! Eames, desconecta el microondas y llévalo al cuarto de arquitectos. Junto con todo. No creo que ella vaya a entrar ahí.

—Preciosa, acabas de salvarle la vida a estos manjares. Pensé que tendríamos que tirarla pronto de verdad.

—No te preocupes Eames —intervino Cobb. No solemos dejar la puerta abierta del cuarto de arquitectos. Sólo necesitamos donde conservar la comida que debe mantenerse fría. Voy a buscar una hielera —dijo distraídamente mientras se alejaba. Me alegré de que apoyara mi idea.

—…y podrías acompañarnos al mediodía para comer chatarra —le sugerí, mirándole—. De todos modos, no creo que estés haciendo mucho a esa hora últimamente —bromeé.

—Ah, te equivocas dulzura —me respondió levantando una caja—. El Falsificador tiene mucho que hacer, sobre todo si Vanessa lo confunde a veces con el Hombre Clave.

Reí por lo bajo meneando la cabeza. Me pregunté a qué se habría referido Vanessa con eso de "infiltrarse".

Con mi básico conocimiento de cocina, me las arreglé para preparar suficiente comida para cinco personas. Con lo que Vanessa había traído se me había ocurrido preparar solamente una sopa, ensalada y guisado sencillo, pero en sustancial cantidad. Miré orgullosa mi trabajo terminado y miré el reloj. Si con "de noche" se refería Vanessa a la hora de la cena americana, no tardaría mucho en llegar. Recargué las manos en la cintura y solté un suspiro. Estaba satisfecha.

Cobb y Eames había terminado de arreglar nuestra cocina secreta y miraban la televisión anonadados. Me pregunté porque todos los hombres se perdían en una pantalla cuando estaba encendida.

—Ya terminé —les dije, y me senté en medio de ambos. Lo que veían era completamente aburrido. Deportes. «Hombres», pensé. Así que me senté recostada intentando relajarme mientras esperaba a Vanessa y a Arthur, fingiendo estar interesada para no ofenderlos. Aunque por esas expresiones que tenían, difícilmente se darían cuenta.

* * *

><p>Así que... ¿Qué tal? Espero saber su opinión, ya sea positiva, negativa, interrogativa o aportativa. Todo es bienvenido y será contestado.<p>

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan quedado con ganas de más. El próximo Chapter llegará dentro de poco, pero será solamente un anexo transisivo y posiblemente no muy relevante. A menos que me de un ataque de maldad y decida jugar un poco con mis guiones.

¡Todavía queda mucha historia por contar, así que estén alerta!

**Por cierto:** Estoy de oferta. Quien adivine de dónde he sacado el nombre de _Louis Janois_ (arquitecto del equipo del famoso Sebastian), le daré un spoiler del tamaño del mundo que lo obligará a quedarse sin sueño varias noches... bueno no, pero posiblemente les gustará xD. Como pista, les diré que está compuesto de dos nombres de dos artistas diferentes que participan en la misma producción francesa y que cantan bien genialísimo. Si me dicen el nombre de la producción, les doy un spoiler. **Ojo:** Si varias personas me lo dicen...

¡Besos!


	10. La Entrevista

¡Hola a todos! Espero hayan tenido una genial semana, aquí yo reportándome con un nuevo Chapter para su disfrute.

ADVERTENCIA: Inception no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nolan.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>LA ENTREVISTA<strong>

_**Vanessa.**_

Durante minutos y minutos, lo único que se sentía, porque tampoco parecía oírse, era el moderno y suave motor del auto negro que nos llevaba a la entrevista. Una pared deslizable nos separaba a Arthur y a mí del conductor, pareciendo enfatizar el ambiente vacío. Mareaba.

No perdí la compostura. Con mi más altiva y grácil pose, me mantuve con rostro indiferente mientras apretaba las manos con las rodillas para no perder el equilibrio. Si Arthur podía ser inescrutable, yo no sería un libro abierto. Al cabo de un largo rato, se rindió y rompió el silencio.

—¿Puedo saber que tienes en mente?

Cavilando acerca del doble sentido de esa pregunta, respondí:

—Recolectar toda la información posible de ese hermano, sea consciente o inconscientemente en primer lugar para el trabajo de Eames y en segundo para nuestro propio beneficio y toma de cautela al momento de extraer.

Arthur hizo un sonido de afirmación. Al cabo de un rato, hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando:

—¿Porqué me has traído a mí entonces?

Reí por lo bajo.

—Arthur, no te hagas el modesto —respondí con rapidez, con tono molesto—. Tú eres el mejor guardando y recolectando datos.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero.

Su tono era receloso. Él quería una respuesta directa, de esas que yo no estaba acostumbrada a dar de buenas a primeras. Que aburrido. Por lo general adormecía o desesperaba la mente de la otra persona dándole vueltas al asunto con preguntas de doble sentido y respuestas reticentes. Como un juego. Arthur, con toda su poca imaginación, no estaba dispuesto a complicarse el tema. Suspiré con decepción.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —inquirí con ligero enojo.

—No estoy seguro, por lo que dijiste en el Cuarto de Planeación, parecía que eras tú la que quería aclarar cosas.

Hice una mueca. Estaba volviendo mi juego en contra mía.

—¿Qué hablaste con Sebastian? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Ese tramposo? Nada interesante, sólo intentó leerme la mente, como hace con todos. Malditamente, le funciona la mayoría del tiempo.

La verdad era que nada había pasado realmente. Me había incluso sorprendido su indiferencia hacia nuestro equipo y nuestra idea de proyecto.

—¿Y viste a Louis? ¿No sabes si va a tomar la oportunidad de enseñar en la Universidad de aquí?

—Bueno, ¿y eso que importa? Si va a dar clases o no, eso no lo vuelve más fuerte como elemento. Le quita tiempo. ¿Y averiguarlo es tu trabajo no?—intenté sonar desinteresada.

—Vanessa, Ariadne empezará el semestre aquí.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ay Arthur, no te preocupes por pequeñeces, y menos por esa niña; es apenas una pupila. No puede afectarle mucho la probabilidad de que Louis sea su profesor si el trabajo lo hará Cobb realmente y de cualquier manera, ¿cuál es tu fijación? Nunca te había visto preocuparte tanto por algo tan trivial vida. En ti, se ve exageradamente dramático.

Si mis palabras en algo le afectaron, su rostro no lo demostró, pero su pecho se hinchó levemente. Sonreí para mí misma. Estaba volviendo a tener las riendas de la conversación.

—No debería haber nada oculto ente nosotros, ¿no? —insinué tristemente. Llena de doble sentido.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula.

—No soy yo el que oculta cosas, Vanessa. No he sido yo, en ninguno de todos estos años. Quieres complicarlo, y no sé porqué. Hace mucho que ya no logro entenderte. Y si puede haber algo oculto entre nosotros, algo sin decir o algo que deberíamos aclarar, ha sido totalmente a causa tuya. —soltó.

Un fuerte dolor golpeó mi pecho, sin querer. Lo que más me asustó de todo ello fue el tono casual, indiferente con el que había soltado sus frases.

El auto frenó con suavidad, interrumpiéndonos. Bajamos enseguida, sin suido alguno.

Joseph era moreno, alto, fornido para estar en sus cuarentas, y de cabello muy corto. Se encontraba sentado sereno, en un sillón oscuro pegado a una pared con ventana. El sol entraba débilmente a través de la cortina. Miraba al suelo, con los codos en las rodillas. Dubitativo. Con paso firme, atravesé el umbral del cuarto y me senté frente a él.

—Buenas tardes, Joseph —le extendí la mano con cortesía. Él levantó la vista como sorprendido y la tomó, sacudiéndola rápida y violentamente.

—Buenas tardes, señora…

—Señorita —señalé—, si es tan amable. Bien, como usted sabe somos parte del proyecto 20174-AGF que tiene que ver con su hermano, Javier. Según el gobierno sospecha, el mismo parece tener contacto y/o relación con altos miembros de la mafia, lo que lo convierte en posible culpable de incidentes internos en el ejército y sospechoso de cargos diversos propios del crimen organizado como contrabando de productos ilegales…

—Con mis disculpas, señorita, pero sé en qué clase de lío está metido mi propio hermano. Es decir… ahora parezco comprenderlo. Yo mismo acepté que se metieran a mi cabeza para poder trasladar todos sus secretos a la mía. Sé a qué me enfrento.

—Bien —indiqué—. Hemos venido sólo con el fin de obtener su ayuda.

—¿Para meterse en mi cabeza? Ya les di permiso.

—No señor, nos malinterpreta. Nuestra profesión… así dicha, es mucho más compleja de lo que aparenta. Me es imposible explicarle, pero para llevar a cabo cualquier clase de tarea en materia de extracción, es necesario disponer de ciertos datos o información acerca de la mente que va a ser utilizada para poder llevar a cabo otros ciertos tipos de procedimientos, que son diferentes y variables con la personalidad. Por lo general extraemos esa información desde dentro de la mente del sujeto si esto se nos facilita, pero su mente está blindada. Asimismo, la de su hermano, y para evitarnos complicaciones y ahorrarnos tiempo, le pedimos que nos deje hacerle una serie de preguntas y que éstas sean respondidas lo más honestamente posible.

Joseph asintió apretando la boca.

—Necesitamos pistas acerca de su infancia y las cosas que compartió con su hermano —señaló Arthur—. Nos sería de gran utilidad si pudiera proporcionarnos la idea parcial o total de algún lugar simbólico para él o para ambos.

Detestaba toda esa grandilocuencia, pero era necesaria. Arthur lo sabía por descartación y eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Probablemente Eames hubiera sido más indicado para analizarlo, pero, dudaba que pudiera haberse mantenido serio durante tanto tiempo. En cuanto había solicitado la entrevista, supe que duraría bastante.

—¿Algún lugar? —inquirió el otro— ¿Qué clase de lugar? Como la primera casa en la que vivimos o la escuela a la que íbamos o algún parque?

—No —señalé con firmeza—. Necesitamos la idea de algo que puedan reconocer los subconscientes de ambos, pero sin alterarse demasiado. El parque estaría bien, pero temo que está estrictamente ligado con la infancia. Necesitamos algún lugar que conozcan de largo tiempo atrás, pero que serían capaces de visitar en el presente.

—El parque es un buen lugar —me respondió—. Los dos tenemos hijos, ambos procuramos de ellos. Pasamos tiempo con ellos. Un parque es un lugar reconocible que visitamos aún a los cuarenta.

—Sí, pero necesitamos un espacio con características notables. Que hable de ambos y que pueda ser utilizado como un lazo no muy fuerte, pero existente entre ustedes.

—Un espacio que una vez utilizado en nuestras mentes no dañe nuestra perspectiva de los recuerdos —dijo.

Sumí los labios, casi imperceptiblemente. A mi lado, Arthur anotaba. Joseph se irguió en su asiento y se hizo hacia atrás, mirándonos.

—Cuando pequeños solíamos escaparnos a la estación 35 del subterráneo de Nueva York. En nuestro segundo hogar. Duramos ahí una buena cantidad de tiempo, y estoy seguro que él sería capaz de recordarla. Jugábamos corriendo por entre la gente y escondiéndonos. Tal vez quiera anotarlo.

—Podría ser de utilidad —dije.

—¿Podría darnos alguna pista acerca de cómo era esta estación? —preguntó Arthur— ¿No ha cambiado ni sido remodelada?

—Lo dudo. No era una estación tan popular ni concurrida.

—Bueno —me burlé—. Hasta donde sé, en Nueva York todas las estaciones son siempre concurridas.

—Posiblemente. Pero yo era un niño, y no puedo especificarte si bajábamos justo cuando no había concurrencia o no lo recuerdo.

—Creo que con ello es suficiente —le sonrió Arthur, invitándole con ello a abrir un nuevo tema—. ¿Sabe usted algo de la familia de su hermano en Costa Rica?

—Hasta donde sé, su esposa es menor que él y su hija es algo pequeña. Estando las dos tan lejos, comprenderán que es lógico que las frecuente tan poco.

—¿Y no posee usted… alguna referencia acerca de ellas físicamente?

—Sí —dijo después de un rato, quitándose la mano de la barbilla—. Mi hermano mismo me proporcionó un foto de ambas de hace como seis meses. ¿Quiere verla?

—Si es posible, por favor —pidió Arthur. Joseph se hizo de su cartera y sacó una pequeña imagen con una mujer de ojos de color abrazando a una niña rubia y sonriente. Arthur le tomó foto y se la devolvió sin detenerse a verla más veces.

Las horas transcurrieron discutiendo, interrogando y anotando respuestas. Cuando la bebida que le habíamos proporcionado surgió efecto, Arthur destapó su maletín y nos introducimos en su cabeza. La micro-extracción duró apenas un par de minutos. No sobró el tiempo para ordenar papeleo y discutir con un mandatario la programación de otra posible fecha, y al quedar todo claro, nos retiramos con toda la frialdad que la tensión entre nosotros había provocado. Inconscientemente, él había levantado el muro que faltaba para separarnos mentalmente de manera definitiva.

Y ese frío de mi pecho que no me dejaba tranquila desde habérmele separado, esa amarga extensión de inseguridad, impotencia y duda recelosa se esparció por todo mi cuerpo como un espectro, empeorándome las cosas.

* * *

><p>La verdad vidas, he publicado esto más por no perder la constancia que por que realmente pensara que estaba terminado. Espero sus comentarios pronto (y sugerencias para su correción también)<p>

Muchas gracias por leer (:

Sus reviews serán mil veces agradecidos.

Besos!


	11. De cocina, comida chatarra y otras cosas

¡Hola gente! Aquí estoy una vez más, para entregarles un Chapter nuevo de esta historia mía que un día a mis catorce se me ocurrió empezar a escribir. Ahora tengo ya 16, y aunque han pasado un par de años y durante un tiempo la dejé un tanto abandonada, nunca le perdí realmente las esperanzas. Ahora, que realmente nadie de mis antiguos seguidores me lee y me hago de ideas un tanto radicales para su esencia inicial, me siento más motivada que nunca a terminarla realmente. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus detalles al enviarme reviews y agregar suscripciones. Son lo mejor que puede pasarle a un autor.

DISCLAMIER: La idea de la historia, todo este genial mundo de sueños compartidos y personajes íncreíbles, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nolan, Aún así, como me quedé un poco inconforme por ese final que aún no supero, me he decidido a vengarme jugando un poco con los personajes y sus emociones y relaciones entre sí. Mwa-ja-ja.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>DE COCINA, COMIDA CHATARRA, Y OTRAS COSAS.<strong>

Si bien Vanessa no era exactamente la mejor ni la más agradable compañera en el trabajo, si resultaba una extraordinaria en la cocina. Como Eames a la hora del trabajo, como Cobb y yo al momento de entrar en el cuarto de arquitectos, se transformaba. No se volvía mágicamente amable, pero parte de su escándalo y sarcasmo de mitigaban al preparar alimentos. Como Dom con su arquitectura, Vanessa era precisa y rápida. Planeaba todo con tiempo y al momento de pararse en la cocina para transformar sus insulsos vegetales y carnes de buena calidad en los banquetes de los que tanto nos habíamos enamorado todo el equipo, cumplía su tarea como una serie de pasos exactos que se supiera de memoria, y debieran llevarse a cabo de acuerdo a un estatuto.

Había llegado al día siguiente de la entrevista seguida por su chofer —que se convertiría en su cargador oficial— con "complementos" para su amada cocina. Cazuelas y ollas de materiales extraños, maquinitas que nadie mas que ella sabía usar y toda clase de palas y tazas medidoras. Como si no hubiera de ésos ya. Lo único nuevo de todo ello fueron sus curiosas máquinas para hacer sorbetes, pastas, y otras cosas desde cero. Todo lo que ingeríamos era hecho por ella pura y originalmente.

Lo único que ella odiaba, era picar. Partir y rebanar estaban bien para sus manos rápidas, pero convertir elementos para la comida en pequeños cuadritos para salsas o sopas le era imposible. Era por eso que siempre le pedía ayuda a alguien en la cocina, para picar, pelar, rebanar y partir todo lo que a ella pudiera ocurrírsele, y para ahorrar algo de tiempo. Para mí estaba bien, hasta que figuré en algo.

Era condenadamente inteligente.

Con la paciencia hacia el mundo y la cierta paz interna que obtenía al meterse a su cuarto favorito de la casa, aprovechaba el tiempo a solas con su pinche del día para hacer preguntas. Lo que era incapaz de preguntar personalmente en las reuniones en el Cuarto de Planeación por su falta de buen humor o Dios sabría qué, procuraba investigarlo en los ajetreados pero ideales —para ella— momentos en la cocina. Dependiendo del progreso del trabajo o de los problemas individuales de cada quien con éste, anunciaba en cada comida quien sería su próximo ayudante. Lo mencionaba casi al final de sus banquetes, casualmente. "Ariadne, me ayudarás en la comida." "Cobb, necesito tu ayuda para el asado de la cena." "Eames, necesito que estés desocupado para a hora de hacer el desayuno mañana. Tengo planeado un plato especial."

Raramente se lo pedía a Arthur. Mientras todos nos preocupábamos por tener que estar a solas con ella o cruzábamos los dedos para que nos tocara la degustación de antes de servirse los platos, Arthur permanecía inmutable y tranquilo respecto al tema. Como si supiera que a él no le tocaría de todos modos. Incluso, se mostraba desinteresado. Es decir, disfrutaba de la comida de la extractora —¿y quién no?—, pero se limitaba a ignorarla en la mesa. Y de hecho, también en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo. De las escasas veces que a ella se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda, me había tocado ir a la cocina por casualidad. Por agua. Y la tensión podría haberse tomado con las manos en el aire.

Hablando de agua, ella nunca tomaba nada que no fuese eso. Agua. Pura, incolora, insabora e inodora agua. Cierto era que preparaba unos jugos y licuados para morirse, pero casi con la arrogante seguridad que tiene un chef de que todo le sale perfecto, casi no los probaba. Es decir, mientras todos nos acabábamos nuestras jarras y jarras de mezclas de frutas y botellas de vinos que iban con la comida —también en raras ocasiones y siempre sugeridos por Eames—, su vaso de alto de cristal se mantenía siempre relleno de líquido transparente. No explicaba si era por gusto, por prejuicio o por costumbre. Como fuese, las veces que tomaba algo de sabor era muy de vez en cuando y no en tan grandes cantidades. No parecía repudiarlas, simplemente… no estaba acostumbrada.

Aún así, Vanessa nunca perdía detalle de las comidas. Si por algún motivo estaría fuera y no podría cocinar, nos anunciaba con anticipación para que tuviéramos tiempo de planear algo. Pero no nos volvió a pedir que usáramos la cocina. O más bien, no nos dejó. Tuve el presentimiento, después de ese único día que me dejó tocarla, que lo había hecho para probar mis cualidades culinarias. Pues bien, no fracasé del todo a su examen, pero la sencillez de mi gusto no parecieron llenar sus expectativas como para compartir sus utensilios conmigo. Yo me sentía ofendida. Porque no había alabado mi comida, pero había reconocido que tenía una opinión mucho más pobre de mí al respecto. Eames se encargó de suavizar su comentario con su ágil sentido del humor. Y no me preocupada ni me entristecía porque, sin que ella lo supiera —o al menos nosotros así lo creíamos—, aprovechábamos sus salidas para reunirnos más de una vez al día en el Cuarto de Arquitectos y disfrutar de la deliciosa chatarra que habíamos terminado renovando por amor a nuestras reuniones con Eames ahí. Al mediodía y en esas ocasiones especiales, Eames traía desde su Cuarto de Falsificador una ligera silla oscura, que contrastaba con nuestra querida blancura de aquel cuarto, pero que quedaba perfecto con la situación. Porque Eames no pertenecía a ese alrededor. Era sólo un invitado, que alegraba más nuestros momentos y con el que nos gustaba compartir clandestinamente nuestros malos alimentos, pero que discordaba y, a comparación de nosotros moviéndonos por ahí como si aquél fuera nuestro hogar, él resultaba tosco y ruidoso. Pero nos gustaba. De modo que la sencilla hielera había terminado convirtiéndose en un pequeño refrigerador, también blanco, y el microondas había pasado definitivamente a ser parte del entorno. Habíamos agregado también unos paquetes de platos y vasos desechables, y nos juntábamos con nuestros calóricos platos a mirar la luz de mediodía del bosque mientras bromeábamos y reíamos. En esas horas, hablábamos sin parar.

Arthur tampoco formaba parte de esto. Eso no me preocupaba realmente, porque no parecía ser su ambiente, pero un día me di cuenta de que lo veía muy poco por ahí. Había estado tan absorta en mi trabajo y otras pequeñeces, que en mi tiempo libre no me habían dedicado a dirigirle la palabra. Lo hacía por supuesto, pero llegó un momento en el que fuera del trabajo lo veía sólo a la hora de la comida y a la de los partidos de cualquier deporte que los hombres quisieran ver antes de dormir. Pero a excepción de los gritos de emoción o de enojo a los jugadores, o de los comentarios de Vanessa en los últimos, no se entablaba una conversación real entre ninguno de los miembros del quipo. Y yo estaba demasiado cansada para decir algo. En una ocasión en la que me había sentido tan cansada que no tuve más remedio que despedirme para retirarme a mi habitación, él fue el único que me deseó las buenas noches, en medio de todos los "de acuerdo" y "está bien" del resto del equipo; y me di cuenta entonces que hacía mucho no le hablaba realmente. Me quedé parada ahí por unos segundos, entre extrañada y sorprendida. El me sonrió. En el Caso Fischer, él había sido definitivamente mi compañero más cercano y ahora…

Estaba demasiado absorta, eso era lo que pasaba. Con eso de que pronto entraría a la escuela y todas esas tonterías, me había concentrado más en mi trabajo que nunca. Pero eso cambiaría, por supuesto que sí. Pronto vendrían las prácticas dentro del sueño, en el que los arquitectos deben construir predeterminadamente la cuidad-laberinto en la mente del soñador en cada nivel. Eso me daría una par de ratos para hablarle. Y además, Cobb se iría en busca de Yusuf para comprarle un poco de somnífero y de paso a visitar a sus niños. Me dejaría sola por unas semanas, y Arthur volvería a ser mi instructor. Ese sería tiempo suficiente. Sí; lo sería. Pero por ahora, debía concentrarme en mi trabajo.

_**Arthur.**_

Tenía la agenda muy apretada últimamente, pero no me importaba. En mi trabajo por lo general las primeras semanas son las más duras, pero una vez teniendo la base de lo que realmente se necesita la presión disminuye considerablemente. Me estaba acercando a ello, estaba seguro, pero tenía que discutirlo primero con Vanessa. Tomé mi portafolio y subí al tercer piso, a su estudio. Pensaba en todos los pendientes e intentaba organizarlos en mi mente, cuando oí una risa. La de Ariadne. Apresuré el paso para ver que estaba pasando.

Eames salió del Cuarto de Arquitectos riendo, cargando una silla. Miraba al piso sonriendo con la boca abierta, soltando una risa muda. Lo miré fijamente.

—Ah, Arthur, aquí estás —señaló cuando me vio—. Vanessa me mandó buscarte, pero no te vi. Si vas a verla, dile que has ido de parte mía, ¿sí?

Fruncí el ceño sin entender. ¿Qué hacía Eames en al Cuarto de Arquitectos con un silla? ¿Arreglando una luz rota?

—Nos vemos.

Se alejó por el pasillo hasta su sala personal de trabajo, cargando esa silla.

No pude despegarle la mirada, preguntándome que motivos habría tenido para entrar ahí a donde no había entrado ni siquiera yo, y hacer reír a Ariadne lo suficiente para escucharse del otro lado del pasillo. Me acerqué hasta esa puerta blanca, y estando a punto de toar la perilla, cerré la mano en un puño. Cuando me volvía para irme, Cobb apareció subiendo las escaleras hacia su lugar de trabajo.

—Hey, Arthur —me saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal el avance?

—Todo bien. Hasta donde vamos, nada se ha salido de su lugar.

Compartimos un par de insulsas frases más y luego el entró sonriendo para sí mismo. No sé qué tenía ese lugar, pero cada vez él y Ariadne gastaban más tiempo ahí. Me sentía algo contrariado al respecto. Cuando entró solo, me quedé parado un rato, en medio del pasillo. Me preguntaba una vez más que motivos habría tenido Eames para introducirse a ese lugar, y hacer reía fuertemente a Ariadne. A solas.

* * *

><p>Jajajajajá, ahora saben porqué he decidido actualizar tan pronto, ¿no? Pues sí, porque no hay diálogos. Este último pedacito del final lo puse cortesía de la casa y en honor a Jesu. Porque lo pidió y era necesario.<p>

Bien, el próximo Chapter arrivará dentro de muy poco. Como saben, no publico uno sin tener por lo menos la mitad de otro. Aunque advierto que será corto.

Les pido que me comuniquen que fue lo que pensaron. ¿Para dónde creen que va la historia? ¿Qué piensan de los personajes? ¿Que tal sería meter un poco más de revoltura emocional? Lo que sea, malos, buenos, y tontos comentarios son aceptable. Son deseables.

Y bueno, sin más, Mes despido entonces.

¡Nos vemos!


	12. El primer día de clase

¿Qué tal gente? Aquí de nuevo, yo, con el siguiente Chapter.

DISCLAMIER: Inception no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Exepto Mario, y uno que otro por ahí que he inventado para poder llevar a cabo esta historia.

¡Disfruten! (;

* * *

><p><strong>EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE<strong>

_Beep beep beep._

Estiré la mano.

_Beep beep beep_

Mi mano bailó encima del despertador hasta encontrar el botón de apagado. Solté un gemido de flojera. Levanté lentamente mi vista, aún borrosa.

Cinco y media de la mañana.

_Debería ser ilegal_

Con resignación, me levanté a paso lento. Me arrastré hacia el baño, me duché, me cambié, me maquillé y tomé un bolso, una mascada, un cuaderno y un par de plumas. Era mi primer día de clase. Me miré al espejo mientras terminaba de despertarme, consciente del silencio de la casa. Luché por que éste no me enviara de vuelta a la cama y un poco más fresca, bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina. Un aroma de dulce caliente que me daba la sensación de hogar llegó hasta mí desde el pasillo.

Como lo supuse, Vanessa estaba ya ahí, sirviendo platos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando se había levantado, aunque supuse que sería parte de su eficiencia. Se veía vigorosa, aunque todavía estaba en ropa de cama. Me pregunté si guardaba algún pensamiento acerca de tener que levantarse tan temprano. Y cómo le había hecho para preparar sola una comida sin hacer ningún ruido. Sin dirigirme la mirada, me saludó:

—Buenos días.

Tomó asiento en la parte opuesta de la barra, del lado del interior de la cocina y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Se mantuvo así, inmóvil, mientras yo tomaba un cubierto y comenzaba a degustar sus huevos, avena y pan tostado con mermelada casera aún caliente. Ya eran cerca de las seis cuando unos pasos se escucharon acercándose.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz tranquila. Una voz sin mucha emoción, pero llena de amabilidad.

—Hey Arthur, ¿vas a ser tú el que me llevará a la escuela?

Él asintió y tomó asiento a mi lado. Al verlo tomar su lugar, Vanessa también tomó un cubierto y comenzó con su plato sin decir palabra. Me di cuenta de que yo no había acatado las reglas de los buenos modales en la mesa para esperar a que todos estuvieran sentados, y me molesté un poco. Seguro Vanessa lo sabía y lo había hecho intencionalmente. Pero bueno igual, ese era el desayuno. Es decir, con la prisa de todas las mañanas, no tienes tiempo de esperar a que todos estén en su lugar antes de empezar a probar bocado. Te quita valiosos minutos que pueden usarse en esquivar el tráfico o a estudiantes furiosos que llegan tarde a clase a lo largo del Campus. En Francia, siempre me sucedía. Mi compañera de cuarto de hecho, no desayunaba.

Vanessa le daba indicaciones a Arthur de pendientes por hacer en la ciudad bocado a bocado. Dudaba que él los necesitara realmente, pero los escuchaba con atención. Creo que los tomaba más como sugerencias que como órdenes. Él asentía y opinaba de vez en cuando. Al parecer, tenía más investigaciones qué hacer.

Terminé mi comida mucho antes que él, y me retiré a lavarme los dientes por segunda vez. Cuando volví corriendo de mi cuarto, él ya me esperaba al final de las escaleras. Sonriéndole, le pedí que me mostrara el camino hasta su auto mientras me ponía mi última adquisición en mascadas en el cuello, cortesía del hermano Eames. Ésta me encantaba, porque era blanca y toda floreada en tonos rosas oscuros. Él se divertía burlándose de que era de un gusto demasiado femenino para mí, pero yo lo ignoraba. Ése era el primer regalo que nadie del equipo me había dado, y yo lo atesoraba de sobremanera. ¿qué mejor oportunidad para estrenarla entonces que mi primer día de clases?

El auto que le habían prestado a Arthur para su trabajo era plateado oscuro, todo lujo y velocidad.

—Wow, ¿estás seguro que es para ti solo?

Él asintió, mientras sostenía la puerta para que me sentara. Yo me introduje en el interior de cuero y él tomó su lugar rápidamente.

—Vanessa pidió que le trajeran un chofer para siempre que necesitara salir, pero a mí no me gusta tener que esperar ni dar indicaciones. Es más fácil hacer las cosas por mí mismo cada que me surge la oportunidad. Así no tengo que planear ni dar explicaciones.

Asentí y me hundí en el mullido respaldo. Mi sueño ya se había ido por completo y no me había dormido realmente tarde, así que no volvía a correr el riesgo de casi quedarme dormida a su lado mientras él conducía, como la última vez.

—¿Y todos los miembros del equipo podríamos pedir un auto si así lo quisiéramos?

Arthur tardó un poco en contestarme.

—No lo creo, pero supongo que si los pidiéramos, nos darían por lo menos un par. Y la gasolina corre por nuestra cuenta.

Eso no era realmente una posibilidad para mí. Yo estaba complacida de que fuera Arthur quien tuviera que llevarme a la escuela todos los días. Aunque me costaría un poco acostumbrarme a estudiar y trabajar.

—¿Y me mostrarás por fin un diagrama del sueño? —le recordé.

—Bueno, Vanessa tiene uno, aunque es algo viejo. Pero ya te dije que los diagramas no son realmente algo del otro mundo.

—Pero me lo prometiste…

Arthur frunció la boca hacia un lado, como quien se resigna a no poder contestar con un no.

—Entonces te lo mostraré pronto. Mañana. Para que no quedes con la duda.

Yo sonreí triunfante.

—Y oye, ¿no se supone que pronto empezaremos también a crear el laberinto dentro de la mente del soñador?

—Eso espero, pronto. Tú sabes cómo podemos llegar a tardarnos cuando la misión es tan compleja como ésta. Nos puede llevar semanas terminar de crear todos los detalles exactos del laberinto.

—Ah; yo dijo que una semana a lo mucho. Yo haré la del primer nivel sola, ¿sabes?

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, Cobb me lo prometió —dije emocionada—. Y yo le pedí que fueras tú mi acompañante para ese trabajo.

Pude ver cómo se formaba la sonrisa en el perfil de Arthur. Sí, yo extrañaba trabajar con él. Esperaba que él también.

—Será un placer entonces —respondió. Su voz fue grave, galante y llena de cariño. Por algún motivo que no alcancé a atinar, comencé a sonrojarme. Me sentí avergonzada de ello, y me alivié de que Arthur tuviera que poner toda su atención en el camino. Aparté mi viste de él y procuré no despegarla tampoco de la autopista. A los pocos segundos, surgió un letrero verde que indicaba que la Universidad estaba sólo a la próxima salida.

—Cobb se irá en un par de semanas, ¿no? —inquirí rápidamente.

—Sí. Irá a por el somnífero de Yusuf, y de paso visitará a sus hijos. Creo que estará fuera bastante tiempo.

Iba a decir que sería el tiempo perfecto para que trabajáramos juntos en lo que le había mencionado, pero me abstuve. Supuse que él pensaba lo mismo.

El auto disminuyó su velocidad, y yo pude admirar el edificio de la que sería mi escuela los próximos meses. Un semestre más y me graduaba, sólo un semestre más. Y si adelantaba suficiente las clases, podría que incluso menos. Pero con el tiempo que tenía que dedicarle a mi trabajo, lo dudaba. Eso significaba que aunque terminara la Extracción múltiple, tendría que quedarme una temporada hasta terminar realmente la escuela. Y después, ¿qué pasaría?

—¡Vengo por ti a la una y media! —me gritó Arthur desde el asiento del piloto. Le sonreí a asentí mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras principales que daban al centro del Campus.  
>Pedí información a una mujer en una pequeña oficina, y con ayuda de sus indicaciones y un papel que me proporcionó, comencé a buscar el camino había mi facultad.<p>

Resultaba extraño. Por lo general, siempre me sentía emocionada el primer día de escuela: nuevos maestros, nuevas materias, nuevos temas… ahora lo sentía como algo rutinario, y me moría de ganas por volver a esa enorme casa compartida junto al equipo y al cuarto de planeación.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos. Observaba detenidamente todo lo que me rodeaba, como intentando grabarlo en mi cabeza. Me recordaba un poco a la técnica de la extracción para reconstruir lugares reales. No sabía como para qué utilizaría yo el entorno de una Universidad en un sueño, pero me entretenía del tiempo que me quedaba libre. Contrario a mi mala costumbre de París, Arthur me había llevado exageradamente temprano a la escuela. Me costaría trabajo acostumbrarme, pero el caso era que ahí estaba. Caminando por un corredor adornado de murales y lozas blancas, con el cuaderno abrazado contra mi estómago. Me daban ganas de sentarme en algún lugar y empezar a bocetear laberintos, pero preferí contenerme. Ya sería tiempo de hacer eso, y yo prefería dejarlo para cuando estuviese en el Cuarto de Arquitectos.

Al final del día, estaba aburrida. Debido a que ya había visto los primeros temas y en su mayoría los dominaba, no puse mucha atención. Los profesores pasaron por el salón a lo largo del día presentándose, explicando la primera clase y dejando trabajo para hacer en casa. Yo me la pasé sentada al fondo de la clase, con la mano en el mentón mirando la ventana. Todo parecía tan insulso y ordinario comparado con mi trabajo…

Arthur llegó por mí a la hora prometida. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Yo bajaba justo las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento cuando el auto plateado apareció en la entrada y se detuvo frente a mí. Arthur bajó la ventanilla, me saludó, bajó de su asiento y me abrió la puerta con caballerosidad para que yo entrara en el lugar del copiloto.

Noté las miradas de la gente a mi alrededor, aunque no sabía si eran exactamente para mí, para el llamativo auto o para el impecable porte de su conductor. Tal vez era para los tres.

No es que me molestaran o extrañaran en absoluto la formalidad y modos de caballero que nuestro Hombre Clave tenía para conmigo la mayoría del tiempo; él solía ser así.

De vuelta a casa, Vanessa había preparado un banquete en honor a mi regreso a clases, aunque me pregunté si había sido realmente sólo porque se la había pasado mencionando que tenía ganas de hacer un Gran Horneado y había por fin visto la oportunidad. Con esa excusa perfecta, había mantenido esclavizados a Cobb y a Eames todo el día en la cocina. No creí que para ellos fuera problema, pues eran los que más disfrutaban de ayudar a Vanessa —sobre todo Eames, que se devoraba la mitad de los platillos antes de que llegaran a servirse e irónicamente, era al que ella más solicitaba—, pero se veían exhaustos. Yacían en el sofá de la sala del televisor, aún con un ligero olor a la frescura de la verdura.

—Vanessa ha abusado de nuestra cortesía al ofrecernos a ayudarle —dijo Eames en cuanto me reí de su aspecto—. Nos hizo que fuéramos más allá de usar los cuchillos.

—Ah vamos, no lloren —Vanessa llegó caminando rápidamente desde la cocina—. No se arrepentirán de haberme ayudado.

Y lo decía enserio. Después de que todos fuéramos a vestirnos "para festejar", tal y como Vanessa nos había ordenado, ella arregló una pequeña decoración en la terraza de nuestra habitación. Una mesa grande para seis, velas, flores, mantelería y su _vajilla favorita_, que ella misma había mandado traer desde su casa, y decía guardar para una ocasión especial.

Todo el mundo se veía especialmente emocionado. Eames había dejado las camisas de colores frescos para ponerse una formal oscura con traje blanco, Cobb había mejorado la calidad de su traje y la apariencia de su peinado y Arthur… bueno, él se veía simplemente más formal, aunque más relajado a la vez —¿era eso posible?—. Vanessa se había cambiado sus pantalones de mezclilla y blusa floja de estampado por un vestido a la mitad del muslo y escote de color morado brillante y yo… otro vestido corto, pero todo blanco. Había decidido quitarme la mascada para dejar ver mi collar de plata y recogí mi cabello. Usé pulseras y aretes. En un minuto, estuve lista para reunirme con ellos.

—…dinos, a quién invitaste —la voz de Eames llegó a mí desde antes de llegar a verlos a todos reunidos en el balcón, pero sonaba risueña—. ¿Algún nuevo amante que quieras presumirnos?

—Ah, pero claro que no —sonó enfadada.

—¿Entonces?

—Esta es una ocasión especial, ¿no? ¿Puedo mantener en sorpresa la identidad del dueño de mi sexto plato?

Eames rió. Cubría su boca con la mano tocándose el codo. La miraba fija, pero divertidamente. Vanessa rodó los ojos.

—No es nadie del otro mundo. Ve. Siéntate y disfruta, que tu trabajo te costó. Si viene o no una sexta persona, ¿qué importa? Sería mi invitado, no el tuyo, y no serías tú quien tiene que pensar en cómo complacerle, sino yo. ¡Vai! Toma asiento —Vanessa dijo eso último también riendo, y le siguió con la mirada hasta tomó su lugar, del lado opuesto donde Cobb y Arthur se sentaban juntos y ya estaban platicando. Recorrió la vista por todo el balcón y cuando me vio a mí, parada en el portal, vi en sus ojos brillar el sarcasmo.

—Y vai tú también, a tu lugar. Que no hice todo esto por nada.

Su mirada me había recorrido, de arriba abajo. Y no hubo realmente burla ni lástima la que hubo en su mirada cuando terminó, así que no me preocupé ni me enojé. Ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Decidida, tomé mi lugar al lado de Eames y esperé a que ella tomara asiento en una de las cabeceras, que eran los únicos espacios libres, pero ella permaneció parada.

Tal vez realmente estaba esperando a alguien.

* * *

><p>Jajajajaja, se que se esperaban otra cosa, por el título; pero ¿adivinen qué? No se me ocurría otro título.<p>

Sí, este Chapter se ha acabado algo extraño, pero si quieren saber que pasará para quitarse de dudas, pues... manden reviews xD

Espero les haya gustado; batallé bastante con esto y la verdad espero haya quedado un poco mejor que el anterior. Había decidido subir hoy porque estaré totalmente ocupada mañana y pasado, así que ésto puede tomarse sólo como algo transitivo (como siempre digo xD)

¡Esperen el próximo pronto!

¡Nos vemos!

Besos.


	13. Mario

¡Hola a todos! Me ausenté un pequeño tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y espero que tan regularmente como en estas últimas semanas.

Espero me hayan extrañado, porque como incentivo por haberme ausentado aunque fuese en un tiempo tan corto, les traje sólo para ustedes y sólo porque los amo, un capítulo realmente largo. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios al final. (;

_DISCLAMIER:_ Es ya sabido que Inception no me pertenece. Sólo me atrevo a jugar un poco con las ideas de la historia y algunos de sus personajes y meter otros de mi propia cosecha para hacerlos sufrir a todos mucho, mucho. Y divertirme con ello al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>MARIO<strong>

Un hombre adulto de mediana estatura, vestido formalmente y de aspecto importante apareció en el portal. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Vanessa sonrió genuina y alegremente. Se acercó a él rápidamente para estrecharlo.

—Mario, me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él correspondía su abrazo. Él no gesticulaba mucho, pero su mirada se contrajo en una alegría profunda, dejando ver un par de arrugas a los costados de sus ojos.

Vanessa se alejó de él, sin soltarle los hombros, y lo miró. No evaluativamente como lo hacía conmigo, no sarcásticamente como lo hacía con Cobb, no lascivamente como —de vez en cuando— lo hacía con Arthur. No había burla, ni doble sentido, ni el ligero rencor que a veces le había descubierto en la mirada. Aquello era una extraña mezcla de añoranza con cariño, muy extraña viniendo de ella. Se me revolvió un poco el estómago.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, bien? —le preguntó mientras le frotaba el hombro, y nosotros comenzamos a mirarnos unos a otros, como esperando que alguien supiera quién era ese extraño al que nuestra extractora había invitado a una reunión del equipo. Eames negaba sonriendo, Arthur me decía que no con la cabeza con su seriedad habitual, pero algo confundido. Y Cobb… Cobb no nos dirigió una mirada. Él los veía a los dos fijamente, con total reconocimiento y extrañeza.

Vanessa y su invitado se habían estado hablando en voz baja, pero ella le miraba como si fuese una niña con su maestro y él le dirigía toda su atención como si ella fuese su niña consentida. Nuestra extractora se veía infantil e inocente al lado de ese hombre. Adiviné que se conocían de hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez él fuera su tío. O su Primo mayor. O incluso su padre. La posibilidad de que aquél hombre no fuera de su familia me había quedado descartada. Con esa forma en la que se dirigían el uno al otro, con cariño y confianza, sólo podía darse entre los lazos de sangre para alguien a como parecía ser Vanessa.

—Ah, pero mírate, cómo has crecido —señaló el hombre, esta vez él apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Vanessa—. A veces me pregunto dónde quedó esa jovencita que se negaba a ponerse un vestido para su primera cena con el Tío Mario.

—Ah, ya, no empieces con eso —lo empujó melosamente, como una adolescente juguetona—. Tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos, y yo misma aprendí a…

—¡Hey, nena! —le gritó Eames a mi lado— ¿Alguna hora o fecha en la que pienses presentarnos a tu amigo?

Sorprendentemente, ella no se volvió rápida y furiosamente, como hubiera seguramente hecho si cualquier otro del equipo le hubiera hablado de esa manera. Sino que rió y abrazó la espalda de su invitado para dirigirlo hacia la mesa. Sentí que amé a Eames en ese momento.

—Equipo, éste es mi tío político Mario. Mario, te presento a mi último equipo: Arthur, Eames y Ariadne. A Cobb ya lo conoces…

El aludido se dirigió a cada uno con esa cortesía que sólo la gente de años posee y nos saludó de mano a cada uno; aunque con Dom se puso más serio, y le saludó con ambas manos estrechadas, como un gesto de reconocimiento, según pensé.

Mario tomó el asiento libre de la cabecera que estaba de mi lado, y yo me sentí aliviada de tener a Eames de escudo con Vanessa. Con él en medio, nada de su humor ni ninguno de sus comentarios alcanzaban a llegar hasta mí. Él era como el prefecto neutralizador, como el antídoto a todas sus manías crueles al momento de compartir la hora de la comida. Aunque en el trabajo siempre resultaba diferente.

—¿Qué tal? —me dijo el hombre apenas terminó e sentarse— ¿Una arquitecta joven, eh?

Parpadeé.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí; eres la arquitecta.

Hice un esfuerzo por sonreírle a ese hombre. A pesar de su precipitado comentario —y acertado, por cierto—, resultaba agradable para ser conocido de Vanessa.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

El hombre apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, acercándose a mí con natural afinidad.

—Ese hombre, sentado junto a ti. No demuestra una gran clase, ni sentido del apego. Sin embargo, tiene una gran personalidad. Y es observador. ¿Notas esa manera disimulada que tiene para observar cada gesto, movimiento y maneras de cada quién? Está en todo. Eso es lo principal para ser un Imitador, o un Falsificador.

Asentí lentamente. Me volteé para mirar a Eames de reojo, y estaba distraído platicando con Cobb acerca de algo a lo que no puse atención. Reía y jugueteaba con los dedos de su mano, pero por un segundo, noté como su mirada se detenía con atención en el rostro de su interlocutor y luego, volvía a estar distraída y divertida.

—Una gran personalidad es también de gran ayuda en su trabajo —dijo a mi espalda Mario. Me volteé a verlo para preguntarle cómo se había dado cuenta de eso tan rápido, pero él ya señalaba a Arthur.

—La seriedad de ese hombre —dijo muy bajo—. Es una capa. Él es cuidadoso y perfeccionista, pero eficaz y exacto a la vez. Y también tiene una gran personalidad, pero no es de las que se ven a simple vista. ¿Ves ese gesto retraído? Habla de honestidad, de franqueza y de distinguida humildad. El trato con éste hombre no es para las personas que ven sólo se interesan en lo que es más fácil ver. Un investigador. Un Hombre Clave.

Abrí ligeramente la boca. Le miraba atenta.

—¿Y yo? ¿Cómo supo qué papel desempeñaba?

—Porque Vanessa me dijo que había una chica arquitecta en su equipo. Lo que no me esperaba es que fueras tan joven.

Sus palabras, en un modo, querían hacer el modo de halago. Me hice hacia atrás hasta topar con el respaldo de mi silla y le sonreí. Él me devolvió el gesto, marcando notablemente los pliegues a los lados de sus ojos. Su piel morena relucía con la luz de las velas que Vanessa había puesto por toda la mesa, y que eran la única fuente de luz en el balcón.

—¿Y no sabes cuándo van a traer hasta acá por fin la comida? —escuché decir a Eames. Vanessa había contratado por un par de horas a un grupo e servicio para que nos atendieran con los platillos. Ella y sus _ayudantes del día_ estaban demasiado cansados —o por lo menos decían estarlo —como para subir y bajar las escaleras llevado charolas o platos de comida de un lado a otro. Ésta era una ocasión especial, según ella, y todo tenía que ser servida por otras personas, aunque ella misma lo hubiese elaborado.

Y respecto a que Eames y Cobb no se arrepentirían de haber sido sus esclavos; tenía razón. Una sola cucharada del aperitivo y terminé enamorada. A lo largo de todo este tiempo reunida de nuevo con el equipo había ido tratando de convencerme de que la comida de Vanessa no era tan extraordinaria después de todo y de que ya me estaba acostumbrando, pero en aquél instante quedé atrapada y arrepentida de nuevo. Y la odié Más que nunca, pero en buena manera. Me sentí afortunada de que ella estuviese en ese momento absorta en una conversación del pasado con su Tío y que no viera mi cara cuando ese pequeño proyectil de sabor arribó a mi boca. Creo que se me tornaron los ojos o algo así, y debió haber sido muy gracioso, porque Eames comenzó a reírse. Me sonrojé por eso, y rogué que nadie más del equipo me hubiese visto. Pero cuando me armé de valor para mirar a mí alrededor, noté la mirada de Arthur fijamente clavada en mí. Aunque Cobb me ignoraba. Eso era un alivio.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas así —me dijo el hermano Eames, como intentando consolarme. Como la vez pasada en el balcón, su voz acentuada era ridículamente seductora. Se me hizo tan gracioso que me sonrojé más. Eso lo incitó a seguir—. Aunque deberías aprender a calmar esas mejillas en público de vez en cuando. Recuerda que cuando rompes corazones, no tienes permitido romper más que el mío.

En los mediodías en lo que nos habíamos juntado con Cobb a compartir nuestra comida chatarra en el Cuarto de Arquitectos, Eames y yo habíamos ido inventando un pequeño juego. Siempre que él empezaba a utilizar ese tonito gracioso, comenzábamos a comportarnos como si fuésemos una pareja de años casada, o un par de amantes que apenas se conocían. Yo me quejaba de que él nunca quisiera comer nada de lo que yo cocinaba, y aludiendo a lo que Vanessa había ido insinuando de mi manera de preparar la comida él se defendía excusándose que yo no sabía cocinar. Entonces, el microondas sonaba y partíamos lo que se hubiera preparado en su interior en tres partes iguales. A veces Cobb era nuestro hijo, y mientras imitaba el acento inglés de Eames, se quejaba de que siempre comíamos lo mismo. Luego yo lo mandaba callar y nos reíamos. Habíamos terminado ingeniando toda una historia acerca de ese estúpido juego, y nos mofábamos haciéndola girar y cambiar cada reunión. Era divertidísimo. Pero era algo privado, y me pareció extraño pero muy cómico que Eames lo estuviera utilizando en ese momento.

—Usted cariño, debería recordar la manera apropiada de hacerle cumplidos a una dama en la mitad de un cena. Está siendo demasiado evidente.

En este momento, habíamos captado la atención de Cobb. Sus ojos azules se reían al tiempo que intentaba que su boca no lo hiciera. Se llevó la servilleta lentamente a los labios, y yo me llené de ternura al verlo, pero Eames supo ágilmente como volver a captar mi atención.

—Ser evidente, señora, es algo que no me preocupa en este momento en lo absoluto.

Me volteé hacia él, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—¿Está usted acaso dispuesto a arriesgarse entonces? Debí imaginarlo. Fingir no ha sido nunca una de sus virtudes —era pésima en esto del acento inglés.

—En ese caso, dejemos de fingir —dijo él rápidamente—. Arthur, lamento que hayas tenido que ser el último en enterarte. Ariadne y yo somos amantes.

Vanessa calló de repente. Cobb y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Arthur entrecerró los ojos. Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo al respecto, los meseros dejaron el siguiente plato. Aunque algo triste por no haber alcanzado a darme más que un bocado al aperitivo, me lancé al primer plato fuerte. Bromear con Eames me había dado mucho ánimo, y procuré ya no hacer caras para evitar las burlas.

—Mario, ¿de hace cuánto conoces a Vanessa? —me aventuré a preguntarle, con una cucharada en camino a mi boca.

—De hace bastante, bastante tiempo. Desde que era una niña, de hecho —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Te casaste con su tía hace mucho?

—Oh; no. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Bueno, ella dijo que eras su tío político…

—Eso es sólo un decir, Ariadne —hizo un pausa—. Yo era muy buen amigo de su papá. Y me atrevo a adelantarte, que nos conocimos en este mismo trabajo.

—¿Eras un extractor entonces?

—Soy un extractor. Y le enseñe a mi niña todo lo que sé —la miró a través de la mesa—, y la mayoría de los que ella sabe ahora.

Asentí con asombro. Él no era exactamente su familiar. ¿Y desde hacía cuánto que existía esto de los sueños compartidos en todo caso?

La cena fluyó con deliciosidad en la comida, más plática y más risa. Todos estaba alegres, todos estaban relajados y dispuestos. El evento resultaba un gran descanso entre tanto trabajo y deberes.

Los meseros se fueron relativamente temprano y aún después de que todos los platillos hubiesen sido servidos, nosotros continuamos sentados en nuestros lugares, siguiendo la animación con buenas bebidas que Eames nos recomendaba y ayudaba a preparar. Era increíble la cantidad de alcohol que podía resistir ese hombre sin que le surtiera efecto notable. Copa tras copa, su borrachera alcanzó a asomarse sólo hasta bien entrada la noche. Arthur casi no bebió, pero igual que el resto disfrutaba enormemente con Cobb, quien a su estilo, cada vez se veía más animado. Vanessa estaba tan complacida, que le prometió a Mario arreglarle un espacio para que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera. Yo al día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano para volver a clases, pero no me preocupaba en absoluto. Con dormir unas cuatro horas podría sobrevivir a lo que se me tuviera que venir encima. Cuatro horas y un buen tarro de café.

Cuando la madrugada comenzó a apuntar, Vanessa le pidió a Mario que la acompañara a la habitación en la que hasta ahora Cobb dormía solo y se retiró acompañada de los dos. Yo comencé a retirarme para prepararme para dormir un rato, y arreglé lo necesario para el día siguiente todo lo posible para poder alargar mi sueño en la mañana. Yo era de esas personas que prefieren dormirse tarde a tener que levantarse temprano. Con una burlesca reverencia, atravesé la puerta del balcón e ingresé a la habitación. Me metí al baño para cambiarme sin ser perturbada.

Escuchaba las voces por las paredes amortiguadas de mis compañeros mientras me veía en el espejo para lavarme la cara. Platicaban al principio, pero al pasar un rato, parecía que su tono iba subiendo. Creo que alguien estaba molesto, porque parecían estarse reclamando algo. Yo nunca los había oído discutir en serio fuera del trabajo, así que supuse que también sería de juego.

Continué con mis cosas hasta que escuché un portazo furioso. Levanté la cabeza. Llevaba media manga puesta de mi pijama de lana moteada, pero sin pensarlo salí del cuarto de baño. Cuando encendí la luz de la habitación, pude ver a Eames parado en medio del pasillo entre los biombos que Vanessa había puesto para ocultar el resto de la habitación, mirando la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

Eames ladeó la cabeza.

—Parece que hay algo que no entiendo —respondió.

Yo me volví hacia la puerta, como para comprobar que lo que había escuchado hubiese sido real. Arthur… ¿enojado?

—Creo que el Hombre sin Imaginación malinterpretó nuestra broma de esta noche —continuó, comenzó a acercarse a mí a paso lento, con la mano en la barbilla—. Lo que me extraña —agarró la manga de mi pijama. Me recordó que la llevaba a medio poner y comenzó a acomodarla con pausada delicadeza, como dubitativo—, es que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Eames, creo que lo de…

Arthur mantenía la mano firmemente sobre el pomo de la puerta. En la oscuridad, lo vi apretándola más fuertemente. Yo lo miré como estúpida, mientras Eames soltaba rápidamente mi manga. Así como llegó, cerró la puerta y se retiró sin terminar lo que sea que fuese a decir.

Se vino el silencio. Todavía boquiabiertos, Eames y yo nos miramos.

Sin poder aguantarlo un momento más, estallamos en carcajadas.

—Creo que Arthur piensa que eres mala influencia para mí —dije entre risas—. Piensa que no me convienes.

Ay Arthur, siempre tan protector…

—No se preocupe señorita, el Tío Eames no le hará daño —dijo él exagerando todavía más su acento.

Cuando nos calmamos, me subí la manga rápido. No quería sufrir más malentendidos en caso de que alguien más llegara.

—Enserio, ¿cómo puede creer que tu y yo tenemos algo que ver? —inquirí.

—Ya te dije, es el Hombre sin Imaginación —respondió—. Pero no te asustes hermanita… eres demasiado dulce para ser mi tipo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Demasiado dulce? —le di un suave puñetazo en el estómago.

—Sí —rió—. Yo soy más del gusto de las mujeres fatales —dijo, sin dejar de sonar sarcástico.

—En ese caso, Vanessa es perfecta para ti —insinué con su mismo tono de doble sentido.

Él negó con la cabeza, como riendo. Miraba al suelo. Por un momento y por alguna razón, me pregunté si él tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse. En esa oscuridad, no podía adivinarse. Sin responderme, me besó la frente con ese gesto suyo de siempre y se fue.

—Buenas noches hermanita —me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>Así que... ¿qué tal? Espero les haya dado un pequeño paro cardíaco. O dos.<p>

Jajajaja, ¿ya ven hacia dónde se está dirigiendo esta historia? Espero todas sus opiniones, su preguntas y sus consejos. Todos serán alegremente recibidos. Y respondidos, si es posible.

También les quiero comunicar (Y porque simplemente no puedo resistirme) Que no puedo esperar a que sea Septiembre de este año para ver aunque sea en "ilegales" videos de mala calidad a mis amados Nyco Lilliu y M. Pokora en escena junto con todo el resto de la troupe de Robin Des Bois. Todos se ven geniales, y estas producciones francesas cada vez la hacen mejores. Y me muero por ver a los bailarines y sus coreografías. Y escuchar el resto de las canciones. Aunque posiblemente la veré completa hasta el 2014, ¡No me importa! estoy muy emocionada y sólo quiero compartirlo.

Los quiero.

¡Nos vemos!

Besos.


	14. Penelope, Christian, Robert

¡Bono de Pascua! Sólo porque los amo a todos... Sí, incluso a toda esa bola de querida gente amada que lee sin dejar review. Los adoro.

DISCLAMIER: Inception no me pertenece. Blah blah blah.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope, Christian, Robert.<strong>

A pesar de que había sido ella la que más tarde se había retirado a su cama, Vanessa estaba ahí, al día siguiente, con un sencillo desayuno listo en la mesa cuando bajé. Las ojeras en sus ojos estaban fuertemente marcadas, pero ella no asemejaba cansancio alguno. Minutos más tarde, Arthur nos acompañó y sin decir una palabra, ya estábamos en el auto.

No sabía si calificar todo ese silencio entre nosotros como «incómodo» o «común». Porque Arthur de hecho no eran de los que solían entablar grandes conversaciones, pero había algo muy singular en la forma en la que mantenía su boca deliberadamente cerrada. Había algo a su alrededor… algo que me recordaba un poco a lo que se sentía cuando él estaba cerca de Vanessa.

_Ay, no._

—¿Y tú no te sientes muy cansado? —le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente para terminar con aquello.

La expresión de Arthur se relajó ligeramente —espera… ¿Arthur tenía el gesto tenso?—, sin despegar la vista del camino.

—Algo. Pero con un buen café me pondré bien.

Otra cosa que Vanessa detestaba en su cocina era el olor del café. Ella siempre prefería beber cualquier clase de té o jugo energizante en vez de aquella «amarga bebida oscura» que juzgaba adictiva. En contraste y como consecuencia, el Cuarto de Arquitectos siempre tenía café listo y dispuesto impregnando el ambiente con su aroma delicioso. Y si Eames era el experto en bebidas alcohólicas, Cobb era nuestro maestro de la cafetera. Después de que Vanessa había pedido enojada que «desapareciera esa cosa de su vista», nuestro arquitecto en jefe se había adueñado del aparato y no era exactamente que nos molestara. De hecho, no había probado capuccinos ni expressos más deliciosos que los suyos. Desafortunadamente, esa mañana tendría que conformarme con un clásico de la cafetería. Agradecía que a Arthur le gustara llevarme tan temprano.

El resto del camino Arthur no pareció muy complacido, pero no me preocupó mucho. Pensé que sería el desvelo. Es decir… lo de la broma de anoche no le había afectado tanto, ¿no?

Después que me dejó en la entrada y prometió recogerme puntualmente a la misma hora del día siguiente, me dirigí corriendo a la cafetería. Los mullidos asientos de ese carro del año habían estado haciendo de la suyas en el camino, y volvía a sentirme adormecida. Después de tener por fin un vaso de humante elixir de la energía en mis manos, me dirigía al salón y me senté en mi mismo lugar.

—¿Apenas acabamos de empezar y no puedes con las tareas? —dijo alguien a mi lado. Me volví enojada, pero la chica que lo había dicho no parecía hacerlo en mal plan—. Penelope, mucho gusto —extendió su mano y la estreché—. Y éste es mi amigo Christian —dijo señalando al muchacho frente a ella.

—Hey, ¿amigo? —le reclamó él, besándole la mano.

—Mejor amigo —le respondió ella, y él se levantó para besarle los labios. El rió en su rostro y le dijo:

—Te la voy a devolver.

Yo fruncí el ceño, y un chico sentado enfrente de mí se acercó sonriendo:

—Incómodo, ¿no? Por eso es recomendable tener a alguien que te haga compañía cuando tus amigos se agarran besuqueándose. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ariadne —le respondí, y él se pasó la mano por su cabello oscuro.

—Mucho gusto Ariadne. Soy Robert —sonrió. Desde mi lugar podía percibir el aroma de su perfume.

—¿Y porqué e ves tan cansada Ariadne? —me preguntó Penelope, con el costado de su frente apoyado en su mano.

—Tuve una fiesta ayer —le respondí—. Aunque todavía no sé exactamente por qué —me reí un poco. La chica sonrió en respuesta, con su espeso cabello castaño claro cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Qué bueno que aproveches este tiempo para salir de fiesta —meditó—, dentro de unas semanas, no tendremos tiempo ni de respirar.

Eso era justamente lo que me temía. ¿De qué me serviría retomar mis estudios aquí, si no podría trabajar dentro de poco?

—¿Tienes algo? —me preguntó ella.

—No, sólo sueño —le respondí con cortesía.

—Pero es cierto —opinó Christian—. Oye, ¿cuándo salimos? Pongan fecha ya.

—¿Para qué te haces, si ya sabemos que no dejarás en blanco este fin de semana? —se burló Robert.

—Bueno, entonces este sábado —puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya que insisten…

—¿Nos acompañarías Ariadne? —me preguntó Penelope, con los codos en la mesa.

—No lo sé —admití—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

—Ay por favor, esa es la peor excusa —se quejó Christian— ¿Y no dejarías a Robert solo ahora que has visto cómo se pone, verdad?

—Ah; cierto —señaló Robert—. Salir con estos dos es como salir solo…

—Anda, acompáñanos —insistió la todasonrisas de Penelope.

Fruncí los labios.

—Lo pensaré —mentí.

Afortunadamente, el profesor entró en ese momento.

A l largo del día, el cuestionario prosiguió. Los tres se mostraron muy interesados de saber qué había sido de mi vida antes de llegar a esa escuela cuando les dije que venía de intercambio de Francia.

—Oh, Yo he estado ahí —dijo Penelope—. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Se hacen amistades de ésas que uno nunca olvida…

En eso estaba de acuerdo.

Respondí a todas las preguntas que me hacían en esos tiempo libres, evadiendo como pude todo acerca del equipo.

—¿Y en qué dices que trabajas? —me preguntó Robert, con tono que intentaba sonar desinteresado.

—Eh… hago mis prácticas profesionales con un… amigo que conocí en Francia el año pasado.

—Oh, ¿es el hombre que te vino a recoger ayer? ¿El trajeado bien parecido? —inquirió Penelope.

—No, él es el mejor amigo de mi jefe.

—Pues te tienen bien resguardada —señaló ella—. Yo pensé que era tu novio.

—¿Arthur? ¿Mi novio? —intenté reírme—. No, es decir; No. Claro que no.

—… ah —se burló ella, dándole vueltas al popote de la malteada que acababa de comprar—. Se veía tan atento contigo... y con ese carro que tiene yo no lo dejaría ir, nena.

—Hey —se quejó Christian y por quinta vez en el día, comenzaron una de sus cariñosas peleas de pareja. Robert tenía toda la razón acerca de tener un compañero para pasar el rato cuando eso sucedía. Resultó que a pesar de que se creía todo un galán, el tipo era bastante agradable.

Sin embargo, para cuando la hora de salida estaba cerca, el efecto del café de la mañana comenzaba a decrecer. En la última hora, sólo pude mantener la cabeza en pie apoyándola en mis propios puños y los ojos abiertos sacudiendo la cabeza cada vez que el pizarrón volvía a verse borroso. Necesitaría otro café para la salida. Yo tenía planeado esperar hasta llagar a la casa y pedirle a Cobb uno con doble cafeína si era posible, pero me estaba dando cuenta que no resistiría.

Resignada, con el "Nos vemos la próxima clase" que soltó el profesor antes de irse, recogí mis cosas rápidamente con una mano mientras que con la otra husmeaba en mi bolsillo, buscando mi dinero.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes? —me preguntó Penelope.

—Sí —respondí todavía distraída en mi búsqueda—. Ya no aguanto el sueño, tengo que correr por otro café antes que Arthur venga por mí.

Salí disparada para la cafetería siempre atenta del reloj, sin reparar en la gente que me rodeaba y chocando de vez en cuando. Pero el camino de la cafetería al estacionamiento resultó ser peor, cuando mi atención se vio dividida entre sostener mis libros y plumas con un brazo, un café con el otro, y concentrarme en no tropezar fatalmente con nadie a la máxima velocidad posible. Un hombre alto entrado en años que en apariencia también llevaba mucha prisa, casi se estampa de frente conmigo en la salida.

—Perdone, señorita —dijo sin reparar en mí, mientras yo hacía malabares con el café y una pluma se me caía al piso.

—No hay problema, fue mi culpa —dije de pura cortesía. Pero al volverme para levantar la pluma, me di cuenta de que el hombre ya se había alejado, tan presuroso como casi me había chocado y que además, se le había caído una tarjeta. La levanté con las uñas y leí con el ceño fruncido la única frase escrita en la pequeña gruesa hoja marfileña:

_Dr. L. Jan._

Me volví de nuevo para ver si todavía lograba divisar al hombre, pero ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de estudiantes presurosos y ocupados. Metí la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

La voz de Arthur me alteró. Afortunadamente, él pudo salvar mi café de mí misma. Vaya que tenía buenos reflejos.

—Hey, cuidado —me reprendió.

—Ay, perdona —me disculpé—. No estoy en mi mejor momento —me quejé.

—No hay problema —apuntó, con algo que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Al parecer, el desvelo lo seguía afectando tanto como a mí—. Pero, ¿qué haces con uno de éstos? —dijo señalando mi bebida—. Son asquerosos.

—Sí, lo sé —resoplé—; pero no quería quedarme dormida. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Arthur me abrió la puerta del auto e ingresé, maldiciendo aquellos cómodos asientos.

—Voy a tirar esto —me indicó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —grité, pero él cerró la puerta y me ignoró. Dirigiéndose con paso distinguido y rápido hacia el bote de basura más cercano, tiró mi café.

—Te pasas —le recriminé cuando se hubo sentado en el lugar del piloto.

—No te preocupes —me respondió—. Vamos por uno más decente a otra cafetería. Ves cómo no te arrepientes.

Crucé los brazos, como queriendo enojarme, pero no podía. No con Arthur. A decir verdad, la idea de que él me llevara a una cafetería me encantaba. Aunque a decir verdad, él no lucía del todo complacido.

_**Arthur.**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas esa mañana. Esa mañana, igual que la noche pasada. No había podido conciliar el sueño como no había logrado quitarme esa lacerante imagen de la cabeza. Una y otra vez, volvía a mí la imagen del hombro desnudo de Ariadne. Eso me provocaba algo que no lograba describir. Podía perfectamente reintegrar en mi mente los detalles de la luz de las velas que llegaban desde el balcón iluminando aquella pequeña, delicada, suave parte desnuda de su piel que su pijama dejaba ver. Y luego, ahí estaba Eames. Mirándola, y ella mirándole, y su mano sobre ella. No tenía idea de que aquello hubiera llegado tan lejos. Es cierto que había llegado a sospechar algo, pero nunca al grado que él me había terminado asegurando esa noche. Siempre me había parecido que él era para otro tipo de mujeres, pero ahí estaba, jugando con las mangas de la ropa de Ariadne.

Ariadne.

Hundí la cabeza fuertemente en mi mano, tallándome las sienes. Aquello era insoportable. Y Vanessa tenía toda la razón. Sin saber todavía muy bien lo que hacía, arranqué al carro y salí por la carretera a toda velocidad. Necesitaba despejarme, pero ni loco volvería a la casa antes de las dos. Tenía mucho que pensar y qué decidir. También tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero me tomaría el día libre. Ésa era mi primera decisión. Con el amortiguado ruido del motor a toda velocidad, mis emociones fueron esclareciéndose. Y aumentando. Aumentado, creciendo, hasta volverse incontrolables. Mi segunda decisión fue no parar hasta descargar toda esa furia. Y la carretera frente a mí parecía extenderse, infinitamente, como el tiempo que quería tomarme para aceptar la verdad de las cosas: había sido cobarde. De haberme movido antes, de haberle dicho las cosas directamente a Ariadne, de haberle dedicado más tiempo a ella y no al trabajo, de no haber exagerado tanto aquello de ser un caballero, todo habría sido diferente. Pero Eames, con sus abruptas decisiones y su poco respeto al espacio personal habían terminado quitándomela. A ella como otras cosas.

"_Sería una lástima… otra vez."_

La irritante voz de Vanessa se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Igual que aquella imagen, Igual que mis emociones. Miré el reloj rápidamente para determinar cuánto tiempo tenía para calmarme y regresar de una vez por todas. Aferrando con más fuerza el volante, mi rostro se oscureció. Sentía la presión en mis nudillos, pero aún así, pisé más fuerte el acelerador.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Espero dejen review. Y esperen pronto el próximo Chapter de esta historia, que cada vez da la luz de ser más y más larga.<p>

Los amo (¿Ya les dije...?)

Nos vemos, nos leemos.

Besos.


	15. Las Consecuencias de la Salsa

¡Hola amores míos! Sé que me he tardado un poco (un mucho), pero ya vengo aquí para entregarles otro capítulo más de esta historia mía.

**DISCLAMIEEER**: Inception no me pertenece. Blah Blah Blah. Pero me voy a casar con Arthuer de todos modos, yo lo sé (8

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA SALSA<strong>

—Ariadne, pásame la crema.

Vanessa extendía la mano desde la cabecera donde estaba sentada. Sin agitarla, sin soltar las palabras que había mencionado con su normal superioridad, que yo tanto detestaba. Algo extrañada, solté mi tenedor a medio camino hacia mi boca y se la pasé.

Mario llevaba contando desde el inicio de la comida toda clase de anécdotas entretenidas, que tenían que ver con los viajes que había realizado por trabajo. Casi nadie más había tomado la palabra, y a nadie parecía molestarle que su protagonismo estuviera abarcando preciosas horas de trabajo. Aquella era la comida más larga que habíamos tenido jamás en la casa. Supuse que aquello era porque antes de que él llegara, Vanessa inundaba todo con ese malestar que nunca parecía dejar de sentir hacía la mayoría de nosotros, y a pesar de su buen sazón en la cocina, todos procurábamos terminar con aquellas reuniones lo más rápidamente posible. Ahora, ella sonreía y hablaba animadamente, como si su tío político le hubiese dado de beber alguna medicina o droga de la felicidad en cuanto cruzó el portal de aquel balcón en la fiesta del equipo. Y para celebrarlo, había preparado comida mexicana. Una variedad inmensa de cosas de todos colores se esparcían alrededor de la mesa, cada una deliciosa y fuerte a su propio estilo.

—Oh, cuidado Ariadne —me advirtió Eames a punto de poner salsa sobre mi plato—. Eso está picante. Yo mismo la preparé —me guiñó el ojo—. Si no estás acostumbrada a comer chile, ponle sólo un poco.

Me costaba trabajo creerle a Eames con Vanessa y Mario usándola tan frecuentemente. Yo había observado cómo se pasaba aquel platito lleno de rojo de un extremo de la mesa al otro entre ellos, y sentía curiosidad de probar aquella cosa. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi a Vanessa ponerle una buena cucharada a un taco y dándole grandes mordidas.

—Bueno —acepté—, sólo un poco…

Pero me pasé la mano, porque con el primer bocado comenzaron a llorarme los ojos.

—¡Te dije que lo menos posible! —me reprendió el hermano Eames, intentando no reírse, pero yo ya estaba agitando mi mano desesperadamente.

—Agua… —alcancé a decir, y tomé rápidamente mi vaso.

—¡No, espera Ariadne! ¡Eso sólo te…! —intentó detenerme, pero yo ya me había hecho de un buen trago. Comencé a toser.

—Eames, pásale la crema —oí que decía Vanessa con tranquilidad.

—¿No hay leche?

—¡Pásale la crema y no discutas!

Arthur tomó una cucharada de crema y me la metió en la boca. Para cuando mi lengua comenzaba a controlarse, Eames ya se reía.

—Ah —tosí—. Estaba picante.

—Claro que estaba picante —dijo Vanessa—. ¿Qué creías que era? ¿Salsa de tomate?

—Vanessa no le reprendas, la niña no sabía —dijo Mario palmeándome la espalda para que me calmase.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó Arthur.

—Pero claro que está mejor —soltó Vanessa, enfadada.

Mario la miró a través de la mesa. Luego volvió a mí y me dijo:

—Come un par de cucharadas más, ¿sí? Te calmarás rápido.

Asentí pesadamente. Levanté la vista hacia donde estaba Cobb y él me miraba. Con los labios me preguntó «¿Mejor?». Asentí. El sonrió y me extendió una fritura.

—Con esto la crema sabe mejor —me dijo. Yo le sonreí y tomé el totopo delicadamente, sin dejar de mirarle. Una sensación extraña revoloteó en mi estómago.

—Perdona —Eames carraspeó—. No fui lo suficientemente rápido.

—Te estabas riendo —le recriminé.

—Cierto. Eso me impidió ser lo suficientemente rápido.

Puse lo ojos en blanco mientras bañaba el totopo en crema. Estaba rico.

—Es increíble, Eames —dijo enfadado Arthur.

Arthur andaba algo raro últimamente. Desde que me había llevado al café ese día después de clases, ya no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Es decir, me llevaba y me recogía de la escuela todas las mañanas y participábamos en equipo en las discusiones del equipo en el Cuarto de Planeación, pero algo en él parecía distinto. Estaba como alejado, como serio. Más serio que de costumbre. Era como si se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo. No había dejado de ser cortés ni caballeroso en todo lo que hacía, pero ahora, parecía que todo lo ejecutaba a metros de distancia. Era cierto que yo estaba muy ocupada para hacer mucho al respecto, pero comenzaba a preocuparme. Algo le molestaba, y yo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con lo de aquella broma tonta de la fiesta del equipo.

Cuando terminé el totopo, me levanté.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —me disculpé—. Me retiro.

Sin esperar a que alguien contestara, me dirigí lo más rápidamente posible al Cuarto de Arquitectos.

Los días habían pasado, y los temas del curso que yo conocía de lo que había adelantado en Francia estaban quedándose atrás. Cada día tenía que ocupar más parte de mi tiempo en la escuela, en parte por el trabajo en casa y en parte para el estudio. Yo me sentía culpable de no poder trabajar con Cobb como antes, aunque él me asegurara que no tenía problema alguno respecto a mi tiempo empleado a la Universidad, y que había cosas prioritarias. Hoy me habían dejado toneladas de tarea. Yo tenía una estrategia: elegir qué cosas podía hacer en la misma clase, qué cosas tenía que hacer forzadamente en casa, y qué cosas podía copiarle a alguien el día siguiente. Penelope se había convertido en mi mejor arma secreta para eso. Era ella justamente la que menos me recriminaba por no acompañarlos cada fin de semana a salir de fiesta, y para mí era más cómodo copiarle que a Christian o incluso a Robert, quien no me perdonaba por dejarlo solo, cuando yo sabía que él salía a los bares con los otros dos sólo para ver qué pescaba. Ellos sabían que yo tenía un trabajo que absorbía todo mi tiempo, pero parecían no entenderlo. Aunque mientras yo pudiera vadearlos, lo mucho que pudieran reclamarme no importaba. Yo sabía que eso de ofenderse era puro juego, y que sería una estupidez que ellos pudieran llegar a enojarse en serio por algo como eso.

Suspirando, abrí mi cuaderno de notas. Casi nunca lo usaba, y de hecho no sabía yo porqué lo seguía llevando a la escuela, pero ese día había sido tan pesado que había dispuesto de él. Mientras hojeaba sorteadamente buscando mis apuntes de aquél día, el cuaderno se detuvo en una página. Después de esa tarde en que Arthur me había llevado a la cafetería, había encontrado una tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Por algún motivo, no la había tirado, sino que la había puesto entre las hojas de mi cuaderno de apuntes sin detenerme a contemplarla, pero no le había prestado importancia. Lentamente, tomé la pequeña gruesa hoja y volví a leer:

_Dr. L. Jan._

Como si hubiera sido de largo tiempo atrás, recordé al hombre con el que casi me había tropezado aquella tarde al salir de la escuela. Desde entonces no me había desvelado tan olímpicamente, recriminándome por lo que casi había sucedido; pero de todos modos había terminado olvidándolo. Lo único que mantenía mi mente ocupada acerca de aquél día últimamente era el hecho de que desde ese entonces las cosas habían cambiado con Arthur. Y mientras divagaba acerca de eso, perdiendo mi tiempo desintencionadamente, volteé la tarjeta. Con extrañeza, descubrí que la parte de atrás estaba toda tapizada de una pequeña letra, escrita a mano con tinta de fino punto:

_Rebeca renunció. Me voy a Suiza a buscar otro Imitador. Yo te dije que no era bueno confiar en las mujeres para cosas como ésta, pero tú insististe. Mi vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde. Necesito los papeles para entes de irme, entrégaselos a David antes de la 1. Vuelvo el martes dentro de quince días. _

_Adelanta tu trabajo, el tiempo apremia. S._

Releí aquella nota azul una y otra vez. Ahora entendía la prisa de aquél hombre. Debía tener un jefe horrible. Me preguntaba de qué serían aquellos "papeles" que estaría buscando, cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

No reconocí aquella voz, amortiguada por la gruesa puerta. Algo que adoraba de ese cuarto era que muy poco ruido podía entrar y desconcentrarme, si bien en cambio afuera podías escuchar perfecto lo que sucedía adentro. Después de que gritara una afirmación, Arthur entró con aquél paso limpio y propio suyo. Inexpresivo, levantó la cabeza, identificando la principal carta de presentación de mi cuarto favorito de la casa.

—Huele a café.

Yo asentí.

—Estaba a punto de servirme… ¿Quieres un poco?

Pero Arthur no parecía ponerle atención a mis palabras, observando fijamente la esquina cerca de la ventana en la que reposaba el refrigerador, el microondas y la cafetera, junto con todos los paquetes de desechables.

—…Cobb lo hizo —agregué, parándome y dirigiéndome a servirnos un poco. Siendo tan amigo de Cobb como él era, conocería de sobra su habilidad para preparar café. Él no rechazó el vaso que le tendí antes de que me sentara nuevamente frente a mi trabajo.

—Toma asiento —le dije señalando la silla de Cobb. Él la miró un momento, cómo si supiera que su presencia perturbaba el equilibrio de todo lo que ahí había, y como si supiera que al tomar asiento la cosa se pondría extraña. Yo hubiera preferido que se trajera su propia silla, como Eames, pero estaba contenta que él estuviera ahí, y tuviéramos un tiempo a solas. No pasaba de esta manera hace mucho. De modo que después de que solté un «No pasa nada» con la mayor despreocupación que pude, Arthur se hizo de la silla de Cobb. Parecía incómodo.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo? —inquirió señalando mis libros de la escuela todos apilados al lado de mi cuaderno de notas. Yo los miré rencorosamente disimulada y mentí con la cabeza. Di un sorbo a mi café para verme más sincera.

—Apenas un par de tareas… pero nada importante —me reservé el «De todos modos pienso copiar la mitad mañana antes de clase, con lo temprano que me llevas…»—. Estaba apurada a retirarme de la mesa porque me dio vergüenza lo de la salsa —me excusé, sin poder evitar sonrojarme. Eso le dio un toque de veracidad a lo que decía—. Y con Eames riéndose… —recordé.

El gesto de Arthur era inexpresivo, pero su vista se oscureció. De un momento a otro, una especie de controlada furia comenzó a asomarse en ellos.

—¿No es increíble? —preguntó.

—Ay, no; ya conoces a Eames —intenté calmarle.

—Por Dios Ariadne, él se reía mientras te atragantabas y no hizo nada por ayudarte.

—No, Arthur, el me había advertido de eso, y yo fui la que se pasó con…

—La verdad —me interrumpió—, no entiendo cómo puedes salir con alguien así.

Nos miramos fijamente, en silencio. Yo estaba incrédula. Él parecía irritado. Aquello había sido posiblemente lo más dramático que él jamás me había dicho. Me pareció extraña, aquella situación. Entrecerré lo ojos.

—De verdad, Arthur. ¿Crees que Eames y yo somos pareja?

Él, que al hablar había ido acercándose a mí a medida que sus palabras se volvían más enfadadas, se devolvió rápidamente a su respaldo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—Arthur, Eames y yo no somos nada. Bueno… no en ese sentido.

—Pero Eames dijo… —insinuó, con los ojos entreabiertos.

—¿En serio? ¿Va a creer algo que Eames te dijo? —dije mientras jaloneaba mi mascada, incómoda.

—No lo entiendo… —pronunció lentamente

—Ay Arthur, lo de la otra noche fue una broma. Es cómo un juego que él y yo nos hemos venido inventando cuando nos reunimos aquí a comer chatarra —expliqué. Su mirada voló rápidamente hacia la esquina de refrigerador y se mostró sorprendido. Cuando lo comprendió todo, pareció comenzar sonreír.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió, como riéndose de sí mismo.

—Enserio —le aseguré. Él «Además, creo que a mí me gusta Cobb» se me quedó atorado en la garganta—. Y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya me dijo que no soy de su gusto, así que no corro ningún peligro a ser devorada por el Hermano Eames —me burlé, imitando su acento—. ¿Te digo algo? —Arthur me dirigió una mirada para indicarme que prosiguiera, mientras bebía—. Él se burlaba diciendo que te la habías creído.

—Por un momento —admitió, sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír de aquella manera. Se levantó de la silla de Cobb, mirando la mesa tras de mí—. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes tanto trabajo?

—Sí —asentí como una niña mientras me daba la vuelta hacia mis libros. Me desilusioné al ver aquella montaña desorganizada de trabajos pendientes, y no pude evitar perder la postura. Suspiré.

Arthur parecía reírse de mi reacción, y se acercó hacia mí con esa brillante expresión en el rostro, extendiéndome algo con la mano.

—Se te cayó esta tarjeta de… —la miró para leerla—. El Doctor L. Jan… —se detuvo en seco. Frunció el ceño. Se quedó un momento mirando aquella pequeña gruesa hoja de papel. Le dio la vuelta y rápidamente, leyó la nota—. Ariadne, ¿Qué haces con esto? —me miró.

—No es mía. Yo la…

—Ariadne, ¿Sabes de quién es esto?

—No… —le respondí confundida.

—De un Doctor. Doctor en Arquitectura; Louis Janois —dijo señalando cada abreviatura.

Mi boca se abrió de asombro. Le arrebaté la pieza a Arthur y la releí, incrédula.

—Y la nota… la persona quien la firma debe ser Sebastian —dije, a medio grito. Ahora comprendía lo del Imitador. La primera vez que había leído aquello, me había negado a creer que había otra persona relacionada con los Sueños Compartidos en la escuela. A menos claro, que después de todo fuese un profesor de arquitectura. Louis Janois, el arquitecto del grupo de Sebastian. Tenía una gran suerte de que no me diera clases—. ¿No deberíamos mostrársela a Vanessa? —inquirí.

—Sí. Pero…

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo la encontraste Ariadne? ¿Y por qué la conservas?

—Pues… el otro día… el segundo día de clases, para ser exacta… yo llevaba el café de la escuela y todos mi libros y recuerda que yo no usaba bolso, así que los llevaba todo en la mano. Y como iba a toda velocidad, un señor que también llevaba prisa tropezó conmigo y se la había caído esto —dije alzando la nota—. Y se me había olvidado que la tenía.

Arthur asintió, volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Te creo —me dijo. ¿A qué se quería referir con eso?—. Ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de decírselo a Vanessa.

—Pues si vamos a tener problemas con decirle… ¿no sería mejor que no se lo dijéramos? —divagué, aunque me arrepentí de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello.

—Ariadne, cualquier tipo de información, sea la que sea, de otro equipo, es siempre invaluable. Podríamos utilizarla en cualquier situación. Lo que ella no tiene que saber es que tú la has encontrado. No te preocupes, yo le diré que me la encontré por ahí. Recuerda que yo soy el investigador.

—¿Pero no pasó mucho tiempo ya de eso? ¿No vendría esta "información" resultando obsoleta?

—Pues ciertamente… —reflexionó él—. Sebastián regresa de Suiza mañana, si la fecha en la que se escribió la nota es relativa a la que la encontraste. Con esto, Vanessa podría ir a darle un susto al aeropuerto.

Reí. Sonaba infantil, pero me sonó a una gran idea.

—Ciertamente —aseguró Arthur—. Si le demostramos a un equipo contrario que sabemos algo de sus movimientos, empezarán a desconfiar entre sí. Son la clase de cosas que siempre funcionan.  
>—Bueno, ¿Qué esperas entonces? Hay que decirle a Vanessa.<p>

—Yo iré a decirle. Pero no ahorita. Esperaré a ayudarle para preparar la cena.

Otra de las cosas que habían cambiado drásticamente desde la llegada de Mario, era que según ella "respetando" que yo estaría ocupada por los horarios de clase y todo el trabajo extra, su tío se había convertido en su principal ayudante, y también había comenzado a pedirle a Arthur que le ayudara en la cocina más seguido. Me preguntaba a menudo qué era lo que él pensaba al respecto, pero se mostraba muy imparcial. En contraste con ello, Eames, el que yo creía era su pinche favorito, había pasado a casi no acompañarla. Eso me recordó una cosa.

—Oye, ya casi es cumpleaños de Eames —insinué—. ¿Crees que Vanessa tenga algo planeado?

—Ella, sí —me respondió—. Yo no tengo idea de qué voy a regalarle.

—Ah, yo sí… —dije pensando en la botella de vino Francés que me había traído de mi departamento y que guardaba, aún empacada, para una ocasión especial. Aquello era lo mejor que tenía para darle—. Pero preferiría regalarle otra cosa. Aunque todavía no sé…

—Bueno, podríamos salir después de que te recoja de la escuela un día y ver qué encontramos...

—Esa es una magnífica idea —Eames entró de improviso a la habitación, sobresaltándonos—. Así recuperamos un poco del tiempo perdido juntos… pero procuren mantenerlo en secreto. El cumpleañero podría enterarse.

—Ah, se supone que no oirías eso —me quejé.

—No se preocupen, no quiero regalos —dijo acercándose y juntándonos en un abrazo—. Pero quieran o no, vamos a salir esa noche a celebrar. Y yo digo a donde. Pero ustedes pagan.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero comentarios! De todo tipo, serán bien recibidos.<p>

Los amo.

Besos.


	16. Sebastian

¡Hola a todos!¡Los quiero! Y sólo por mi ausencia y todo eso... ¡Bono de semana de exámenes! Por que por lo menos para mí lo es... Y bueno, espero que disfruten con este capítulo, que tantas veces he revisado xD

También les comento que como podrán notar, he hecho una excepción en las reglas de formato a las que estoy acostumbrada. Apenas por un pequeño detalle, pero ahi está.

Ah, y también les digo que los personajes de Penelope, Christian y Robert son sólo unos originales míos de otra historia, que decidí venir poniendo aquí porque me agradaban para el ambiente y para que Ariadne no estuviera sola en la escuela, pero tengo que aclarar que no les tengo planeada una gran relevancia y que Robert solo se cree un galanazo, pero no se siente exactamente atraído por Ariadne.

**DISCLAMIER**: Inception no me pertenece. Aunque tengo planes para hacer que Arthur y Eames me pertenezcan. Mua-ja-jajá.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

Vanessa se mostró de lo más interesada cuando Arthur le contó de la nota. Con sorpresa mía, él fue de lo más hábil para inventarse una historia acerca de cómo la había encontrado. A la mañana siguiente en que bajé para desayunar, ella estaba bien vestida para salir. Se notaba que quería darle una impresión a Sebastian, y no pude evitar recordar eso que Eames había dicho acerca de las "mujeres fatales" cuando la vi. Iba toda entallada, toda mallones y tacones negros, altos. Se había peinado cuidadosamente, sin que esto fuera evidente y por supuesto, sin olvidarse de su blusa de color metálico sin espalda.

—¿Porqué te arreglas así tan temprano? —le pregunté, mirando disimuladamente la avena de mi plato.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó mientras se ponía unos aretes larguísimos. Se notaba que estaba de magnífico humor, porque había soltado aquella frase suya sonriendo mientras se contemplaba, satisfecha—. Tengo que adelantar mis planes si quiero ir al aeropuerto. Ningún chofer quiere recogerme tan temprano y Arthur no va a volver a la casa después de llevarte a la escuela. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer también. Así que los voy a acompañar.

Hice una mueca, sin que ella pudiera verme. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan latosa en el camino. Sin Mario ahí, quien sabe cómo se comportaría.

Como hecho a propósito, Arthur también vestía más elegante que de costumbre aquella mañana. Y al igual que Vanessa, se veía alegre. Él me sonrió antes de sentarse a desayunar al lado mío, saludándome y contempló con sorpresa a Vanessa. Aquella ropa que llevaba ella se hubiese visto vulgarsísima en cualquier otra mujer, pero en ella hasta se veía admirable. Sintiéndome incómoda entre aquellos dos, que parecían combinar tan idealmente, hice y deshice el nudo de mi mascada una y otra vez.

Camino al auto los miré caminar juntos, pensando en la extraña pareja que formaban de aquella manera. Vanessa no era exactamente muy alta, así que incluso con tacones Arthur le llevaba algo de ventaja en la estatura. Ella avanzaba erguida, con la barbilla alta, lo que combinaba casi perfecto con la propiedad y estilo de Arthur. Él le abrió la puerta del auto para que ella se sentara y todo se vio tan estético que por un momento pensé que estaban filmando un comercial, pero no dejaba de verse extraño. Yo tomé mi lugar al lado de Arthur y el auto arrancó, mientras yo me preguntaba si mi mente me engañaba o si realmente por un segundo había habido algo inusual en ese intercambio de miradas que creía haber notado, antes de que ella ingresara al auto.

Afortunadamente, el camino fue muy tranquilo. Yo pude acurrucarme a gusto y ordenar en mi cabeza el orden en el que haría los trabajos pendientes. Nadie habló, pero no hacía falta. Arthur se veía complacido, Vanessa parecía complacida y yo tenía en que ocupar mi mente. Cuando llegamos a la Universidad y Arthur me dejó frente a las escaleras, también ayudó a Vanessa a pasarse a sentar a su lado en el auto. Una vez más, formaron todo un espectáculo los dos, con esos movimientos suyos acompasados y estéticos, casi bailados. No pude evitar fruncir la boca y volverme para evitar terminar de ver aquello. Y ahí estaba Penelope de la mano de Christian, contemplándolos atentamente en cuanto me di la vuelta.

—Ah, ya entiendo todo —dijo mientras le copiaba una investigación para la primera clase.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirí sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Tu amigo, el guapo del auto… la tipa que venía con él es su novia, ¿no?

Casi rompo la punta de mi lápiz al oír eso.

—¡No! —chillé, sin poder evitar contenerme. Penelope se rió de eso, mirándome divertida con la cabeza apoyada delicadamente sobre el dorso de su mano. Carraspeé—. Es decir… vaya, si yo no soy cien veces novia de Arthur, ella no lo es _mil veces_ —intenté aclararle.

Apoyada sobre su pupitre como estaba, Penelope comenzó a morderse dulcemente la uña del meñique, sin despegarme la vista. Creo que había malinterpretado mi reacción.

—Ah, de modo que me equivoqué… —insinuó—. Menos mal, se ve muy víbora la mujer esa. Aunque daría a mi novio porque la ropa que llevaba se me viera como ella —Christian, que hablaba animadamente con Robert, le reclamó desde su asiento.

—Quién sabe, tal vez ese es un mérito exclusivo de las víboras —solté con rencor, y me arrepentí al instante. Nunca había pensado en decir aquello en voz alta. Penelope abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Ay nena, no te conocía yo esas manías de hablar… —dijo irguiéndose en su lugar, intentando contener la risa.

—Cuidado con la niña de la mascada —rió Robert frente a mí, mientras Christian hacía sonidos de burla.

Me sonrojé horriblemente. Sin saber qué más hacer, me tapé la cara con las manos y olvidé el trabajo urgente que estaba copiando.

_**Vanessa.**_

Me gustaba arreglarme para ocasiones especiales. Y tener una excusa para hacerlo. Todavía no sabía muy bien lo que haría, pero estaba segura de que me divertiría ese día. Me gustaba tratar a Sebastian, porque él entendía ese juego de ingenio que a mí me gustaba jugar. Y conociendo lo observador que era, me ocupé de cómo me veía esa mañana. Sabía a qué hora arribaba su vuelo, porque Arthur lo había investigado por mí y estaba entusiasmada con verle de nuevo, aunque eso pudiera sonar mal.

Aquella mañana, me sentía bien conmigo misma. Había adelantado bastante mi trabajo, el resto de equipo iba a buen ritmo, y Mario estaba conmigo de nuevo. Yo incluso estaba segura de que él me traía información sobre papá, pero no sabía por qué todavía no me la había dado. Aunque no me iba a poner a pensar en eso en ese momento.

Sonreí arreglándome los últimos detalles, mientras Ariadne y Arthur terminaban de desayunar. Estaba satisfecha. No dejaría que las tonterías de Ariadne ni los silencios de Arthur me arruinaran ese momento.

Arthur tenía algo importante qué hacer ese día. Él nunca especificaba cómo conseguía toda esa información de la que se hacía para las misiones, pero si eso implicaba vestirse de la manera en la que lo hacía esa mañana, yo podría haberle pedido que lo hiciera de la misma manera todos los días. Mirándolo a través del espejo en el que me arreglaba, acepté que algo que siempre había admirado de él era su porte y su estilo al vestir. Parecía sacado de una promocional de trajes de alta firma. Eso contrastaba tremendamente con la chiquita de Ariadne sentada a su lado, toda jeans y mascadas con el cabello suelto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella parecía algo ida esa mañana. Aunque no me interesaba realmente, me preocupaba que a Arthur pudiera interesarle. Camino al auto, ella se atrasó como si no tuviera mucha tarea por copiar en la escuela, y yo caminé del portal de la casa al estacionamiento de nuestra sección de la casa al lado de Arthur.

El sol todavía no salía por completo, y el frío gris de las mañanas de la costa comenzaba a meterse por mis poros. Lo recuerdo perfecto. Las hojas de los árboles aún opacos por la luz escasa se mecían acompasadas, y yo podía sentir aquél suave viento en mis oídos y en mi cabello. Fuera de aquello, y del sonido de mis pasos ritmados a los de Arthur, todo era silencio. Pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, no fue un silencio que me oprimiera el pecho. Era un silencio invitador, insinuante. Un silencio que llenaba sus sordos espacios con un par de respiraciones que querían transmitir algo mientras sus cuerpos caminaban, juntos. Por un instante, el espacio entre él y yo se llenó de una extraña cordialidad y un confundido sentimiento. Yo, intentado imitar su inescrutable gesto, comprendí algo en aquél momento.

Cuando él me abrió la puerta del coche para entrar en el asiento trasero, me miró a los ojos. Pero no como aquella vez en mi oficina, cuando yo le había hecho malinterpretar lo que sucedía entre Eames y su Ariadne. Ahí, en lo que apenas fue un instante, volví a descubrir algo que no pude atravesar a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Y lo peor fue, que no supe cómo interpretarlo. De modo que cuando él cerró la puerta y me quedé dentro del auto, sola por unos segundos, solté el aire que me venía ahogando.

Sebastian no llevaba equipaje. Pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Lo conocía demasiado a él y a sus manías como para sorprenderme. Él estaba aterrado de verme, pero me sonrió con esa hermosa hipócrita sonrisa suya cuando me vio acercándome a donde él esperaba un taxi.

—¿Qué tal Suiza? —pregunté como si fuéramos viejos grandes amigos.

—Deliciosa. Hace un frío horrible, pero hay chocolate en cada casa que puedas visitar —dijo, tomando la mano que yo le extendía para besarla con galantería.

—¿Y visitaste muchas?

Él me miró con sus ojos azules aún a centímetros de mi mano, comprendiendo el juego que le proponía. Me regocijé de aquél oculto veneno en su lenguaje corporal. Aquello no era algo que se veía todos los días.

—Las suficientes para encontrar lo que buscaba —respondió alejando su vista, pidiendo la parada a un taxi. Abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar, en un ademán que distaba de ser sinceramente cordial, pero que estaba lleno de elegancia y esa ironía que tanto me encantaba de él. Reí de la misma sarcástica manera.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —pregunté una vez los dos adentro, estirando los brazos sobre mis rodillas cruzadas. Disfruté de su devoradora mirada, recorriéndome. Yo sabía lo difícil que era para una mujer tener su atención de esa manera, con lo bien parecido que él era. Haberme arreglado había valido la pena después de todo.

—Ya que te ves tan bien… —comenzó a decir—. Te invito a comer.

El ambiente del auto en el que íbamos se llenó del aroma de su perfume de marca y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquello, sólo para sorprenderme deseando que la persona a mi lado fuese alguien más.

_**Ariadne.**_

El día fue más tedioso de lo que hubiese deseado, y yo intentaba despejarme mientras caminaba a solas con mi nuevo bolso —cortesía de Cobb y mi favorito de todos— colgando del hombro por uno de los pasillos en mi tiempo libre. Yo tenía una práctica larga aquél martes, y saldría tarde sí o sí. Suspiré pensando en Vanessa divirtiéndose con Sebastian, y lo que nos contaría en la cena a la hora de reunirnos. Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y yo todavía rondaba por la escuela, esperando a que se terminara el descanso para entrar de nuevo al aula a entregarme a otras dos horas de trabajo sin parar. Dos horas más y sería libre.

A medida que avanzaba, los pasillos se hacían más silenciosos. No más vacíos; más silenciosos. Me agradó aquella calma con la que la gente transitaba a mí alrededor, como si ellos también pensaran profundamente. Ya comenzaba a disfrutar de aquél espacio en blanco, cuando de una oficina comenzó a escucharse el ruido de una discusión acalorada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿¡Entonces cómo demonios supo!? ¿Te has enterado de que fue a buscarme a la parada del taxi?

—¿Yo que voy a saber? A mí o fue al que le sacaron la información.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Motivada por la curiosidad, aminoré la rapidez de mi paso para escuchar con más atención.

—¿Crees que haya sido…? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada, pero que no dejaba de sonar enojada.

—Él raramente pone un pie en la casa, ¿en qué momento se va a encontrar con ella? Ya sabes que ella casi no sale cuando está trabajando —respondió otra voz, más baja y rasposa.

—Y yo ya me he ausentado demasiado… todo por _tú_ culpa. ¿Tienes idea de lo adelantados que deben estar ya?

—Ay por favor, ni te quejes. Bien que disfrutaste de su compañía. Dices que te enoja que puedan ganarte, pero sales a comer con la jefa del enemigo, ¿no?

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que saliera corriendo? —aquella suave voz sonaba colérica.

—Por lo menos que no la hubieras invitado… —el otro hizo una expresión de enfado, y se escuchó el sonido sordo que hacen los libros cuando los lanzan al suelo—. Con que la saludaras y te largaras hubiese sido suficiente.

—Ella no es estúpida, hubiera adivinado que me asustó haberla visto ahí… demonios, si saben de eso, ¿qué más sabrán?

—No te preguntes eso en voz alta —le recriminó el otro—. Porque las paredes oyen.

A aquello le siguió un larguísimo silencio y cuando escuché pasos acercarse hacia la puerta en la que yo me encontraba espiando, me alejé rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente. ¿Podría ser…? El pasillo ya estaba casi vacío, y cuando revisé mi reloj, me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde para llegar a terminar la práctica.

—Hey señorita —me llamó una voz a mis espaldas. Y si mi corazón latía fuertemente al alejarme, se paró al identificar aquella voz—. ¿Esto es suyo?

Me volví, sólo para ser golpeada con la imagen frente a mí. Un alto hombre de unos treinta años estaba parado junto a la puerta aquella, sosteniendo mi celular con la mano. Era blanco, de cabello del más puro negro y los ojos del más potente azul que jamás vi. Su cuerpo, bien trabajado, tenía un destacable porte. Pero yo me quedé embobada en la perfecta armonía de su nariz fina, mandíbula cuadrada y la pícara curvatura de sus largas cejas. Estaba guapísimo.

Como tonta, me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar del puro asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que caras así existieran? Y su mirada… ¡Por Dios, su mirada! Parecía que te atravesaba el alma entera sólo con verlos un instante.

—¿Es tuyo? —insistió, acercándose lentamente a mí, como si supiera del efecto que estaba provocando en mí, y lo disfrutara. Yo fui incapaz de contestar, mirándole, recorriéndole incrédula.

—Eh… —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

—Creo que sí —me dijo, cada vez más cerca. Se dirigía hacia mí segura, irresistiblemente. Con sensualidad, tomó mi mano y puso mi celular sobre ella. Mi piel vibró al sentirlo tocarme—. Cuídalo. Debió haberte costado una fortuna. Éstos sólo los venden en Francia.

Ah, esa voz, _esa voz_… era increíble pensar que hace unos minutos sonaba colérica.

—Gracias —tragué saliva. El sonrió, con una sonrisa de medio lado que intentó volverme loca.

—Nos vemos, eh… Ariadne —dijo leyendo el gravado que le había mandado a hacer en la parte de atrás al teléfono.

—Nos vemos, eh…

—Sebastian —dijo él, antes de volverse con resolución e irse.

Yo me quedé ahí en medio del pasillo, estupefacta. Con la boca abierta, volteé lentamente hacia la puerta de la que había salido. Como si estuviera ciega, leí la placa dorada que decía:

_Doctor en Arquitectura Louis Janois_

* * *

><p>Ok, habrán notado que no indagué mucho acerca de los doctorados en arquitectura que existen y todo eso, por que además de que no tengo tiempo, lo creí realmente poco relevante para la historia.<p>

¿Pero que tal, eh? ¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¡Les pido que comenten! Quiero ponerme en contacto con la gente que lee esta historia, y de verdad saber lo que piensan. En serio, los invito a mandarme un review, un mensaje o lo que sea. Los recibiré a todos con un beso y un abrazo, siendo de la naturaleza que sea el comentario que tengan para mí.

Por cierto que, ¿Qué tal les pareció Sebastian? Te-he-he... esperen mucho, mucho más de este personaje de ahora en adelante. Y me costo mucho escribir este Chapter, justamente por él.

Ahora, un comentario random. Últimamente me he dedicado a ver Adam et Eve, como para quitarme de esa depresión de que Septiembre está todavía tan lejano y que no veré de cualquier manera Robin des Bois hasta el año que viene, y debo decir que me ENAMORÉ de la interpretación de Nuno Resende, y de todo en general. Inclusoo ¡Vaya! Es oficialmente la primera vez que adoro a todas las actrices de buenas a primeras. Y bueno, he estado pensando seriamente en subtitular para compartir la genialidad de Pascal Obispo (El creador del musical) con la gente de habla hispana. Sólo necesito un poco de ánimos, y una persona que revise mi trabajo y todo eso... teniendo en cuenta que la obra está en francés xD

Y bueno, sin más, ya me voy pues.

¡Los quiero!

Besos.


	17. Serenidad

¡Hola a todos! He decidido una cosa. El capítulo de hoy iba a tener el largo que acostumbro últimamente, pero decidí que lo voy a cortar. Sucede que la parte del final iba a tener un enfoque muy muy diferente al resto y decidí que la publicaré mañana o pasado. También será corto, pero voy a darles un poco de calma antes de que comience a levantarse la tormenta. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al nudo, ¡no desesperen! a pesar de que llevo capítulos y capítulos y parece que esto nomás no toma forma.

DISCLAMIEEER: Inception no es mío. Blah blah blah. No hay fines de lucro en lo que hago. Sólo juego con los personajes para mi disfrute y el de mis lectores.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>SERENIDAD<strong>

En las dos últimas horas de práctica, no pude concentrarme un segundo. Y agradecí que aquél crucial ejercicio fuera en equipo, porque dependí totalmente de Robert, Christian y Penelope en aquellos torturantes minutos, que venían uno tras de otro a cuentagotas. Yo necesitaba, esperaba por fin poder llegar a casa y entrar corriendo a tirarme en mi cama. Estaba totalmente contrariada. Sin poder articular palabra ni fijar mi vista como era necesario, seguía preguntándome cómo era posible que personas como Sebastian fueran dueños de caras como aquellas. Y aún más que confundida, extrañada, mareada y demás, estaba enojada conmigo misma por haberme dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. Posiblemente él me había reconocido, y ahora estaría plácidamente sentado en el sofá reclinable de cuero de su oficina, recordando con regocijo la manera en la que se había burlado de mí. Mi cara se ponía roja con sólo recordarlo. Y afortunada —pero extrañamente—, mi equipo de clase estaba tan apurado por terminar que ni siquiera le habían puesto atención a mi aspecto. Yo fingía hacer unas anotaciones finales mientras intentaba quitarme la imagen de ese rostro en la cabeza. Pero incluso si cerraba los ojos, esa penetrante mirada azul estaba ahí.

Salí corriendo del salón en cuanto fui libre. Recorriendo todo el campus de memoria, le mandé rápidamente un mensaje a Arthur para que viniera por mí lo antes posible. En cuanto vi el auto gris oscuro acercarse aceleré mi paso y sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta, entré y tomé mi lugar.

Dejando mi bolsa en el suelo, solté aire fuertemente y me hundí todo lo que pude en el respaldo.

—¿Estás bien? —oí que Arthur preguntaba, aunque parecí escucharlo apenas.

—Sí, yo… —cerré los ojos y fruncí la boca—. Conocí a Sebastian.

Arthur contrajo sus labios en un «oh» que parecía querer tener doble sentido. Yo solté mis manos con enfado sobre mis piernas.

—Vamos a la casa, ¿sí? —le pedí—. Estoy muy cansada.

Él asintió, y el auto arrancó velozmente en un movimiento que casi no percibí. Luego de unos momentos en los que no me atrevía a articular palabra, su curiosidad venció el silencio.

—¿Y qué hacía él en la escuela?

—Fue a buscar a Louis. Y sí, estaba muy enfadado con lo que pasó con Vanessa.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Los escuché discutir en su oficina, pero no sabía que eran ellos hasta que lo vi. Bueno, hasta que él me dijo su nombre.

—¿Él te dijo su nombre?

—Sí, estaba yo en el pasillo y él… ay, qué vergüenza —restregué mi cara con mi mano. Sólo esperaba que la humillación que Vanessa hubiese podido darle fuese más grande que la que yo había sufrido. Aunque también podía estar exagerando.

Cuando llegamos a casa, hice caso a mis deseos de aventarme en mi cama y ceder por fin al cansancio de los últimos días. Me sentía mal, y estaba demasiado enojada también como para tener ganas de reunirme a comer con los demás. No tenía ánimos ni de levantarme e ir al cuarto de arquitectos por un buen café. Sólo quería quedarme ahí, dormir un rato y esperar a que fuera viernes.

Para mi mala suerte, descubrí que para Vanessa la peor ofensa hacia el esfuerzo que ponía en hacer la comida era que alguien la rechazase. Como castigo, sería su esclava-ayudante hasta la próxima semana. Con su «¿Crees que porque no ayudas en la cocina no cuesta trabajo hacer una comida para seis?» después de haber subido furiosa a la habitación y haberme jalado las sábanas, me había consignado. Y yo me sentía tan contrariada que no tuve ánimos de reclamarle. Ahora, además de tener que sortear mis tareas y matarme la espalda por el estrés de no tener el tiempo para ayudarle a Cobb, tendría que gastar parte de mi día en compartir a solas la misma habitación que Vanesa durante el día. Y a pesar de que yo realmente no había tenido mala suerte cuando me había tocado ayudarla, estaba algo nerviosa al respecto. Aunque tal vez era solo el estrés.

Pero para mi sorpresa, todo se calmó en aquellos días. Vanessa nos contó con detalle cómo había hecho creer a Sebastian que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y cómo de esa forma había conseguido más información acerca de su equipo. También Mario anunció que partiría la misma mañana del cumpleaños de Eames. Pese a esto, Vanessa no parecía realmente afectada. Yo suponía que cuando esto llegase a suceder todo volvería a ser como antes de que él hubiese llegado, pero ella no parecía inmutarse. Parecía muy satisfecha de su logro con Sebastian, como estaba alegre cuando le conté lo que había escuchado en la escuela de su discusión con Louis. Y como resultado de ello, había conseguido que los momentos con ella en la cocina fueran armoniosos; hasta comencé a disfrutarlos, y a entablar buena conversación con ella.

Vanessa decidió hacer un tiramisú y una tarta de coco y crema de postre para el cumpleaños de Eames. Ella lo había escuchado decir que le gustaba mucho en alguna ocasión en la que él la había ayudado ahí mismo, y ya lo venía planeando desde hace tiempo. Yo reamente parecía servirle más de compañía aquella tarde de viernes, porque —como ella ya me había especificado—, a la hora de hacer postres le gustaba tener el control de todo; pero curiosamente en aquella ocasión, parecía querer que la acompañaran. Con inusual entusiasmo, hablaba sin parar acerca de la primera vez que había probado el tiramisú, y de cómo era el favorito de una prima suya. Yo la escuchaba atentamente recargada en la barra opuesta a la mesa de trabajo, no atreviéndome a meterme mucho en su narración, temiendo que su humor cambiase de un momento a otro.

—… pero la verdad es que nunca fue mi favorito —dijo, mientras yo le extendía una pala de madera.

—¿Y cuál es tu favorito? —le pregunté en cuanto noté que ella estaba esperando que lo hiciera.

—El pastel envinado —dijo, mirándome. No tenía realmente los ojos tan feos cuando estaba de buen humor—. Pero hace mucho que no hago uno… —suspiró.

—¿Y por qué?

Ella hizo una mueca. Esperé su respuesta.

—No lo sé… hace tiempo que ni siquiera tomo un buen vino. Y no es porque los haya buscado realmente tampoco. Para hacer mi postre favorito, yo sólo uso lo mejor de lo mejor —concluyó, y le creí.

—Pues yo traigo un vino… —solté, pensando en que si tal vez no se lo regalaba a Eames, no tenía realmente nada que hacer con él. Y ya que Eames no quería regalo…—. ¿Qué te parece que nos haces después un pastel a todos con él?

Sus ojos se iluminaron al oír aquello, y me miró rápidamente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Yo asentí, y con una disculpa, subí a mi habitación. De la caja de cosas sin desempacar saqué aquél regalo y con resolución, me volví a donde Vanessa.

—Fue un regalo para los mejores promedios el fin del año escolar allá en Francia —le expliqué a Vanessa—, pero yo la verdad no bebo. Esperaba regalárselo a Eames, pero ya ves que él realmente no quiere regalo…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella, tomando el vino entre sus manos. Lo admiró alejándolo y acercándolo repetidamente, haciendo girar la botella—. Pero sí que espera pastel. ¿Por qué crees que no he planeado una gran cena? —me miró—. Ya sé que de todos modos vamos a salir mañana en la noche —y dicho eso, sonrió a la botella y luego a mí, sin ocultar su alegría. Los ojos le brillaban como nunca pensé verlos. Aunque no me dio tanto miedo como esperaba—Este vino está perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Yo me sentí la persona más generosa del mundo. Y por primera vez, Vanessa me había agradecido algo. Cuando terminamos de preparar todo para el pastel de Eames —o más bien Vanessa terminó—, yo me junté con los demás en la sala de la televisión y me di cuenta de la tamaña cosa que había hecho.

Había un partido más de beisbol aquella noche, y Cobb y Eames lo miraban como si su atención no pudiera abarcar otra cosa. No me notaron al llegar junto a ellos, mientras Arthur estaba ocupado junto a unos papeles haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña libreta. Él si sonrió al verme.

—Hola Ariadne —me dijo.

Yo sonreí y lanzándoles una rápida mirada enojada a los dos frente al televisor, me senté a su lado.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo? —inquirí, como él había hecho la vez pasada en el cuarto de arquitectos. A partir de entonces, él nos había comenzado a acompañar a tomar café todas las tardes.

El negó amablemente, sin dejar de mirar su trabajo.

—No realmente. Sólo adelanto un poco para tener el día libre mañana. ¿Aún vas a hacerle un regalo a Eames? —dijo bajando la voz.

—No, ya me resigné a acompañarlo mañana —bromeé. Él se rió por lo bajo. Yo al principio había estado algo enojada por haber tenido que cancelar mi trabajo el único día que podía dedicarme a él el cien por ciento (ya que el domingo me tocaba maratón de tareas), pero después de que Eames se había puesto en su papel de amante ofendido, no había podido volver a negarme.

Me quedé ahí el resto de la noche, hablando al lado de Arthur, y por primera vez en semanas, una extraña tranquilidad se apoderó de mí. El tiempo me estaba asfixiando con los pendientes, los exámenes se acercaban y no había podido hacer como debía lo que más me gustaba, pero estar ahí junto a Arthur, hablando de cualquier cosa, hacía que todo lo que me preocupaba desapareciera. Él era paciente, genuinamente amable y procuraba que yo me sintiera cómoda a su lado. Mientras su pluma no dejaba de moverse sobre el papel, él respondía a mis preguntas insulsas con total interés y de vez en cuando, sonreía. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que como a Mario, se le formaban arruguitas a los costados de los ojos cuando lo hacía. Yo disfrutaba de aquello, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con él. Ahora entendía por qué lo había extrañado tanto. Confortada, yacía yo sobre una almohada en el piso junto a él, con los brazos abrazando mis piernas. Con la barbilla sobre las rodillas, noté cómo el ambiente que durante tanto tiempo había sido frío y rechazante, se volvía completamente cálido. Y Vanessa formaba parte de él, hablando absortamente con Mario en el extremo opuesto del cuarto acerca de lo temprano que él se iría por fin al día siguiente por cuestiones de trabajo. No había volteado a vernos una sola vez, y no parecía tener interés en hacerlo. Ella también se veía tranquila, y era algo que yo tenía que disfrutar. Acurrucada por la grave y suave voz de Arthur, comencé a quedarme dormida

* * *

><p>Y después de terminar de leer esto se preguntarán, ¿Porqué el título? Pues bien, porque no se me ocurrió otro. Jajajaja :c<p>

Espero les haya gustado y como ya dije: ¡Esperen la corta continuación de esto mañana o pasado!

Ah; y tú... ¡Si, tú! El que lee la actualización en cuanto la ve pero no le gusta dejar reviews... ¡Quiero conocerte! Un fan de Inception es un hermano para mí, así que ponte en contacto conmigo. Recibiré todo tipo de comentarios con los brazos abiertos.

Los quiero.

Besos.


	18. El Primer Secreto de Vanessa

De acuerdo, sé que no es "mañana" ni "pasado mañana", pero ya qué, no he tenido oportunidad de actualizar hasta hoy. La verdad, me gustó cómo quedó al final este capítulo, porque me costó trabajo estructurarlo y todo eso... así que espero que lo disfruten.

...y sí, el nombre del título cuenta exactamente la esencia de lo que sucede.

**DISCLAMIER:** Inception no me pertenece. No tengo fines de lucro ni nada de eso. Pero me gusta divertirme con los personajes.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>EL PRIMER SECRETO DE VANESSA<strong>

Alguien había desactivado el despertador. Lo supe porque cuando me levanté, el proyector ya casi invisible del techo marcaba las once de la mañana.

Me levanté de un salto, y vistiéndome lo más rápidamente, bajé corriendo en dirección al comedor. Vanessa iba a matarme, pero ¿qué culpa iba a tener yo de que alguien hubiese apagado mi alarma? Ay, debía estar furiosa porque no la había ayudado con el desayuno, y seguramente ella había planeado algo grande para la primera comida, por ser el cumpleaños de Eames. Sin embargo, al avanzar por los pasillos, noté que todo estaba tremendamente silencioso. Comencé a bajar la velocidad mientras buscaba a algún miembro del equipo con la mirada al notarlo, pero el ambiente parecía imperturbable. Aunque cuando me acerqué al comedor, unas voces que hablaban bajísimo comenzaron a escucharse.

—… y ésta me la dio Flor, léela bien. Ya sabes cómo es ella. Batallé mucho para que te la escribiera.

Era Mario quien hablaba. Pero yo nunca lo había oído así. Sonaba serio, muy serio. Como si el tema que estuviese tocando debiese ser abordado con muchísimo cuidado. Cerca de la entrada, pude percibir el escandaloso perfume de Vanessa. No pude resistir la curiosidad de acercarme.

—¿No te dijo algo antes de dejarla?

—Sí, pero es importante que primero veas esto…

—¿Es una Notificación?

Mario asintió con un grave sonido gutural. Escuché el roce de los papeles en las manos de alguien, y luego un pequeño grito de Vanessa, reprimido por su mismo sentimiento. Hubo un terrible silencio, y al cabo de unos momentos, se escucharon sollozos.

Espera un momento, Vanessa estaba… _¿llorando?_ Escuché el roce de unos pesados pasos sobre el lamiado del piso y luego a Mario, que con tono dulce, comenzó a susurrar. Tuve que aguzar mucho el oído para lograr escucharlo. Esto de escuchar conversaciones que no me incumbían ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Ya, ya… tú sabes que esto iba a pasar.

Pero los sollozos de Vanessa no se acallaban, a pesar de ser reprimidos y bajos. Mi corazón se comprimió mientras oculta escuchaba los «shh, shh» de Mario, aunque había comenzado a latir más fuertemente por la expectativa. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro? Mario continuaba con sus frases consoladoras, mientras los sonidos de Vanessa se iban aplazando cada vez más.

—Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas bonita… ya me tengo que ir. Créeme que hubiera preferido entregarte esto antes, pero no encontraba el cómo. Ahora veo mi error. Perdóname.

—Ya me queda tan poco tiempo… —susurró Vanessa, en un sonido aún más amortiguado por los gruesos brazos de su tío.

—Ya sé, ya sé… pero vas a encontrar una forma de arreglarlo. Ven acá —se hizo silencio—. Yo confío en ti, mi muñeca. Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar una solución y la vas a presentar antes de que el plazo se acabe, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que estás intentando aquí? ¿No es eso lo que has estado intentando desde hace mucho?

—Sí, pero Cobb no me quiere ayudar.

—Pero me has dicho que ni siquiera se lo has pedido…

—Es que no quería su ayuda —dijo con la voz cortada, molesta—. Ves lo que pasó con la pobre de Mal, él tuvo toda la culpa. Pero Eames me dijo que él puso sacar a un cliente del limbo en sólo diez horas, y ahora no sé cómo decirle; lo he tratado tan mal…. Ay papá —sonó desesperada—, lo he hecho todo mal…

Vanessa volvió a romper en llanto. No me gustó escuchar aquello, y menos de alguien que yo consideraba de corazón tan duro.

—Hey, hey, mírame —le ordenó Mario, con la misma seriedad del principio—. Yo no soy tu papá. Tu papá está en una cama de hospital en San Francisco en una coma que tú le provocaste, y aunque todavía ni siquiera sabías lo que hacías, sabes que eres tú la que tiene la responsabilidad de sacarlo de donde está. Yo te he ayudado en lo que he podido, lo sabes. Incluso me volví un extractor para poder ayudarte, pero eres tú la que tiene el talento y la que ha hecho todas las investigaciones. Te dan sólo un mes más. Aprovéchalo. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada —lo sollozos de Vanessa se alzaron sonando más despreocupadamente. Parecía una niña indefensa—. Mírame mi pequeña. Perdóname. Pero no podemos explicarles nada a los familiares, y ellos ya no quieren seguir costeando aquello.

—Pero es que yo podría…

—Pero tú no tienes poder sobre la relevación de las decisiones.

Vanessa soltó otro grito. Pero este era más desesperado, más desgarrador.

—¿Por qué me odian tanto? —soltó por fin, frustrada.

—No te odian —intentó consolarla Mario, con ese dulce tono de nuevo—. Simplemente _no te creen_.

Y supe que aquello le había dolido a Vanessa más de lo que le había dolido lo que ella había dicho antes. Mario no parecía darse cuenta. Aventurándome un poco, me acerqué más a la puerta. Alcancé a ver el cuerpo pequeñito de Vanessa, siendo sostenido por los firmes brazos de su tío. Ella tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, como si no pudiera soportar sus propios pensamientos, y su cabello estaba todo desordenado. Ya no sollozaba, pero la visión de ella tan débil, que me causó temor. Sentí tropezarme con mis propios pies, y me agarré de la pared para no hacer ningún ruido.

—Ya me tengo que ir. Vanessa. Lo siento mucho, mucho.

—Han sido muchos años…

—Pero tenemos que aceptar que todo tiene su fecha, nenita. Ahora, sube y arréglate bonita, como lo sabes hacer. Me voy a ir, pero tú vas a disfrutar este día como si yo no te hubiera dicho nada, y mañana ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte y para leer las otras cartas. Flor me dijo que dejaras la suya para el final.

—Ay, mamá y sus ideas… —pareció reírse Vanessa un poco más tranquila, mientras Mario le tomaba la cara entre sus manos. Lenta y cariñosamente, le enjugó las lágrimas. La besó en la frente en un gesto protector y ella pareció calmarse, mirándole a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Mario —dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti, nenita.

Dicho aquello, él comenzó a salir de la casa por la puerta de la cocina, y se escuchó el motor de un auto arrancando y alejándose. Vanessa miraba fija y tristemente la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, como abrazándose a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Enserio, porque a mí me costó unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.<p>

Y bueno, como comentario final, quiero comunicarles que el Chapter 19 está en proceso como siempre, pero dudo que lo publique dentro de poco. No, no es un bloqueo de escritor ni negación a la creatividad. Es el tiempo. Voy a entrar a un concurso, en mi escuela. En varias categorías de literatura, y como quiero que me vaya bien, tengo que dedicarle mi tiempo... además de que la estructura del próximo Chapter no termina de convencerme xD

Espero sus reviews. Enserio.

¡Nos vemos!

Besos.


	19. Feliz Cumpleaños, Eames

¡Hola! Es un verdadero gusto volver a presentarme con un nuevo chapter... aunque sé que mi retraso ha sido casi imperdonable. Pero ¡Oigan! Después de haber descontinuado esto en alguna ocasión por más de un año... no creen que mi empeño tiene su mérito?

Espero disfruten, ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, EAMES<strong>

Yo me alejé lo más silenciosamente que pude de ahí. Cuando llegué a la mitad de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de trabajo, hice que mis pasos sonaran fuertemente mientras bajaba. Me acerqué ruidosamente a la cocina y escuché que Vanessa hacía ruido, haciendo chocar todos los platos escandalosamente entre sí. Ella siempre cuidaba mucho sus utensilios. Cuando entré, me apresuré a disculparme.

—Ay, Vanessa, perdón, yo no sabía que… —yo no tenía idea ni de cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de oír, para no levantarle alguna sospecha de que ahí había estado—. Alguien apagó mi despertador y yo no me di cuenta. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Dormidos —respondió ella, de espaldas a mí, fingiendo estar ocupada en el fregadero. Vanessa odiaba lavar los platos—. Fue Eames quien apagó todos los despertadores —dicho aquello, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió lentamente hacia mí—. Pero vaya que me has dejado atónita, pensé que serías la última en despertarte —soltó con algo de sarcasmo.

Definitivamente, Vanessa no dejaba de sorprenderme. Su cabello bien peinado, se alzaba es un sencillo moño alto que resaltaba los aretes dorados largos que le adornaban el cuello. Tenía los ojos y la boca atrevidamente pintados, y no se notaba en su rostro rastro alguno de que hubiese llorado, ni en el impecable blanco de sus ojos ni en las ahora pálidas mejillas llenas de rubor. Estaba impecable.

— ¿Traes algo? —preguntó. Temí que estuviera notando mi asombro.

—Yo eh… no, no; nada —pestañeé.

—Ah; bien, porque ya dormiste suficiente. Ahora termina de despertarte, porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que los demás empiecen a bajar —dijo, con un desconcertante tono cariñoso—. Ya sabes cómo les gusta a ellos que el desayuno esté en la mesa en cuanto ellos se sientan en ella.

—Sí —asentí, corriendo a tomar del fregadero la tabla de picar y un cuchillo. Tomando el lugar de que siempre me hacía en la barra cerca del reloj de pared para ayudarle, revisé de nuevo la hora.

—Ay, enserio es muy tarde ya… —insinué—. Ya se fue Mario, ¿verdad? No alcancé a despedirme… —mentí, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, mientras me preguntaba el qué pensaría ella si supiera que yo había visto todo lo que había hablado con su tío.

—Sí, ya se fue —respondió ella rápidamente. Por un momento, temí que lo mucho que la presencia de su Tío había ayudado a mejorar en su comportamiento hubiera desaparecido junto con las valijas que había subido a aquel taxi antes de dejar a Vanessa ahí recargada en la barra central, como una débil estatua de poliestireno.

—Qué lástima que haya tenido que haber sido justo hoy… —reflexioné, sin intenciones de lastimarla. Y a ella no pareció afectarle mi comentario, de cualquier manera.

—Ay, él se lo pierde —me interrumpió ella. Y cuando volteé a verla, sonreía traviesamente. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿No estaba acaso enojada por eso? ¿No estaba triste? ¿No había comenzado a sentirse sola por la ausencia de su tío, tal y como lo parecía cuando él la había dejado? Es más… ¿No había estado llorando ella por no-se-qué minutos antes de que yo hiciera mi aparición? Pues no lo aparentaba. Demonios, no lo aparentaba. ¿Cómo carajos le hacía?

—Hey, Ariadne —me llamó desde la estufa, donde ya comenzaba a verter una viscosa mezcla sobre un sartén—. Hoy vas a tener prohibido trabajar —me dijo con un muy extraño aire de camaradería—. Nos vamos a arreglar juntas para salir esta noche.

Yo, que intentaba disimular todos mis pensamientos picando rápidamente una fruta, paré en seco. ¿Mis oídos me engañaban o ella enserio quería tener algo de tiempo de calidad conmigo? No sabía exactamente qué clase de cosa le había hecho Mario cuando había llegado o —peor aún— qué había provocado en ella después de irse, pero me estaba causando un poco de miedo. Aunque miedo del bueno.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —se encogió de brazos—. Tú me regalaste el vino… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que pasaste tus primeros años de carrera en una capital de la moda y ni así aprendiste cómo arreglarte bien.

Oh, ahí estaba el comentario Vanessa… justo a tiempo. Ya empezaba a creer que esta pequeña insinuación de cambio fuera permanente.

—Bueno —acepté. Debía admitir que me agradaba bastante su habilidad para vestirse a sí misma, de modo que no había encontrado excusa para negarme. Hasta podía ser divertido.

Dom fue el primero de los hombres e bajar, seguido de Arthur, quien para mi sorpresa, vestía holgadamente. No le quedaba nada mal. En cuanto nos dieron sus buenos días, Vanessa se hizo del tiramisú y de la tarta que habíamos guardado en el refrigerador desde la noche anterior. Dejó el tiramisú en el centro del comedor que yo ya había adornado, mientras que nos hizo seguirla silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de Eames sosteniendo la tarta imperiosamente entre sus manos. Al llegar, le pidió a Cobb que abriera la puerta con cuidado y cuando él cumplió sus órdenes, pude admirar por primera vez la pieza que Arthur compartía con nuestro falsificador. Estaba perfectamente dividida en dos partes: la del orden y la del desastre.

Eames yacía boca arriba sobre su revuelta cama, con la mano cómodamente apoyada sobre el estómago. Por primera vez y por lo ceñido de la camiseta que usaba para dormir, pude notar que lo que él me repetía todo el tiempo sobre el ejercicio siempre que me burlaba de su apetito era cierto. Se veía tan tierno el pobre, con el rostro completamente relajado y los labios entreabiertos en esa pacífica expresión. Todos nos arremolinamos a su alrededor, y Vanessa cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que la risa la traicionase. Con la voz más dulce y suave que jamás la había escuchado utilizar, susurró:

—Buenos días amor, feliz cumpleaños.

Todos observamos con estúpida sonrisa cómo nuestro falsificador comenzaba a sonreír lentamente, y cómo sus azules ojos comenzaban a abrirse, todavía soñolientos. Cobb no pudo contenerse más.

—¡Que lo disfrutes, hermano! —gritó, y Vanessa le estampó la tarta en la cara.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, mientras Eames se restregaba la cara con la mano.

—Ah, ¡Vanessa! —gritó—. ¡Me las vas a pagar!

—¡Ah! —dijo ella entre risas—. ¡Pero vas a tener que trabajar duro para eso!

Eames pasó del enfado a la risa, mientras degustaba con la mano parte de la crema que se le había quedado pegada.

—Pero, ¿Sabes qué? —agregó—. Te perdonaré sólo porque esto está delicioso. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Yo me sentía orgullosa de lo bonito que me había quedado el comedor esa mañana. Pero de poco sirvió mi esfuerzo, por que en unos minutos aquella costosa platería que tanto me había costado pulir y ese impecable mantel amarillo que tanto me había costado alinear estaban hechos un desastre. Para empezar, para celebrar a Eames, Vanessa había preparado un desayuno enorme a base de azúcar, cuyas charolas abarcaban de extremo a extremo de la mesa. Yo no habría tenido problema con eso, si los hombres hubieran sido más cuidadosos con sus dedos. Por aquí y por allá, por todas las esquinas y extremos imaginables de la mantelería, había pequeñas mancha s de mermelada, gotas de miel, pedazos caídos de la charola de duraznos cocidos. Yo torcía la boca al verlos, a pesar de estar disfrutando del desayuno. El azúcar me encantaba, pero estaba comenzando a empalagarme. Con la mano sosteniendo el tenedor en el aire, observaba cómo Eames iba vorazmente de los waffles a la avena, de la crema de trigo al pan francés, de la diminuta ensalada de fruta a los hot cakes. Tenía un grupo de platos a rebosar al frente suyo, todos igual de cubiertos de las salsas de frutas caramelizadas, cremas de nueces y jarabes que Vanessa había preparado. Era asombroso cómo su cuerpo podía ingerir tales cantidades de azúcar sin hartarse, y aún repetir porciones. Reía ruidosamente con la charla del resto, y se recargaba de vez en cuando en el respaldo de su silla, como esperando a hacer más espacio en su estómago.

—Ah; Vanessa, sí que te luciste hoy —dijo él, rasgando con la cuchara lo que quedaba de uno de sus platos—. Me has hecho romper la dieta.

—Ya sabía que te gustaba el azúcar —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras degustaba lentamente su cuchara.

—Lo que me sorprende es —agregó él, intentando contener una sonrisa—, que siendo como eres te hayas atrevido a desgastar una tarta entera sólo para hacerme una broma.

—Eso es relativo, Eames —argumentó ella, jugando—; porque de cualquier manera te la devoraste toda.

Eames rió.

—Y valió cada migaja.

—Ay Eames, ¿no te da miedo a que te de diabetes? —inquirió Cobb de repente.

—Dominic, déjame celebrar mi cumpleaños como yo quiera —se quejó como un niño—. Ya mañana volvemos a la dieta, ¿sí? Todavía que este ángel de la cocina —señaló a Vanessa con la palma abierta—, me prepara todas mis cosas favoritas, ahora se supone que debo medirme. ¡Es su culpa!

Vanessa hizo un gesto de dramática ofensa.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, con la delgada mano estirada sobre el pecho— ¡No soy yo la culpable de tus hábitos alimenticios! Lo único que he hecho es procurar tu disfrute. Y lo haces, ¿o no?

—Ah, ahora vas a enojarte —se burló Eames. Vanessa entrecerró los ojos. Ella intentaba enviar a nuestro Falsificador por medio de su mirada un poco del enfado que todos sabíamos que ya no tenía. Deliberadamente, él la ignoró absorto en un nuevo plato. Ella se rindió sin preocuparse.

—Es imposible que me hagas enojar, Eames. Y te detesto por eso —soltó sinceramente. Eames sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí —dijo, antes de llenarse la boca.

Eames decidió desaparecerse justo después del desayuno. No dijo a dónde iba, pero nos advirtió la hora a la que volvería por nosotros. Ya bañado y cambiado, lo vi salir de la puerta principal desde el balcón del cuarto que compartía con Vanessa. Aún a metros de él, pude distinguir aquella brillante sonrisa. Me pregunté qué tenía planeado para aquella noche.

—Bien, ¿lista? —preguntó Vanessa a mis espaldas, entrando y cerrando con seguro la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Tan temprano? —inquirí.

—Nunca es temprano para arreglarse —dijo fuertemente, con la voz amortiguada por la puerta del armario en la que tenía metida la cabeza.

Hice una mueca. Lo cierto era que lejos de que me incomodara ahora estar a solas con ella, me daba vueltas en la cabeza la conversación que había escuchado con Mario en la mañana. Me preguntaba que tanto sería capaz de soportar hasta que se me saliera algo, aunque la verdad era que me moría de la curiosidad por entender todo aquello.

Me obligó a tomar una larga ducha y a embadurnarme la piel y el cabello con cremas y aceites y fragancias que hicieron mi piel suave. El proceso era tan relajante, que terminé luchando conmigo misma para no volver a caer dormida. Después de eso nuestra extractora me ayudó a elegir entre todos mis vestidos y los suyos un conjunto perfecto. Duramos horas ahí las dos en bata, deliberando y peleando.

—No, no, no. Los colores cálidos le van mejor a tu piel apiñonada, mira —dijo alzando dos ganchos y pegándomelos al cuerpo—: el plateado se te ve de fiesta, pero el rojo te hace resaltar.

Yo no le tenía fe al dichoso vestido rojo. Me lo había comprado mientras estudiaba, en una tienda cara de una calle del centro de París, y me había costado una fortuna, pero era muy corto, llamativo y estrecho. Sólo una vez me lo había probado, y mientras me decía que lo guardaba para una ocasión extremo especial, rehuía el ponérmelo.

—Vanessa, la verdad es que este vestido no me…

—¡Ah! ¡Ya salió el peine roto! ¿No crees que te vaya a quedar bien, cierto? Pues ahora te lo pones. Y ya. No más —me extendió el gancho del vestido rojo—. Te espero aquí para maquillarte.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí frente al espejo, viéndome una y otra vez. Ninguna otra de mis prendas resaltaba como ésa tan descaradamente la curva de mi espalda, la depresión debajo de mi busto y los huesos de mis caderas. No era realmente mi estilo. Aún así, Vanessa soltó un gritito cuando me vio salir del baño.

—¿Ves? Te dije que te iba a hacer lucir como una diosa —insinuó mientras modelaba para sí sus tacones altísimos—. Toma, pruébate éstos —me ordenó extendiéndome un par.

—De acuerdo —acepté. Ella no volvió a verme a la cara pero mientras me alejaba, vi cómo algo brillaba en su mejilla y ella se lo limpiaba con rapidez.

Me mordí el labio intentando pensar en otra cosa. Quería que ella me hablara de lo que había escuchado, pero no quería decirle que había estado espiándola media conversación. Ella se veía como una reina helada ahí como estaba, con un vestido azul petróleo profundo y sus tacones perlas, contrastando con lo rojo de su cabello, cayendo aún suelto por su espalda.

—¿Tienes algo? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Claro que no —respondió rápido. Después de un rato de silencio, formulé la pregunta que me venía torturando desde que habíamos llegado a la casa:

—Oye, Arthur me dijo que tú conocías a Mal desde antes que Cobb y que tú te encontraste con él mismo en el ejército, ¿Es cierto eso? —intenté sonar desinteresada.

Vanessa se congeló un segundo en su labor de ponerse un par de aretes de perlas.

—Es cierto —dijo fría.

—Me dijo que eran buenas amigas… —insinué.

Ella rió.

—¿Amigas? —soltó con sarcasmo—. Éramos hermanas.

Esta vez, fue yo quien quedó petrificada.

—¿Hermanas? —pregunté incrédula—. Espera… ¿hermanas como tú y Mario son tío y sobrina o hermanas hermanas?

—Cuando pasas tanto tiempo sola en este medio empiezas a hacer de quien te rodea tu familia, ¿no? —sonó triste. Aquello ya no estaba gustándome—. La mayoría de los equipos de extractores que se forman son efímeros, creados con las necesidades del momento si puede decirse, a pesar de que todo el mundo se conoce. Y cuando pasas tanto tiempo con alguien… terminas encariñándote. Ésa es la desventaja.

En ese momento, Vanessa tenía una grave expresión en el rostro. A pesar de su juventud, parecía que había vivido cincuenta años y había visto muchas cosas. No me agradó.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —pregunté a pesar de ello, no podía perder la oportunidad de esclarecer esa duda.

Ella me miró severamente, como si mi pregunta hubiera sido un gran atrevimiento.

—En París —respondió finalmente.

En ese momento alguien perturbó lo que sea que Vanessa hubiera querido continuar diciendo, porque tocó fuertemente la puerta.

—Nenas, ¿Están?

Era Eames. Vanessa sonrió antes de contestarle:

—¡Ya casi, Eames! ¡Espera un poco!

Terminamos de maquillarnos, pasamos las carteras a nuestros bolsos para salir y nos encontramos con el resto del equipo escaleras abajo. Todo el mundo se veía magnífico, mucho más que cuando nuestra extractora organizó la pequeña fiesta en el balcón.

—Será mejor que disfrutes bien esta noche Ariadne, porque después de esto todo será duro e imparable trabajo —me susurró Vanessa en al oído. Ella sonrió a Eames, que la tomó de la mano para darle vueltas. Su vestido voló ligeramente, dejando ver sus piernas. Finalmente ella se apoyó de su brazo, delicadamente. Él la guió por la puerta de salida hasta el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el auto de Arthur.

—Eso no es justo, yo también quiero una pareja… —susurré, observando cómo Cobb y Arthur contemplaban aquél espectáculo. Eames no se veía ni por asomo tan destacable como lo hacía nuestro hombre clave, pero aquella pequeña demostración había resultado envidiable. Esos dos tenían química.

—Bueno, nosotros no vamos a quedarnos atrás, ¿o no? —insinuó Cobb. Yo sonreí. Él me tomó de la mano, y me hizo girar como Vanessa. Me sentí soñada. Mi vestido no voló obviamente, estaba demasiado entallado para eso.

—Te ves preciosa, Ariadne —agregó Arthur ofreciéndome su brazo.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí, mientras él me conducía hasta el auto que él mismo conduciría, con nuestro cumpleañero como su copiloto.

Esa sería sin duda, una gran noche.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Y ya saben lo reviews nunca están de más. He estado de hecho, un poco deprimida por la poca frecuencia con la que la gente me da su opinión de esta pequeña historia... Humm espero sus comentarios (;<p>

Besos.


	20. Roberto

Hola. Sé que le debo mucho a muchos, pero bueno. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas encima. Y luego, ésta no fue la mejor de las semanas. No me siento muy bien, así que me puse a escribir para alejarme un poco de mis emociones, y terminé haciendo esto. La verdad, para éste capítulo tenía planeadas tantas cosas, que no sabía cuál elegir. Al final las puse todas. Y puede que haya quedado algo resumido o confuso, así que acepto todo tipo de criticas.

**DISCLAMIER:** Inception no me pertenece. De éste FanFic de hecho, sólo son míos uno que otro personaje secundario.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>ROBERTO<strong>

Eames guió a Arthur —que conducía el auto— durante la primera mitad de la noche, llevándonos alternadamente a diferentes bares y centros nocturnos. Todo era ruido, risas, música y luces. No muy mi ambiente. Sin embargo, me estaba divirtiendo. Eames ya estaba medio borracho, o al menos debía estarlo después de haber tomado tanto. A pesar de eso, parecía disimularlo muy bien.

Terminamos en un pequeño bar a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, que tocaba música relajada y sentimental. Me agradó en cuanto entré, era mucho más tranquilo que los sitios en los que nos habíamos paseado antes. Vanessa se adelantó eligiendo una amplia mesa, que terminamos ocupando exactamente como lo hacíamos en la casa: Yo junto a Eames, intentando bloquear de mi vista la cabecera que ocupaba nuestra extractora y frente a nosotros, Arthur —justo frente a mi— y Cobb —justo frente a nuestro falsificador. El cumpleañero levantó un dedo para llama al camarero y rápidamente hizo un pedido. Éste se retiró silenciosamente, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Yo sonreía, removiendo la pulsera de cuentas sobre mi muñeca en un gesto un poco nervioso. Creo que el alcohol estaba empezando a surtir efecto sobre mí.

El camarero trajo una botella de licor al poco rato, y varios vasos de cristal diminutos.

—¿Saben? —comenzó Eames—. Esta mañana me estaba preguntando, ¿Qué hace Vanessa con un vino tan bueno escondido en la alacena y porqué no nos lo ha invitado? Pensé que lo tomaba a escondidas o algo parecido —Vanessa le dirigió una mirada fría—, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que ella es demasiado frívola para eso. Sin embargo, pensé que todo esto enreda una especie de misterio en el que no estoy involucrado, así que es momento de ponernos sinceros —tomó la botella de vino, sirviendo cada uno de los vasos—. Ya se saben el juego. El primero que se termine el shot, tiene derecho a hacer una pregunta.

—Eames, vas a llegar cayéndote a la casa —le advirtió Vanessa. Él no la volteó a ver, ni siquiera pareció oírla. Nos dio un vaso a cada uno, y lo miré confundida. El se zampó su porción en unos segundos. Al terminar hizo un sonido de frescura, riendo.

—Muy bien, Vanessa —la miró—. Creo que no nos has contado todo acerca de lo que hiciste con Sebastian la última vez que lo viste.

—¿Y para qué quieres saber? —se defendió ella.

—Ah, ah —negó Eames con el dedo, mientras aún sostenía su vaso. Señaló el que ella tenía frente suyo—. No hasta que te lo tomes. Ahora responde.

Vanessa hizo un mohín, y se tragó completo el contenido de su vaso.

—¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser un imbécil? —preguntó. Él sonrió.

—Porque vale la pena divertirse como sea.

—Bien, ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó con Sebastian? Pregúntaselo a él. Aunque creo que nuestras respuestas pueden llegar a ser bastante similares. Salimos, comimos, nos intimidamos mutuamente un poco. Cosas de rutina entre extractores rivales… ¿O qué, te has estado metiendo en mis sueños?

Él negó levemente con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. Volvió a llenar los diminutos vasos.

Hice una mueca, volteando a ver el mío. El vino no era realmente una de mis cosas favoritas, pero…

Me lo tragué entero. Carraspeé al sentir lo caliente del alcohol bajando por mi garganta, pero se pasó en unos minutos.

—¡Vaya! ¿A quién le quieres hacer una pregunta?

—Voy a hacer esta pregunta en general —comencé, pero no sabía muy bien cómo iba a continuar—. ¿Quién fue el que..?

—¡Ariadne! —escuché una voz femenina gritando desde la entrada, y casi puse los ojos en blanco. Penelope se acercó casi corriendo, haciendo sonidos de emoción. Llegó hasta nuestra mesa tomada de la mano de Christian, mientras miraba a todos como una chiquilla emocionada.

—Pero qué mentirosa, nos juraste que tenías mucho trabajo hoy —dijo besándome las mejillas. Sus ojos se veían más claros que de costumbre con todo ese maquillaje cubriéndole la cara. Intenté sonreírle, escuchando sus risas en mi oído.

—Al final me obligaron a salir —argumenté, viendo detrás de la espalda de mi amiga el cómo Robert se acercaba lenta, galantemente como era su costumbre. Vi su camisa blanca contrastando con su piel morena, mientras sostenía una bebida.

—¿Bailas? —me preguntó en cuanto nos dio alcance. Yo lo miré confundida, y me volteé hacia todos los que ocupaban su lugar en la mesa. Eames parecía divertido. A nuestro alrededor, sonó un ligero jazz que me hizo preguntarme el qué demonios hacían esos tres en un lugar como ese. La mirada de Cobb se cruzó con la mía, dándome su aprobación. Algo me dolió en ese momento, porque su mirada fue más la de un padre orgulloso que la que yo podría haber estado esperando. _¿Acaso esperaba que estuviera celoso?_

Casi quise hacer una mueca, pero pensé que no estaría mal para variar. Siempre me la pasaba rechazando a mi compañero de clase, ¿Por qué no hacerle caso de una vez? Aún algo enojada, asentí ligeramente y me sentí jalada por un par de brazos firmes, que me guiaron hasta el centro de la habitación.

—¡Aún me deben mi pregunta! —alcancé a indicar antes de desaparecerme entre la gente que también bailaba. Comencé a moverme de un lado a otro entrelazada con Robert, él era suave en sus movimientos. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, pero no había ninguna clase de emoción en nuestros gestos.

—¿Y eso que los encuentro en un lugar como éste? —me atreví a preguntar después de un par de minutos.

—¿Y eso que por fin sales de tu trabajo por un fin de semana?

Fruncí la boca. De acuerdo, estábamos a mano. Me reí quedamente. Pasamos un rato más en silencio, sólo moviéndonos, hasta que la voz de mi compañero me hizo voltear a mirarle. De repente noté algo extraño en sus ojos.

—Ariadne… —comenzó, con ronco tono.

—No, espera —le callé—. No me vengas con tus cosas ahora.

Sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ya lo había escuchado un par de veces en la escuela, a él y sus "declaraciones de amor". Intenté reír, pero su expresión se apagó con sentimentalismo. Sentí el nudo formarse en mi estómago, con anticipación.

—No te ofendas, Ariadne. Eres hermosa y todo, y te ves magnífica, pero…

Su mirada se desvió hasta la mesa en donde estaba el quipo, de donde Penelope y Christian ya habían desaparecido. Cobb reía abiertamente, mientras Vanessa fruncía el ceño. Arthur parecía estar reprimiendo una risa, y Eames estaba rojo, sin respiración. Me morí de ganas por saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sin desviar mi atención.

—Quiero saber cómo se llama tu amiga.

Abrí los ojos. Paré en seco, y le miré incrédula.

—Espera… ¿dices que me invitaste a bailar sólo para preguntarme el nombre de Vanessa?

—¿Vanessa? Perfecto, gracias —dijo, y me soltó, alejándose.

Yo me quedé ahí, mirándolo, y después de un rato finalmente decidí volver a reunirme con los otros. Para cuando llegué, mi cara hacía juego con mi vestido.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué tan roja, Ariadne? —me preguntó el Hermano Eames.

Negué lento con la cabeza, reticente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y noté la manera en la que la mirada de Cobb volaba hacia Eames, con la boca entreabierta en un gesto de interrogación. El cumpleañero se encogió de hombros, y volvió a su bebida.

—Bueno; parece que dejase tu pregunta en el aire —comentó Cobb. Yo asentí y me tomé otro vasito completo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey; espera! —me advirtió el británico—. Una por vez.

Quería protestar, pero el fuego del licor picaba mi garganta haciéndome toser.

—Ay, otra vez exagerando las porciones… —insinuó Vanessa, de nuevo con su tono venenoso. Yo la miré amenazadoramente, y me pregunté el cómo era posible que alguien como Robert se fijara en alguien como ella. Y luego caí en la cuenta de que Robert esa un sinvergüenza, y que sólo a él se le ocurriría utilizar a su inoce3nte compañera de salón para algo tan estúpido como averiguar su nombre. Desvié la vista, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aún sintiendo ese ardor en la garanta.

—¿Necesitas algo? —me preguntó Arthur, pero negué con fuerza.

—Sólo estoy enojada… —respondí—. Pero ahora me deben dos preguntas.

—Ja, esa es mi hermana —vitoreó Eames, palmeándome la espalda—. Pero justamente estábamos en el turno de Cobb, ¿no?

Asentí con la vista clavada en la mesa, dejando que prosiguieran. Cobb carraspeó de manera exagerada, y supe que tenía que poner atención. Los ojos de nuestro arquitecto en jefe brillaban divertidos, maquinantes.

—Arthur, ¿nos puedes explicar el porqué te mostraste tan insistente en ser tú quien cargara a Ariadne hasta su habitación anoche?

Si me encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sacar todas esas emociones que hasta ese momento revoloteaban en mí, no pude contener la tos que me causó aquella impresión. De nuevo, sentí la grande mano de Eames palmeándome, mientras su risa se escurría insoportable en mis oídos.

No me atrevía a dirigirle la mirada a Arthur. Por algún motivo, supuse que pudo haberse puesto rojo, y a pesar de que la idea de que contemplarlo de aquella manera podría haber sido un privilegio, hice lo posible por no moverme de cómo estaba. Luego, escuché ese sonido de las afiladas uñas de Vanessa en contra de su propio vaso, que intentaba ser ensordecido por la música a nuestro alrededor. El ambiente en la mesa de repente se volvió tenso e interesante.

—Este es el momento de las preguntas incómodas entonces, ¿eh? —soltó Arthur en respuesta. Tan indiferente. Pestañeé, y me atreví a mirarle. Él clavó sus ojos en los míos, y algo me dijo que había algo escondido detrás de esas palabras suyas. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, nuestro hombre clave se hizo de su propio vaso y se tragó aquél contenido entero. Estando a punto de abrir la boca para formular su pregunta, Eames levantó de nuevo su dedo.

—Lo siento Arthur, pero debes de contestar primero a lo que te preguntan si quieres seguir con el juego. Además, después de Cobb sigue Ariadne.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza.

—Me rehúso a responder a su pregunta.

—¿Y por qué? Si son las reglas.

—Porque sé exactamente a donde pretende ir esto.

Nuestro Falsificador alzó las cejas con complicidad, como si pretendiese decirle a Arthur que se había delatado solo o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad, creo que no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba. Se volvió a mí.

—Bien, creo que puedes proceder, Ariadne.

Yo alcé la barbilla con cierto titubeo, como negando confundidamente con la cabeza. _¿Qué, qué?_ Se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Al notar todos esos pares de miradas observándome, me obligué a volver a la realidad y centrarme en formular aquella pregunta que había estado a punto de hacer antes de haber sido interrumpida por Robert. Por el estúpido de Robert.

Automáticamente, mi mirada voló a Vanessa con cierto enojo, y pude notar la manera en la que gesto pretendía no cambiar.

—¿Quién fue el que conoció primero a Mal de todos ustedes?

Pude notar la manera en la que las respiraciones se cortaban a mi alrededor. Posiblemente ése no era justo el momento para hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero no me importó. Como Vanessa, yo también intenté mostrarme controlada.

Eames fue el primero en reaccionar, resoplando fuertemente para apoyarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Arthur y Cobb se miraron fijamente, con ese gesto que solían tener entre ellos, como si uno supiera perfectamente que era lo que pensaba el otro; como si pudieran hablarse a través de la mente. Vanessa en cambio, había bajado la mirada y daba vueltas a su vasito, distraída.

—Yo —respondió finalmente. Luego, me miró como un rebelde que intenta descifrar el efecto de un par de palabras hirientes en un interesado. El codo del otro brazo descansaba sobre la mensa, haciendo que su espalda se curvease de un modo retador. Apreté los labios, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para preguntar lo que seguía.

Entonces de nuevo, escuché esa voz.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó Robert a nuestra extractora, ofreciéndole una copa de lo que parecía ser champaña desde sus espaldas.

Ella se volteó hacia él lentamente, evaluativa.

—_Lo siento, no te oí. ¿Disculpa?_ —le sonreía con esa amabilidad falsa, mientras una de sus manos volaba llevando uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Yo sonreí internamente. Aunque por un lado, estaba decepcionada. Había olvidado que si Vanessa era mexicana, debía hablar español, así que podía librarse de él tan fácilmente… pero por un lado, tenía ganas de que Robert la estuviese enfadando toda la noche.

Él pareció no darse por vencido, y se acercó a ese oído que ella había dejado desnudo.

—_Quería saber si le gustaría bailar conmigo, señorita _—Roberto le respondió, también en españ una gota de acento. Abrí los ojos como platos. Creo que alguno de los de la mesa soltó un sonido de sorpresa o de diversión, pero no acerté a adivinar quién era.

Vanessa se hizo ligeramente para atrás, intentando ocultar su sorpresa. Pero poco a poco, una de esas sonrisas suyas comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, y le miró alzando de nuevo una de sus cejas; pero esta vez con cierto deje de socarrona diversión. En lo que fue apenas un instante, pude ver la manera en la que se desviaba hasta Eames, y luego volvió a Robert.

Como si hubiese estado predestinado, una canción de salsa comenzó a sonar, cambiando totalmente el ambiente tranquilo de ese bar.

No sé muy bien cómo, pero ella aceptó y de un momento a otro, los dos ya se encontraban en el centro de la pista —repentinamente vacía—, dando vueltas e intercambiando manos. Sus pies volaban rápidamente, uno tras otro, mientras ellos recorrían ágilmente todo el espacio de la pista de baile. Dudaba que hubiera más gente ahí que supiera bailar ese género, pero al tiempo otras parejas se pararon a acompañarlos.

Ahora, quien sabe cómo, Vanessa y Robert ya se habían cambiado de pareja y volaban de las manos de una a otra. Nuestra extractora daba vueltas rápidas, haciendo que la cola de su vestido flotara a su alrededor dando un efecto encantados, y Robert se veía más ato de lo que era con sus movimientos tan rápidos.

No supe que tenía la boca abierta hasta que sentí la mano de Eames cerrándome la mandíbula.

—Ya, no es para tanto —me recordó con su risa ligera. Haciéndole fondo. Me volví hacia los que todavía quedaban en la mesa, que parecían estar intentando ignorar lo mucho que llamaba la atención ese par para el resto de la gente en el lugar—. No sabía que tu compañero supiera bailar tan bien, Ariadne —soltó Cobb aún con cierto tono burlón.

—Ni yo —argumenté intentando no volverme hacia ello de nuevo. La idea de que cualquier hombre que se pusiera al lado de Vanessa siempre terminaba viéndose tan bien comenzaba a molestarme. Había cierta apatía en mi tono, que no pude ocultar.

—¿Molesta, hermana? —inquirió Eames a mi lado. Yo hice una mueca y tomé de nuevo mi vasito. Estando a punto de tragármelo, escuché de nuevo la voz de Arthur.

—Deberíamos de bailar con ellos también.

Yo asentí lentamente sin dejar de mirar mi vasito, mordiéndome ambos labios.

—¿Sabes bailar eso? —le pregunté.

Él asintió con desinterés, encogiendo uno de sus hombros.

—Yo no… —susurré con cierta decepción.

—Yo podría enseñarte —me respondió rápido, y antes de que pudiera responder o reaccionar o algo, estaba a un lado de mí, y me tendía su mano.

Lo miré intentando buscar alguna excusa, pero los fuertes brazos de Emes me levantaron y me empujaron hacia la pista de baile.

—¡Nunca es mala ocasión para una primera vez! —respondió por mí, y me sentí flotar del nerviosismo mientras nos acercábamos hacia donde todos estaban bailando. La música era demasiado rápida, y los tacones que me había prestado Vanessa, demasiado altos. Eso me preocupaba.

Creo que Arthur lo notó, porque de un momento a otro escuché su suave voz en mi oído, incitándome a que me calmara.

—No te preocupes, no es tan difícil.

Asentí, y sentí su otra mano tomando la que tenía libre.

Con esa paciencia que sólo él podía poseer, me explicó un paso básico, y me alegré de la manera en la que sonrió cuando vio cómo aprendía con rapidez.

—Bien, bien —me decía de vez en cuando, y se aventuró a darme una vuelta. Me paró tomándome por la cintura, y soltó:

—Ahora, has ese mismo paso y déjate llevar.

Hacer exactamente aquello que me pedía era tan fácil, y responder a los cambios que me indicaba con su cuerpo era tan sencillo. Conforme pasaba la canción y el tiempo, fue enseñándome cosas nuevas, y todo pasó sin que yo me diese cuenta. No sé cuando tampoco, comencé a reírme, inconsciente de su tacto caliente sobre mi espalda. Estar con él era sencillo, natural. Tal vez por eso tan fácilmente comencé a olvidarme de lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, e incluso de la canción que estaba sonando. De repente, todos eran esos movimientos acompasados que me guiaba, sus manos, la manera en la que clavaba su mirada oscura, impenetrable en mí, y un algo de empezó a flotar en el aire, que me hacía sentir me bien, liviana; cómoda.

Y luego, Eames, me tocó el hombro y me sacó de mi trance.

—Ya que he visto que la han enseñado tan bien y baila tan primorosamente, ¿Aceptaría compartir la siguiente canción conmigo? —se inclinó en un ademán exagerado, tendiéndome su mano, arrastrando la voz. Creo que el alcohol empezaba a notársele. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

Arthur posó un beso sobre mi frente después de que di mi respuesta. Él nunca había hecho eso, y por algún motivo temblé ligeramente. Se alejó con elegancia, volviendo al lado de a Cobb mientras Eames me tomaba torpemente de la cintura y comenzábamos a dar vueltas sin sentido, sin nada que ver con la música. Sonreí de lado, mientras él me veía un poco ido, quizá pensando.

—Eames, creo que estás empezando a marearte.

—Realmente sólo un poco, pero estoy lo suficientemente consciente.

Reí mientras seguí siendo guiada por él, desviando la vista para buscar a Vanessa. Me preguntaba si todavía seguiría con Robert.

Pero no, ella estaba de nuevo en la mesa, platicando animosamente con Arthur, mientras éste le miraba simplemente, aparentemente no compartiendo su emoción. Él se dio cuenta de que los miraba, y me dirigió lo que pareció ser una sonrisa desde su posición. Cobb hablaba concentrado por su teléfono de una manera que me llamó mucho la atención, y me pregunté el porqué. Bueno, quizá si teníamos tiempo podría usa la pregunta que me quedaba para averiguarlo. Haciendo una mueca, volví con Eames y le hablé de frente:

—Yo sé que te sentiste celoso al ver a Vanessa aceptando tan libremente compartir el baile con mi compañero de clase.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te equivocas, me da lo mismo con quien baile ella o no.

—Es una pena... porque yo podría decir que ella lo hacía con ese exclusivo motivo.

El cumpleañero soltó una amplia risotada con mi comentario, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Hablo en serio…

—Ariadne, mi hermanita —me interrumpió—; el día que Vanessa haga algo para poner celoso a quien sea, será por Arthur, no por mí.

No sé porqué, pero sentí como un golpe en el estómago al instante.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ah, tendrías que ser verdaderamente lenta para no notar que entre ésos dos hubo algo…

—Shh, calla —le corté bruscamente. Mi ceño se frunció, y desvié la mirada.

Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta de eso. Es decir, los abiertos celos de Vanessa, y luego la manera en la que Arthur pareció ido la primera vez que habló de él. Pero pensar en esos dos juntos… fuera de lo bien que podían verse cuando estaban combinados y tan cerca —como la mañana que ella partió a intimidar a Sebastian—, me revolvía las entrañas pensar en que ellos dos pudieran mezclarse. Vanessa era insoportable, frívola (como el mismo Eames decía), un poco hipócrita, un poco malintencionada. O al menos a mí así me parecía. Y Arthur… Arthur era el mejor de los compañeros. Estar con él era lo mejor, aunque se nos diera tan poco, era en veces incluso más reconfortante que compartir el tiempo en la Sala de Arquitectos con Cobb. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ésa infantil que tenía hacia mi propio jefe era tan absurda, tan patética. Él sólo me veía como su pequeña estudiante, cono la niña genio del mundo de los sueños con la que era fácil trabajar. Sí algún día podría llegar a quererme fuertemente, sólo seria para verme como una especie de hermana menor, justo como lo hacía Eames. Además era ¿Qué? ¿Diez, quince, veinte años mayor que yo? Vaya, ni siquiera sabía su edad con certeza…

—Ariadne, ¿te pasa algo?

La voz de Eames me devolvió a la realidad, y negué rápidamente con la cabeza, como queriendo desaparecer todos esos pensamientos que se me habían formulado ¿Cómo había volado tan rápidamente de una cosa a otra?

Solté aire con fuerza, y exageré una mueca infantilmente.

—No, nada —le respondí.

Mi hermano me sonrió, acercándome más a él, dejándome oler un poco del licor impregnado en él.

—¿Qué haces? —le inquirí entre burlas.

—Sólo intento una cosa… —murmuró cerca de mi oído, con ese tono seductor exagerado que yo conocía tan bien. Solté una risita, mientras notaba como su mirada se desviaba hasta la imagen de Arthur en la mesa. _Ah, que importa._

Me dejé guiar por él un rato más hasta que finalmente acabó la canción.

—Creo que es hora de volver con los demás —me sentenció finalmente.

Para cuando volvimos a la mesa, todos habíamos terminado olvidando lo del jueguito de Eames. Eso podría haber sido una verdadera lástima, si el resto del tiempo que pasamos juntos en ese lugar no hubiera sido tan entretenido. Reímos, hablamos, nos burlamos unos de los otros y bebimos. Nada remarcable, o bueno…

No sé si era el efecto del alcohol o algo, pero de un momento a otro, me topaba con la mirada de Arthur. Bueno, me la topaba muy seguido. Y no era como si no me gustara, de hecho… resultaba adictivo. Cada dos por tres, me desviaba de la plática y ahí estaba. Como si no se hubiera movido. O tal vez me leía la mente y adivinaba el momento justo en el que yo estaba a punto de mirarle. Como sea, con cada vez que eso ocurría, algo nuevo crecía en el fondo de mi estómago. Algo revoloteante, excitante. Me sentí como una chiquilla, pero me sentí bien.

Y en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta, ya me encontraba de nuevo en el cuarto que compartía con Vanessa, quitándome esos altísimos zapatos, hablando animosa sobre lo acontecido durante esa noche.

—…oye, y por cierto, no me habías dicho que tu amigo Roberto supiese bailar tan bien…

—¿Roberto?

—Sí, tu amigo latino, de la Universidad.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

Vanessa rió ligeramente, ignorándome.

—Sí, también me dijo que no sabías eso —se tumbó alegre sobre su cama.

Yo caminé hasta la mía, ya vestida con mi pijama, y me senté. Al instante, sentí el cansancio ascendiendo sobre mí. Me arropé con la sábana, y miré el techo.

—Roberto —susurré, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran. Creo que mi compañera ya ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Aquella noche, soñé. Soñé con la sonrisa insoportable de un muchacho latino que me dejaba plantada en medio de un lugar lleno de gente, y yo rabiaba, dando vueltas furiosa, perdida. De un momento a otro, ahora él se encontraba bailando con una pelirroja que me provocaba ganas de ahorcarla con sólo verle, pero que se movía maravillosamente. Ahora, una firme pero suave mano me tomaba por la cintura y me llevaba, y yo me dejaba perderme, y veía sus ojos. Creo que estaba mal o algo, porque había una voz en mi interior que me indicaba que debía cesar en lo que hacía, pero me sentía tan bien, que la ignoré hasta que llegó la mañana.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios. Y lamento el retraso.<p>

Como se puede notar, escribí la mayoría justo ahorita, así que posiblemente no esté muy coherente todo lo que sucede. Cualquier detalle, díganme y me sentiré encantada de cambiarlo.

También mi estilo cambió un poco. Es porque he estado roleando.

Por cierto, debo comentarles que en mi gran ausencia, entre el capítulo 18 y 19, ocurrió algo. Como si lo hubiese invocado cuando lo escribí. Y ese suceso ha decidido el destino de una parte de la historia. Supongo que es adivinable, pero bueno.

Besos y abrazos para todos. Los quiero.

Nos vemos.


	21. Reemplazable

¡Hola a todos! He estado muy ocupada últimamente. Mucho pero mucho mucho. De hecho, éstas vacaciones han sido las más cansadas que jamás he tenido. Creo que preferiría estar de vuelta en la escuela xD

Como éstos no han sido exactamente los mejores tiempos, y como hace mucho que no subo capítulo con la regularidad que desearía, intenté desbloquearme un poco de la realidad escribiendo. Y éste es el resultado.

Debido a mi costumbre de siempre tener el siguiente capítulo empezado cuando subo Chapter, mi antiguo estilo está aún un poco aferrado al principio, pero después voy volviendo a lo que estaba más acostumbrada con este proyecto. De hecho, el siguiente Chapter está también terminado, pero como le debo reviews a la gente, me voy a dedicar a estructurarlos y los enviaré el viernes antes de subir lo que sigue. O eso es lo que deseo.

**DISCAMIER: **Nada de Inception me pertenece. Sólo algunos personajes como Vanessa, Roberto, Penelope, Christian, Mario y Sebastian.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>REEMPLAZABLE<strong>

Una semana más pasó, entre trabajo acumulado y tareas pendientes. Cobb era mucho más indulgente de lo que yo merecía.

Desde el cumpleaños de Eames, Vanessa había tomado la costumbre de salir con nuestro falsificador siempre que se les presentase la oportunidad, con la excusa de que iban a tener una entrevista con el militar que estaría involucrado en la extracción. Sin embargo, no volvían a casa hasta entrada la madrugada. Eso no hubiera sido un problema, de no ser porque mis tardes se volvieron mucho más pesadas sin Eames en la casa para aligerarme un poco la carga a la hora de la comida chatarra. A hora todo en el Cuarto de Arquitectos era trabajo y seriedad en su más pura expresión. Y el hecho de que Arthur nos acompañara a tomar un café de vez en cuando no cambiaba mucho la cosa.

El viernes, Cobb anunció que partiría al día siguiente. Me dejó un montón de trabajo por terminar, aunque personalmente creo que él no confiaba que fuese capaz de terminarlo a tiempo. Hubo un pequeño desorden en el ambiente ese día, mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de su maleta y andaba de un lado a otro de la casa, yendo y volviendo por cosas que recordaba de último minuto. Ese día, como fue de esperarse, Vanessa y Eames no salieron a ningún lado. Se quedaron ahí en la casa, haciendo lo que sea que se supone que hacen los extractores y los falsificadores en su tiempo libre. Después recordé que ambos habían dejado un montón de pendientes sin resolver por sus recurrentes salidas. Me sentí repentinamente aliviada de no ser la única atrasada del equipo.

Arthur era el único que no parecía alterado ese día, con sus pasos tranquilos y sus sugerencias pacientes a cualquier cosa que Cobb le solicitara. Él había sido el que había planeado todo el viaje, quién más si no.

—Ariadne, ¿Te parece construir el espacio del sueño en lo que no estoy? —me preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—La verdad, no creo poder terminar todo a tiempo sin… —comencé, aunque pensé que quizá me estaba conmiserando.

—Sé que harás un buen trabajo —me cortó, recogiendo su saco. Se dirigió hasta mí, y me dio un beso de despedida en la frente. Por algún motivo, eso no provocó en mí ninguna reacción.

No vi como el taxi se lo llevaba, tenía mucho que hacer. Sin embargo, escuché el suave sonido del motor alejándose, y el alboroto que se hizo después en la planta de abajo. La voz de Vanessa se alzó, captando mi atención.

—¡Pedazo de incompetente! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto costaba eso?

Si mal no me acordaba, había sido Eames el miembro en turno para ayudarla a preparar la comida de esta tarde.

Bajé velozmente, para ver lo que pasaba. En la cocina, Vanessa se mantenía parada frente a lo que parecían ser los restos de su platón de porcelana favorito. Cruzó todo el cuarto al notar mi presencia en un par de zancadas. Su cara estaba roja, y ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

—¡No quiero ver eso para cuando vuelva!, ¿Me oíste?

Escuché su fuerte taconeo alejándose, y luego el sonido de los botones de su celular. Llamó rápido a alguien para que la recogiera y se fue.

—Bah, va a estar bien en una semana —murmuró él, recogiendo ese desastre.

—Yo no sé Eames —escuché la voz de Arthur. Él estaba del otro lado de la barra, fuera de mi campo de vista—. Creo que era valioso para ella… —insinuó.

Divagué, recordando que ella alguna vez me había mencionado algo acerca de que esa bandeja se la había regalado alguien muy importante, o que significaba el recuerdo de algo que atesoraba terriblemente.

—Reemplazable —le cortó.

Parecía algo tenso. Caminé hacia él, pero me detuve en el último momento. Extendí la mano hasta su hombro, pero no acerté a tocarle. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté.

Él hizo una especie de mueca, levantándose del suelo.

—Nada, sólo una pequeña discusión. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella —lo soltó todo con demasiada seriedad.

Asentí encogiendo uno de mis hombros, desviando la mirada. No quería pensar en lo incómodo que era verlo enojado. No solía ocurrir muy a menudo. Quería irme, pero pensé en lo grosero que eso podría verse. Comencé a jugar con mi mascada, sin saber qué decir. El silencio se alargó, y él no se movía de su posición, de espaldas a mí. Parecía tenso, pensativo.

—¿Eames? —inquirí, muy bajo.

Él despertó de su trance, y su mirada voló a mí en un segundo. Sonrió.

—Creo que vamos a tener que utilizar las reservas hoy para no morir de hambre —insinuó, y de un momento a otro, nos encontramos corriendo entre risas, subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de arquitectos.

—Segunda en nacer, segunda en todo —se burlaba él mientras me ganaba ventaja, y me bloqueaba el paso con su cuerpo.

—¡Eames! —le golpeé la espalda, pero él me ignoró con facilidad.

Entre risotadas y arañazos, abrimos la puerta del Cuarto de Arquitectos, y nos quedamos en la entrada, intentando regular nuestras respiraciones y nuestra risa. Yo me tomé el estómago y arrugué la nariz, mientras usaba mi ligereza para pasarlo y sentarme en mi lugar de siempre.

—Voy por una silla —me anunció alejándose. Yo empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi eje, mientras lo esperaba.

Pensaba en todo lo que tenía pendiente, pero hoy apenas se iba Cobb… y Vanessa no estaba en la casa, así que había que aprovechar. Distraídamente, tomé mi lapicero, y comencé a moverlo entre mis dedos. Al tiempo, percibí el sonido de unos pasos ligeros y rítmicos acercándose. Levanté la vista sonriendo, como si esperara que fuera Eames —porque había olvidado que él no tenía los pasos ligeros—, pero era Arthur quien se mantenía frente a la puerta abierta, mirando extrañado al interior.

—Qué raro —fue lo único que pronunció, y yo recordé que él se había encontrado con nosotros en la cocina antes de que Eames y yo saliéramos corriendo. Tal vez nos había seguido.

El motivo de su comentario era probablemente porque de haber sido un día normal, ni de broma esa puerta se hubiera mantenido abierta. Cobb y yo atesorábamos demasiado la idealidad que proporcionaba el aislamiento y el silencio en las horas de trabajo, por lo que siempre había sido una regla no-pactada entre nosotros que debíamos mantenernos encerrados. Pero él no estaba, y yo realmente no tenía ánimos de trabajar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Observé la manera en la que cambió su expresión cuando percibió ese aroma del café escapándose de la habitación.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le pregunté—. Aún queda un poco del café que hizo Cobb esta mañana.

Él asintió, y dejó los papeles que sostenía hasta ese momento sobre una de las mesas de trabajo. Yo anoté mentalmente que no debía de tocar aquello. Por lo general, cada hoja que llegaba ahí terminaba convertida en ideas de planos, anotaciones o portavasos. Pero ésas tenían que sobrevivir. Tenía que recordarlo.

No fue necesario que le ofreciese mi ayuda, porque él mismo caminó hasta la cafetera y se sirvió hábilmente su bebida. Creo que estaba confundida en ese momento o algo, pero juraría que lo escuché suspirar largamente cuando se recargó en el lindera de una de las mesas de trabajo.

—¿Tienes mucho que hacer? —le pregunté.

—Ah… uno pensaría que el trabajo disminuye con el tiempo… pero mientras el proyecto progresa, más detalles surgen, y más problemas para mí por aclarase.

Asentí mientras dejaba el lapicero sobre mis deberes pendientes.

—… pero quiero terminarlo todo para mañana a más tardar, debemos aprovechar para construir el espacio de la mente del soñador —insinuó como si no tuviera importancia.

Yo contraje ambos labios, mientras pensaba en cómo demonios le haría para equilibrar mis pendientes con eso.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que el tiempo se multiplica cuando sueñas —me dijo de repente, como si pudiera leer mis gestos y adivinara mis pensamientos—. Van a ser cosas de un par de minutos en tiempo real.

—¿Qué cosa va a ser cuestión de unos minutos? —preguntó Eames improvisadamente, entrando con su silla de la Habitación del Falsificador.

—Lo de construir el espacio del sueño en la mente de Arthur —le sonreí, mientras él tomaba su lugar a mi lado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cobb te dejó construir el primer nivel de sueño? —apoyó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla, provocando que su codo creara un ángulo extraño fuera de su cuerpo. Yo asentí arrugando la barbilla.

—Y yo seré el soñador del primer nivel, ya lo habíamos acordado con Vanessa antes de que él se fuera —respondió Arthur desde su posición, mientras Eames parecía incrédulo.

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Eames se hizo para atrás en su silla, y por un momento pareció que no comprendía lo que estábamos hablando—. ¿Están diciendo que ustedes tomaron una decisión con Vanessa sin que yo me enterara? ¿No se supone que todo se trata en la Sala de Planeación antes de autorizarse?

—Bueno, sí; pero hicimos el acuerdo prácticamente antes de que él se marchara, así que no había tiempo para planear una reunión.

—Ah, es una lástima —soltó Eames casi en un susurro, desviando la vista—. Siempre tiene que haber alguien en este equipo que no sabe de algún secreto de los demás.

Por un momento, casi creí que sus palabras tenían la intención de un doble sentido, pero nos miró de ese modo enigmático y divertido que tiene cuando sólo intentaba mantener una broma.

—Ah, no es para tanto —intenté calmarlo, como ignorándolo—. Ni que no te fueses a enterar de todos modos.

—Bueno —casi me cortó—, yo propongo que ya que la bruja mala no está, nos pongamos a disfrutar de la comida que tenemos aquí, ¿no?

—Espera… ¿acabas de llamar a Vanessa Bruja Mala? —Arthur rio.

—Ah… lo he pensado a veces. La verdad no es tan malo cuando la conoces, pero se comporta como si lo fuera la mayoría del tiempo.

—¡Uh! — soltamos Athur y yo, mirándonos. Como si hubiéramos pensado lo mismo.

—Yo creo que estás enojado con ella porque te gritó de esa manera allá abajo, y a ti no te había tocado —dijo Arthur, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Yo creo que estás dolido.

—¡Dolido! —se burló él mismo, echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Dolido y despechado, pero no puedes dejar de amarla —mi tono fue casi el de una niña burlona mientras soltaba la frase. Él se levantó para elegir algo de los paquetes de comida congelada en el refrigerador.

—Ya Ariadne, te ves ridícula haciendo esa cara —me reprendió una vez que hubo puesto sus cosas en el microondas, desinflando mis mejillas hinchadas de los falsos pucheros. Reí con él—. Deja de insistir, ¿sí?

Yo negué con la cabeza, y le saqué la lengua.

El día pasó increíblemente rápido después de eso, y no sé cómo. Después de comer, nos quedamos un rato hablando en el Cuarto de Arquitectos, y cuando Eames recordó que aquella misma noche había partido, todos bajamos a donde estaba la televisión para verlo juntos. No es como si yo hubiese entendido mucho lo que ocurría, pero disfruté de los gritos mientras reía por los comentarios que soltaban de vez en cuando. Algo que noté, conforme el tiempo pasaba, era que Arthur había terminado relajándose. Para el final del día, había terminado despojándose del chaleco de su traje y su camisa clara se movía libremente sobre él mientras levantaba las manos con alegría, o maldecía, o festejaba. Yo estaba sentada entre ambos, porque era la hermana pequeña, pero casi terminé arrepintiéndome. Y cuando terminó el partido, apagamos la televisión y nos sentamos en el piso, hablando de boberías. En menos de lo que me di cuenta, ya era bien entrada la noche.

—¡Oh! —grité cuando vi por fin el reloj de marcos dorados que decoraba una de las paredes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur.

—Se hizo muy tarde, y tengo que trabajar mucho mañana. Yo tengo que volver a la escuela el lunes, ¿Saben? No puedo darme el lujo de… quedarme despierta tanto tiempo.

Arthur asintió, y Eames bostezó. Nos vio a ambos y se encogió de hombros.

—Me voy entonces. Arthur, ¿vienes?

Él asintió —En un momento.

Eames torció la boca y se dio la vuelta para desparecerse. Lo vi alejándose, y me recargué en mis muñecas. Comenzaba a sentirme un poco cansada.

—Realmente no quiero levantarme, ¿Sabes? —solté, observando lentamente cómo se quitaba el reloj.

—Yo tampoco —admitió.

Suspiré, mirando a mí alrededor. Caí lentamente sobre mi espalda. Arthur hizo lo mismo.

—Crees que el enojo le dure tanto a Vanessa? —inquirí.

—No lo sé. No es muy predecible.

—Considerando que no ha vuelto… —comencé, pero él negó violentamente con la cabeza, como intentando decirme que la idea era impensable.

—Así es ella. Créeme. Eames rompió algo que ella atesoraba demasiado. Si vuelve para mañana, con lo que sea que haya comprado, seremos afortunados.

—¿Y si volviese en unos minutos?

—Entonces realmente aprecia a Eames —dijo, mientras yo reía por lo bajo.

—Eames parece tomarse lo todo a la ligera —observé, acurrucándome en mi sitio.

—Bueno, así es él también. Aunque no creo que no hubiese sido nada para él. Va a buscar la forma de disculparse, vas a ver. Sólo pretendió que no le importaba.

Asentí en silencio, fijando mi vista al techo. Pasó el tiempo.

—Parece que lo conoces perfecto. —solté de repente, sintiendo el sueño descender sobre mí.

—Los conozco desde hace mucho, no perfectamente. Es diferente… —dijo, muy bajo. Creo que él también comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Sonreí.

—Arthur.

—¿Si?

—Recuerda que mañana comenzamos lo del diseño de…

—¿No dejas de pensar en trabajo nunca, no? —me cortó, amable.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, volteándome hacia él.

—Realmente quiero ganar esto, Arthur.

—Yo igual. —su rostro estaba frente al mío, y yo recogí mis rodillas para sentirme más cómoda.

—¿Y si ganáramos? Es decir, ¿Y si en serio lo hiciéramos?

Él torció la boca en un gesto amistoso.

—Creo que seríamos un verdadero equipo entonces. Uno fijo, tú sabes… no como solemos ser normalmente. Las cosas cambiarían.

—Y podríamos cobrar más.

Arthur soltó una larga carcajada. Yo dejé de seguirlo después de un rato. Era bueno verlo así, disfrutado tan sinceramente. Observé con detenimiento como sus ojos se rasgaron más, casi desapareciendo, y se marcaban pequeñas arrugas a sus costados. Podía ver sus colmillos vibrando detrás de sus labios y la depresión de su garganta subiendo y bajando. Pestañeé. No era fácil hacer que Arthur estuviera en ese estado, y quería disfrutarlo. Su risa, tal y como sonaba en ese momento para mí, era maravillosa. Sonreí ligeramente, como intentando sumergirme en ella en mi silencio.

Fruncí el ceño cuando él paró, abruptamente. Intenté descifrar el motivo por el que lo había hecho, pero él me veía fijamente. Entonces me di cuenta de que acariciaba su garganta.

Quité mi mano rápido y lo miré. Sentí la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro, sin encontrar que decir. Intenté descifrar lo que pensaba, pero su mirada estaba tan inexorable como siempre. Por mi parte, me sentía expuesta.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho aquello. Intenté decirle que estaba avergonzada, que no sabía qué pasaba conmigo, pero él me indicó que callara cuando al fin me atreví a abrir la boca.

—Shh —dijo. Vi como levantaba lentamente su mano, y se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, confundida. Entonces sentí sus dedos suaves posarse sobre mi mejilla, despertando la piel dormida con electricidad. Entreabrí los labios, aturdida por esa sensación. Entonces, escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse estrepitosamente.

—¿Vanessa?

Abrí los ojos, y me levanté rápidamente. Arthur tenía la mirada fija en el lugar del que se suponía que tendría que llegar Vanessa. Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago, y la única manera en la que pude reaccionar fue estúpida. Corrí hasta mi habitación. No tendría mucho tiempo para cambiarme, asearme y pretender que había estado dormida antes de que ella llegara. Mientras me apresuraba a mi trabajo, escuché las voces de mi compañera y de Arthur en la planta baja. No entendí lo que decían con exactitud, pero supuse que ella le preguntaba a él por qué se encontraba despierto tan tarde… o tan temprano. Para mi suerte, él la entretuvo un rato y yo logré meterme en la cama antes de que ella entrara. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

Su perfume llenó la habitación, y las luces se encendieron.

—Ah, Ariadne, levanta tu ropa por favor —se quejó.

Yo proferí un quejido, pretendiendo ser molestada por las luces.

—No me pretendas niña, no te voy a dejar dormirte con este desastre en el piso… ¡Ariadne!

—Mañana —solté desde mi lugar. Mantenía los ojos abiertos desde debajo de las sábanas. No sé por qué, mi corazón latía violentamente.

—Ah… —se quejó ella, y la escuché aventándose sobre su cama—. Hoy, tonta.

No hubo desayuno la mañana siguiente. Nuestra extractora permaneció acostada hasta tarde, insensible de la luz y del tiempo. Lo único que pude ver de ella cuando decidí despertar fueron sus rizos revueltos sobre la almohada y un pedazo de su barbilla, despreocupada. Me escabullí hasta la cocina, donde Eames ya se encontraba. Y era el único que permanecía despierto. Al parecer, Arthur le había dicho que se levantaría tarde.

Torcí la boca al oír eso, sintiéndome culpable. Creo que Eames pudo notar mi reacción, y el modo en el que no había dormido pensando en lo que había sucedido durante la noche y porqué, recriminándome mi reacción al oír la llegada de Vanessa, porque me miró con esa mirada que le conocía tanto. En ella me preguntaba si no tenía nada que decir, y yo negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba algo con qué prepararme algo de comer.

—Miré a Arthur cuando llegó a la habitación en la madrugada —insinuó él—Parecía algo… aturdido.

Carraspeé.

—¿Sí?

—Sí… ¿No estuvieron hablando antes de decidirse a subir; tú sabes… justo cuando Vanessa llegó?

—Claro que hablamos. Yo mencioné el trabajo y él me dijo que nunca dejaba de pensar en los deberes. Y así.

—Pero qué irónico —rio, mientras le daba un sorbo a una especie de licuado sobre su mano.

—¿Y cómo supiste que Vanessa llegó en la madrugada? Pensé que dormías.

—Me despertaron sus voces. La de ella y la de Arthur. Estaban peleando otra vez, pero no sé de qué. Sólo sé que Arthur se ofreció a llevar lo que había comprado y ella se negó. Creo que ella siempre compra cosas cuando está enojada —lo escuchaba mientras me servía un plato de cereal y comenzaba a devorarlo—. Como sea, lo que sea que le impidió levantarse de la cama hoy tiene que ver con eso o con lo que estuvieron hablando en la noche…

—O tal vez está cansado.

—Tal vez.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. El hermano Eames parecía pensativo, llevándose ese brebaje rosado que contenía su vaso a la boca una y otra vez.

—Como sea —rompí de repente—, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy. Voy al Cuarto de Arquitectos, por si necesitas algo —terminé con mi plato y corrí a lavarlo—. Si Arthur se levanta, recuérdale que teníamos trabajo pendiente, ¿Sí? Voy a cerrar la puerta, así que…

—No hay problema —asintió él. Pero dudo que llegue a verlo. Tengo que salir.

—Oh —suspiré. Bueno, entonces…

—No te preocupes. No creo que se le olvide —me cortó, y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me fuera—. Buena suerte.

Me miró un instante, y le sonreí antes de volverme. Corrí al cuarto de arquitectos lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta tras de mí. En la seguridad consoladora de la soledad, suspiré pesadamente y miré la extensión del cuarto extendiéndose frente de mí. Sin un ruido, me dispuse a mi trabajo. No me tomó nada fusionarme de nuevo con su ambiente y me sumergí en mis deberes siendo consciente del tiempo sólo por la luz que llegaba desde el ventanal. Llevaba un largo tiempo sin trabajar en serio, y creo después de todo, eso era lo que realmente necesitaba. Mientras pasaba el día, iba olvidándome de lo que me preocupaba, y el mundo detrás de esa puerta blanca cerrada con llave parecía lejano, irreal. Lo único que necesitaba para completar ese cuadro ideal creado a mí alrededor era Cobb. Pero por algún motivo, no lo extrañaba.

Mi ambiente se rompió cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Levanté la cabeza, y recordé a Arthur y nuestro trabajo de hoy. Me alegré de que lo recordara. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí en vuelo.

—¡Arthur! —solté repentinamente eufórica, dándole paso. Él ocupó el lugar de Cobb, recargándose en las dos patas traseras.

—¿Lista? —preguntó. Mi vista voló hasta el trabajo que me encontraba haciendo. En realidad, ésas últimas horas encerrada me había encontrado retocando los planos con los que trabajaría. El Primer nivel del sueño, me repetí.

—Lista —le respondí.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero sus comentarios! Ya saben que mientras más reviews, más me animo a seguir escribiendo... y más rápido llegará el siguiente Chapter xDD<p>

La verdad me gustó escribir este capítulo... quizá porque ya extrañaba esta historia y me hacía falta mi dosis de Año Nuevo de éstos personajes.

Por cierto... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Para todos mis lectores! Ojalá que sus sueños y propósitos se realicen, y que hayan recibido justo los regalos que querían.

Pero bueno, para aquellos que se pregunten acerca de mi promoción pasada... sigue vigente, siempre y cuando me envíen un mensaje con la respuesta correcta. Y además, en este capítulo, abro otra: ¿De dónde viene el diálogo que Eames le grita a Ariadne cuando van corriendo hacia el Cuarto de Arquitectos? Él le dice: "¡Segunda en nacer, segunda en todo!". Viene de una película animada. Ésa es mi única pista. Si lo adivinas, igualmente podrás preguntarme acerca del tiempo que quieras de uno o dos personajes que a ti más te parezcan. Bajo tu propio riesgo. Mwajajaja.

¡Besos! ¡Hasta el viernes, si tengo la suerte!

¡Espero sus reviews!


	22. El Cuarto De Pruebas

¡Hola! Primero que nada, por fin he empezado a organizar un poco más mi tiempo y he escrito gran parte de los reviews que debía... eso me pone contenta. Entre el trabajo y el intersemestral, no veía la luz, pero me dije "¡Oye, has algo de lo que debes de una vez!" Y pues me obligué a leer y es escribir como esclava xDD

Hubo un fn de semana en el que estuve tan deprimid que no podía leer una sola palabra. Así que me puse a escribir. Y resultó esto. Estoy muy feliz de al fin haberlo realizado, y de una manera que me satisfizo. Después de haberlo revisado como 2000 veces xDD

Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten casi tanto como yo lo sfrí. O incluso un poco más, no sé. Me muero por saber que piensan de este Chapter, así que háganmelo saber en cuanto pueda, porque los reviews son importantes (;

Y bueno, éste es mi bono de año nuevo: subir dos Chapters muy largos y cargados de cosas nuevas en menos de una semana. ¡Espero le guste!

**DISCLAMIER:** Incetion no es mío, ni sus personajes principales. Sólo los manipulo para mi diversión personal, y para la diversión de mis lectores.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>EL CUARTO DE PRUEBAS<strong>

El cuarto de pruebas era una sala gris y blanca con varias sillas reclinables colocadas en círculo y mesas en el centro y entre el espacio de los asientos. En algún modo, Era bastante parecido a donde yo hacía mi trabajo.

Tenía conocimiento de que Arthur, Eames y Vanessa visitaban seguido ese lugar, pero como mi trabajo no lo había requerido hasta ese momento, aquella era la primera vez que podía ver el sitio en donde todo el trabajo importante se llevaba a cabo. Mi vista volaba en todas direcciones, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver, o como si el lugar al menos tuviese muebles. Hasta donde yo tenía conocimiento, Cobb no había visitado ese lugar tampoco, y no había tenido curiosidad de hacerlo ahora que había dejado ir a Mal.

Como todo un experto, Arthur se hizo de su máquina y la colocó sobre una de las mesas entre silla y silla. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, yo ocupé mi lugar en una de ellas y esperé. Él movió botones, ajustó interruptores y se recostó a mi lado. Me miró.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sueñas, Ariadne? —alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Yo pestañeé y dudé acerca de qué responderle. Pero luego entendí el a qué se refería.

—Desde que trabajamos con Fisher —admití.

—Entonces supongo que estás ansiosa…

—Lo estoy —respondí rápidamente, esperando que pulsara el botón para iniciar de una vez. Pero en vez de eso, sonrió y susurró desde su lugar:

—Buenas noches, Ariadne —en ese tono grave suyo, agradable. Comprendí que debía cerrar los ojos, y de un momento a otro, dejé de ser consciente de la aguja en mi piel, del leve zumbido de la máquina de sueños y de las respiraciones tranquilas de mi compañero a mi lado.

Encontré a Arthur en el centro comercial, caminando tranquilamente entre los pasillos, mirando distraído las vitrinas.

—¡Hey! —llamé su atención. Él me miró y se apresuró hasta mi sitio, todo el lugar estaba vacío—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —le pregunté.

—Bastante, no te preocupes —me respondió, haciendo un elegante gesto con la cabeza, invitándome a seguirlo.

Comenzamos a caminar lado a lado, por los corredores de ese centro comercial hasta llegar a ver la calle vacía frente a nosotros. Yo recordaba un poco de lo que habíamos hecho en el trabajo de Fischer al momento de crear el laberinto en la mente del soñador, así que desde que había estado en el Cuarto de Arquitectos perfeccionando mis diseños, me había dedicado a memorizar cada detalle del laberinto que implantaría en la mente de mi maestro. Lo miré a los ojos por un instante y recurrí a la misma pregunta que me había hecho él antes de partir a éste primer trabajo juntos:

—¿Listo?

Él me devolvió esa mirada, como si hubiera comprendido el chiste privado que había creado entre nosotros, y como muchas veces yo lo había hecho con Eames:

—Listo.

Unas gruesas paredes de acero, oscuras, comenzaron a ascender a nuestro alrededor dejando un solo espacio de metro cuadrado para movernos. Mi reacción fue inmediata, y me aprisioné contra él, como si pudiera llegar a sufrir a daño alguno.

—Ya no me acordaba de lo aterrador que podía ser ésto.

Arthur sonrió casi burlonamente a mi lado, y esperó hasta que los muros estuvieran bien altos para colocarse bien erguido, como indicándome que era mi turno. El piso bajo nosotros se volvió gris. Abrí las manos y extendí los brazos a mis costados, haciendo que los muros se expandieran kilómetros lejos de nosotros, hasta que lograron desaparecer de nuestras vistas. El espacio era ahora lo suficientemente grande como para crear una nueva ciudad entera.

—Esto se siente genial —solté.

—Bueno, apresúrate —me advirtió Arthur—. Sólo tenemos un par de horas antes de que el lugar vuelva a llenarse de proyecciones.

Asentí, y comencé a avanzar delante de él. Los muros del laberinto comenzaron a proyectarse frente a nosotros en forma de locales comerciales, edificios con departamentos, estacionamientos, campos y parques. Casi ni levantaba la cabeza, concentrada en los caminos que debía tomar y los giros, intersecciones, y detalles que tenía que crear. Para el primer nivel, habíamos acordado finalmente crear una ciudad simple, sin detalles particulares que hicieran rememorar a los soñadores en los que practicaríamos la extracción sus vidas reales. El primer nivel sería el de la distracción, un interludio en el que bajaríamos sus defensas para saltar al segundo. Es por eso que Arthur sería el soñador. En el segundo nivel, nos meteríamos de lleno en la mente del hermano mafioso para extraer nuestro trabajo, utilizaríamos el truco del laberinto dentro del laberinto para confundir a las proyecciones y obtener la información con más facilidad. Vanessa lo grabaría. Entonces volveríamos al primer nivel, a la zona de confort, para prepararnos en la fase final de la operación: Saltar de nuevo a un segundo nivel, pero en la mente del hermano militar. Ese en grandes rasgos, era nuestro plan.

Nos había tomado bastante tiempo llegar a esa resolución y que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, pero al final la mayoría había coincidido en que el proyecto final que nos mostró Vanessa era increíble. Nos levantó en la madrugada, obligándonos a reunirnos todos en el Cuarto de Planeación como estuviéramos. Lo escribió todo en ese pizarrón, hablando de manera frenética y sin trabas. Arthur me dijo que esos garabatos extraños que usaba eran muy parecidos a los que aparecerían en la gráfica del sueño. Y aunque la mayoría de nosotros sólo queríamos volver a la cama al principio, fuimos despertándonos conforme más complicadas sonaban sus ideas y más apasionadas sus palabras. Incluso había escuchado a Cobb decir que ella realmente había nacido para eso o algo así, pero lo pronunció tan bajo que sólo yo al lado de él pude oírlo. Recuerdo mi mirada volando hasta donde estaba Eames, que hacía que sus pupilas volaran fascinadas a través del pizarrón, siguiendo los trazos de nuestra extractora, incrédulo. Y luego Arthur, asintiendo tan inexpresivo como siempre. Después de eso no pude más que mirarla ceñuda pensando en cómo modificaríamos los planos después de éstas nuevas ideas. Pero tenía que aceptar que el plan era brillante. Y si incluso le poníamos el empeño necesario, lograríamos tener todo listo mucho antes de lo establecido.

Cuando le pregunté a Arthur el por qué no nos arriesgaríamos a un tercer nivel, me dijo que lo que habíamos intentado en el caso de Fischer era extraordinario, y que Cobb realmente había arriesgado demasiado enviando al equipo a un nivel tan bajo. Además necesitaríamos estar muy sedados, y las cosas se complicarían tanto que los militares nos descartarían. Lo dijo muy seriamente, pero en el interior me pregunté si él habría tenido curiosidad por conocer lo que era llegar tan dentro del subconsciente, considerando que en nuestra misión pasada él se había quedado en el segundo nivel. Sin embargo, no me atreví a preguntarle e ese momento.

—¿Voy bien? —inquirí después de un rato, volviéndome hacia él. Él me había estado siguiendo desde detrás silenciosamente, sólo observando cómo creaba el espacio a nuestro alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado; me había distraído tanto creando, que estaba absorta. Recordé su presencia cuando llevaba ya más de la mitad del primer laberinto. La ciudad estaba completa, pero me faltaba ajustar cosas en las fachadas y en los interiores de mucho edificios específicos que posiblemente utilizaríamos. Tenía muchas partes del plan del primer nivel prevenidas, y para cuando Vanessa y Cobb evaluaran mi trabajo, quería que no hubiera un solo error.

Él asintió distraído en uno de los edificios, y me miró.

—¿Quieres tomarte un descanso? —soltó casualmente.

La verdad era que no me sentía cansada. Tal vez era porque estábamos soñando, y el agotamiento físico no se proyectaba igualmente que en la vida real. Sin embargo, tenía cosas que preguntar, y por lo muy avanzada que ya estuviera en mi trabajo, el lugar no tardaría mucho en llenarse de proyecciones.

—Creo que se me pasó el tiempo diseñando —dije, sin dejar de avanzar—. Todavía me faltan cosas que ajustar, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen las proyecciones?

—Cerca de una hora, no te preocupes.

—Vaya —observé—. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Tu mente no está blindada?

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que las proyecciones tardan tanto en atravesar una simple pared?

Arthur entrecerró los ojos por un momento, mirándome.

—Te lo explico luego —me dijo—mejor apresúrate a terminar el proyecto, antes de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

Seguí con mi trabajo, obligándome a terminar lo más rápidamente posible. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo nos quedaría de sobra una vez que todo estuviera hecho.

Finalmente, caminábamos lado a lado en una calle angosta, diseñada para un solo sentido de circulación. Me sentía toda una rebelde, tomándola por el contrario. Arthur parecía no inmutarse. Posiblemente porque no se había empeñado en recordar nada de lo que estaba diseñando. Él seguía muy bien las reglas de Cobb.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Tal vez era por mi poca experiencia, pero me costaba trabajo seguir la trama de mi propio pasado dentro del sueño. Mientras diseñaba sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, porque tenía una idea de lo que ya había pasado, pero no podía llegar a recordar exactamente cómo y porqué habían sucedido las cosas. Tal vez por eso me dejé llevar y ser guiada por Arthur a través de ésas calles nuevas, en silencio. Era extraño, pero no me sentía incómoda por no llenar el espacio con palabras. No hacíamos ningún ruido, pero por alguna razón, me sentía como completa. Como en mi elemento.

—¿Tienes planeado hacer algo con eso? —preguntó él de repente, de una manera tan insinuada que no rompió el ambiente entre nosotros. Alcé las vista hasta donde él apuntaba, y negué con la cabeza.

—Son sólo fachadas.

Él asintió, y me tendió la mano.

—Pasemos entonces.

Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño, preguntándome en qué clase de actividad querría él pasar el tiempo que nos quedaba soñando. Reprimí una risa al recordar ese chiste que Eames había soltado una vez cuando estábamos solos, argumentando que sin su trabajo, Arthur no tendría nada que hacer en un sueño porque no tenía imaginación. Por supuesto, no había terminado de contármelo porque él entró al Cuarto de Arquitectos en donde nos encontrábamos comiendo comida chatarra casi al instante, dejándonos helados. Aunque apostaría a que no sabría de qué estábamos hablando.

Suspiré, entrado a ese lugar. Mi Hombre Clave abrió la puerta de un establecimiento menor al azar, convirtiendo el espacio en una cafetería. Adentro, ya estaba lleno de proyecciones. Ambos avanzamos tranquilamente.

—¿Es por eso que no había en las calles? —pregunté, sabiendo que él comprendería a qué me refería—. ¿Por qué no habíamos cambiado de ambiente?

—En parte, sí. —respondió, tomando asiento en una de las sillas altas del centro—. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

Yo asentí, sin moverme de dónde estaba.

—¿No te vas a sentar? —inquirió, con ese mismo tono neutral que utilizaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Entreabrí los labios para responder, pero preferí asentir.

—¿Por qué no mejor… vas por un par de cafés?

Él afirmó con la cabeza y bajó hábilmente de su lagar, alejándose hacia la barra. Lo seguí con la mirada, hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Suspiré. Me pregunté por qué de entre todas las opciones, Arthur había elegido justamente ésas sillas altas. Es decir, eran bonitas y le daban un toque moderno al lugar y todo, pero para la gente de baja estatura como yo, conseguir subirse a ellas era una verdadera hazaña. Estiré el cuello un poco más, para comprobar si realmente se había desaparecido de mi vista y empezar con mi empresa. También miré a mi alrededor, como si las proyecciones en ese lugar estuvieran prestándome atención. Me hubiera gustado simplemente cambiar la mensa por algo más bajo al instante, pero pensé que eso expondría mi complejo.

Cuando Arthur volvió, yo ya había estudiado la esteticidad de mi postura y había logrado conseguir un equilibrio desde mi posición. Le sonreí. Él volvió a tomar su lugar como si nada, y me extendió uno de los cafés que llevaba en las manos.

—Qué curioso —solté.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que hubieras… aceptado a hacer fila para conseguir un café cuando estamos en un lugar imaginario y soñando… podrías haberlos hecho aparecer y ya.

Al instante, el chiste de Eames vino a mi mente y sentí sonrojarme por la risa contenida. Si Arthur hubiera tenido un poco de creatividad, en efecto no se hubiera aventurado a perder el tiempo cuando podría haber aparecido en la mesa lo que quisiéramos y listo.

—No, me gusta hacer las cosas como se supone que deben de ser realmente… aunque estemos soñando. Disfruto de la idea de controlar el espacio, pero no es lo mío… además, es terriblemente entretenido mirarte intentando subirte a una silla alta —me miró de modo enigmático.

Sentí la sangre congelándose en mis mejillas y luego, despertar más vivamente.

—¿Qué? —atiné a decir.

Pensé realmente que _nadie_ había visto eso.

Arthur soltó una risa suave, pero que sonó grave en su voz. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera encantado escucharla, pero en ese instante él estaba burlándose. Mucho más rápido de lo que logré apenarme, el enojo subió por mí, y la extrañeza. ¿Qué demonios? Ese no era Arthur. Él no era así. A menos que…

—¿Eames? —inquirí, en el mismo tono juguetón que utilizaba siempre que descubría alguno de sus juegos. Y lo había descubierto. La única pregunta era, ¿Cómo había logrado colarse en el sueño y tomar el lugar de Arthur? Me estaba rompiendo la cabeza, cuando la risa de mi compañero paró en seco, dejándonos en silencio. Como la noche anterior. Por la expresión en sus ojos, pude ver que no era Eames de quien realmente se trataba. Instintivamente, cerré los puños con fuerza para obligarme a olvidar lo que mi mente había estado intentando bloquear. Pero un escalofrío intentó recorrerme cuando me di cuenta de que su seriedad, en algún sentido, era mortal. Su mirada estaba fija e inexpresiva, y la línea de su boca se me antojaba severa y temeraria.

—¿Lo preferirías? —preguntó, en un tono que hizo que mi interior temblara. En mi estómago, la combinación de la sensación que daba la imagen de sus ojos mientras sus dedos recorrían mi mejilla la noche anterior y lo amenazadora que resultaba ahora, resultaban una mezcla incontrolable.

—No, no —respondí con rapidez, en cuanto la lengua pudo destrabárseme dentro de la boca—. ¿Porqué…? Es decir, es que tú no sueles… —carraspeé—. Pensé que me estaban jugando una mala broma —lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Dime algo entonces… que me demuestre que eres realmente tú, Arthur.

El retrocedió la cabeza, extrañado.

—No entiendo qué quieres que te diga Ariadne, no solemos guardar secretos —me miró enigmáticamente, como si quisiera decirme algo y a la vez, supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—¡No es cierto!

La sangre volvió a subir a mis mejillas después de soltar esa frase, recordando lo de la noche anterior. Yo me sentía aún azorada por ello. No comprendía que él se comportara como si no hubiera sucedido nada… o tal vez yo lo había malinterpretado. Quizá lo que le había afectado realmente era lo de Vanessa, debería preguntarle que había hablado con ella la noche anterior. O qué relación tenía con ella desde siempre. Y con Eames. Y como había conocido a Cobb. Y quizá también debía mencionarle que no me había mostrado aún cómo lucían las gráficas del sueño, como me lo había prometido. En un momento, mi atención volvió a lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo miré frente a mí, del otro lado de la mesa. Parecía tan real, tan cercano. Mi corazón tembló al verlo entreabrir la boca, y entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Cómo qué? —me preguntó. Creo que en efecto, quien sea quien fuere el que estaba frente a mí, intentaba jugar conmigo.

Entonces, recordé algo. No, éste no podía ser mi Arthur. Cobb me lo había advertido algunas veces. En ocasiones, cuando tu mente se encuentra en un estado emocional demasiado confuso o incontrolable, una de las proyecciones suelen representarse en tus sueños como la persona-causa de ése estado emocional. A él le había sucedido algo parecido con Mal, pero más fuertemente. Eso quería decir que la imagen que permanecía frente a mí podría no ser Arthur, pero igual yo tendría la posibilidad de interactuar con él y él reaccionaría como si se tratase de alguien real. Figuradamente hablando. Es decir, ésta era una proyección que reflejaba ideas de mi subconsciente. Qué interesante. ¿Y dónde estaba el Arthur verdadero? Estiré mi cuello hasta lograr ver la fila de la gente que ordenaba en el mostrador de la cafetería. Quizá todavía estaba formado. Bueno, entonces sólo tenía que esperarlo, y cuando él volviese la realidad abstracta creada por mi propia mente se rompería, y todo tendría sentido otra vez.

—Como… —intenté responderle—, como en el caso de Fischer. Vamos, pasamos mucho tiempo a solas esos días —dudaba el si tenía que hablarle como si fuera una persona o no—, mientras planeábamos. Tú eras mi maestro.

—Ah, ¿y era uno bueno?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa?

—Claro, bueno… eras mucho mejor maestro de lo que resultó Cobb en esos días… en lo que a sueños se refiere, claro; la arquitectura es diferente. Pero bueno, eso no es realmente un secreto.

—¿Y a qué te referías entonces?

—Bueno… tú sabes… lo de cuando… Estábamos en el segundo nivel y…

—¿Piensas mucho en ello últimamente?

¡Por favor!

—¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera había pensado en eso… hasta ahora. Es decir, después de lo de ayer…

—Oh, ¿También estuviste pensando en eso?

—No… es en realidad que haya estado pensando en _eso_, es simplemente que no lo comprendo… ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría saber lo que… piensas. Aunque de cualquier manera... —intenté convencerme—, sé que lo que sucedió con ese beso fue sólo parte del sueño.

Ah, bien; lo había dicho. Durante todos los meses que había pasado distanciada del equipo de Cobb, e incluso en el tiempo que habíamos trabajado para ésta última misión, me había prometido que no mencionaría jamás en voz alta esa palabra refiriéndome a lo que había pasado cuando él… me había engañado con las proyecciones de la mente de Fischer.

—¿Estás segura?

Me pareció difícil respirar con eso. Considerando que estábamos soñando. Quizá sólo era la impresión de que en verdad había reconocido a Arthur en ese tono de voz, en esa mirada. Porque era exactamente la misma que había visto la noche pasada, y en eso no había margen de error, ¿Cierto? No había manera de que mi mente creara eso para hacerme creer que había cometido un error. Mi subconsciente no podría engañarme tan fácilmente.

Me bajé rápidamente de mi asiento, lo más rápido que pude, y corrí hasta la línea de espera.

—¿Arthur? ¿Arthur? —susurraba, siguiendo la continuidad de la gente. Insistí, repitiendo su nombre, y temí que no lo encontraría. Quizá había salido.

Seguí mi camino hasta la entrada de esa cafetería, y vi la calle llena de gente y de autos, transitando como un hecho habitual. Me tapé los ojos por inercia al sentir el sol encandilándome. La proyección me seguía de cerca, y mis nervios temblaban al escuchar sus pasos silenciosos. ¿Dónde estaba Arthur?

—Ariadne; vuelve, el tiempo se acaba —me mencionó su voz a mis espaldas. Me volví hacia él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escucha.

En la lejanía, como si se tratara del viento, comenzó a sonar una canción que me pareció conocida. Era _Non, Je ne Regrette Rien,_ de Edith Piaf. Retrocedí a medida que él se acercaba, asustada.

—¡Ariadne! —intentó llamar mi atención, pero yo salí corriendo. No iba a dejar que esa cosa me atrapara. Sin embargo, sentí su fuerte jalón en el brazo, y me volvió hacia él con firmeza.

—Ariadne, soy yo; Ariadne —me insinuó con su voz grave, que era como terciopelo. Justo en el tono que más me gustaba que utilizara. Su voz se metió por mis oídos y se coló en mis otros sentidos como si pudiera tocarla, obligándome a mirarle como lo que en realidad era. La idea de la proyección había desaparecido; porque podía sentir sus manos rodeando la tela de mi chaqueta, su mirada atravesándome—. Soy yo —me repitió. Nos miramos fijamente. La canción siguió sonando, hasta que se escuchó tan fuerte, que no podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos intentando descifrar el qué demonios había pasado. Quizá me había confundido, o quizá realmente estaba con una proyección. Aunque eso sólo había una manera de saberlo, y ya sería despiertos. Esperé a que la canción terminara, sin atrever a moverme, simplemente viéndole a los ojos. No me di muy bien cuenta de cómo sucedió, pero él se acercó lentamente, hasta que sentí su aliento en mi nariz. Todo se me antojaba demasiado real. La calidez que me disparaba su contacto, el burbujeo en mi estómago, su olor. La manera en la que sus manos parecían ascender de donde estaban, hasta llegar a mi cintura. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, esto era sólo un sueño. Y terminaría, al igual que terminó el sueño de Fischer. De modo que él podría besarme, pero al despertar todo tendría el mismo efecto borroso y confuso que tenían todos los sueños. Así que, ¿Por qué no dejarme llevar? De cualquier manera, se sentía muy bien.

Una luz intensa molestó mi visión. Abrí los ojos. El cuarto de Pruebas se alzaba frente a nosotros. A un lado de mí estaba Arthur, que se levantó de un salto, deshaciéndose de su aguja. Mi primer impulso fue buscar a Eames para reclamarle su broma, pero no estábamos más que los dos en ese lugar. Me deshice también de la mía entonces, y al volver la mirada, Arthur estaba frente mío. Me miraba fijamente.

—Arthur, ¿Qué…?

Su mano se posó sobre mis labios, estaba fría. Después, sostuvo mi nuca con fuerza y enterró su boca en la mía, quitándome la respiración.

Pude haber gritado, o apartarlo, o lo que sea. Pero mis manos corrieron voraces a despeinar su cabello. Encontré su camisa, y lo jalé conmigo hasta abajo. Me estaba besando. Una sensación extraña subía y baja por mí, incontrolable al paso de sus labios. Él parecía pedir más, moviéndose ansiosamente, pegándose a mí, recorriendo con sus manos lo que podía por encima de mi ropa. Yo lo dejé moverse, y calmar esa sed de la que parecía estarse saciando, conmigo. Comprendí el peso de sus emociones mientras observaba sus ojos cerrados, la expresión de su rostro con cada fruncir de sus labios, con la repentina calidez de sus manos. Terminamos en mi silla, él abrazándome mientras recorría el puente de mi cuello con sus labios. Yo cerraba los ojos, como incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando y sin fuerzas para pedirle que parara. Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien en todo aquello. Tomé su cabeza desde mi posición, intentando separarlo lentamente. Me miró de nuevo. Estando a punto de abrir la boca, él corrió hasta mi oído y susurró:

—Me vuelves loco, Ariadne.

Sentí un terrible pero agradable dolor en el estómago al sonido de su voz.

—Arthur… —fue lo único que pude responder, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, abrazándolo. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien, a pesar de no haberlo estado esperando.

—Ariadne, debí haberlo dicho antes —continuó, levantándose para poder mirarme de frente. Yo me sentía aún un poco incrédula—. Yo…

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Oigan! ¿Ya acabaron?

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se paraba y se acomodaba el chaleco. Yo me mordí los labios, conteniendo una risita. Supongo que aquél beso no había sido parte del sueño, después de todo.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? Mwajajajaja.<p>

Sí, ya sé que todo se realiza de un modo muy extraño, pero... ésta (la del final-medio) fue una de las primeras escenas que jamás planeé para éste FanFic. De hecho, la escena existió mucho antes que Vanessa. Y eso es hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Siempre me prometí que la escribiría, de una manera u otra, e incluso intenté plasmarla muchas veces a mano... pero nunca lograba convencerme. Hasta ahora. Espero se lo suficientemente coherente xD

Por cierto, ¡Éste es el Chapter más largo que jamás he publicado! Espero calmarme un poco para el siguiente... de cualquier manera, hay varias cosas aquí que quedaron al aire y que necesitan explicación. ¿O no? Ah.

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!

Besos. Los quiero.


	23. Drama

¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo que no actualizo... y la verdad ha sido porque no tenía mucho ánimo. He escrito y revisado mucho, pero no estaba segura de que era el momento indicado para subir. De hecho de éste FanFic, ya tengo escritos por lo menos hasta el principio del Chapter 26... y prometo actualizar muy rápido si me escriban xD

**DISCLAMIER:** El plot de Inception y los personajes originales de la película le pertenecen a Nolan. Creo.

¡Leamos!

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA<strong>

—¿Eames? ¿Tenías planeado usar el cuarto de pruebas? —preguntó Arthur, en cuánto vio quién se encontraba tras la puerta. Nuestro Falsificador estaba recargado en uno de los marcos, con el saco puesto y los brazos cruzados. Al parecer, estaba por irse un lugar importante y estaba apurado. O acababa de llegar. Rara era la vez que usaba el traje completo dentro de la casa. Decía que así se sentía más cómodo.

Eames se quedó un momento en pausa, viéndonos, como si hubiera detectado algo inusual en el ambiente.

—No exactamente, yo eh… —ladeó la cabeza—. Acabo de llegar y creo que necesito su ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —Arthur y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo. Por el tono de Eames, podíamos adivinar que se trataba de algo serio.

—Verán: Quizá no estén muy enterados, pero Vanessa y yo tuvimos una discusión ayer. Yo sólo quería saber si… ¿Ustedes saben lo importante que esa reliquia que se rompió era para ella?

Yo fruncí el ceño, y Arthur asintió.

—Sólo sé que su padre se lo regaló hace mucho. Creo que se trata de una de ésas curiosidades personalizadas que te ofrecen en los pueblos turísticos. Y tiene algo que ver con el lugar de dónde viene…

—Sí… decía algo ¿no? —reflexionó él, mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

—Decía "Para mi niña", en español —respondí con rapidez. Eames me miró—. Ella me lo explicó una vez.

—Ah… —murmuró—. ¿Y eso que significa?

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé…

—Eames, ¿dices que nos interrumpiste sólo para preguntarnos acerca de la bandeja rota de Vanessa? —preguntó Arthur, enfadado.

—Hey, calmado. ¿Interrumpirte de qué? Ni que se encontraran haciendo algo de vida o muerte, ¿O sí? —soltó Eames, como a la defensiva. Mi mirada voló involuntariamente hacia Arthur, pero él no se alteró—. Algo no está bien. Y no sé si tenga que ver con eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté yo.

Él ladeó la cabeza rápidamente, señalando al fondo del pasillo. Quería que lo siguiéramos. Arthur y yo caminamos por toda esa serie de pasadizos que había entre el Cuarto de Pruebas y las escaleras, hasta que comencé a percibir un olor dulce. Cerré los ojos, y me pregunté qué era lo que Vanessa se había levantado a hacer en la cocina.

—¿Vanessa está cocinando sola? —preguntó Arthur—. ¿Ésa es tu gran emergencia?

Eames paró y negó con la cabeza, mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban fríos, y brillaban con tanta seriedad que mi estómago tembló de anticipación.

—Arthur, sé que estás de mal humor. ¿Pero puedes tomarme en serio por un minuto? Te digo que hay algo raro, y preferiría que lo vieras tú mismo antes de que sigas suponiendo nada —lo tomó por los hombros, y lo empujó hasta la barra de la cocina. Vi cómo él entreabría la boca, y se acercaba lentamente, sigiloso. Eames lo siguió de cerca, y yo fui detrás de él. Aproximándonos un poco más a la cocina, el olor a dulce se hizo más fuerte, y comencé a percibir un sonido en el aire.

Vanessa estaba cantando, y muy quedamente. Fruncí el ceño al descubrirlo. Casi parecía que rezaba, o que hablaba con alguien. Quise avanzar más para verla, pero Eames me jaló la blusa y me detuvo. Arthur la alcanzó, colocándose en ese miso justo lugar desde el que nos había hablado ayer, antes de que saliéramos corriendo al Cuarto de Arquitectos. Estaba fuera de su campo de visión.

—¡No seas obvia! —me susurró.

Observé a Arthur ponerse erguido, tenso. Poniendo atención, la canción que entonaba Vanessa sonaba más como una nana: tranquilizante, dulce, lenta. Sorprendentemente, su voz no parecía discordar con ella. Los puños de Arthur se cerraron de manera muy leve. Su entrecejo estaba unido, su mandíbula ligeramente apretada. Quise alcanzarlo y averiguar por qué, pero no me atreví. Detrás de mí, Eames lo miraba con los mismos ojos curiosos. Fue en cosa de un par de minutos, pero a mí me pareció un largo tiempo. Finalmente, él terminó relajándose y volvió caminando hasta nosotros, sin preocuparse de si ella lo veía o no. Pero dentro de la cocina, no escuché que nada cambiase. Como si ella no lo hubiera notado. Aun así, Arthur lucía muy enojado. Fue entonces que me escabullí de entre los dedos de nuestro Falsificador y me pegué a las puertas de la barra. Ninguno me reprochó nada.

Sentí un extraño golpe en el estómago al ver a Vanessa. Tenía la cara lavada, y el cabello suelto. Vestida aún con el pijama, permanecía sentada en la mesa del centro, con varios instrumentos de decoración desordenados y un pastel redondo. Me quedé pasmada, observando su mano sostenida en el aire, mientras cantaba esa canción que resultó terrorífica. En uno de sus dedos, pendía un colgante con una campana muda. Ella la hacía dar giros y giros encima de ese pastel, con la mirada fija en su creación. El postre resultaba un deleite a la vista, con las flores y los listones de betún y los colores, y toda esa diamantina.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ella no se veía muy consciente, ni viva, ni cuerda.

—Vanessa —la llamé. Esperaba que me dirigiera la mirada desde su posición y me obligara a irme, pero me ignoró. O al menos eso quise pensar—. Eames… —murmuré, extendiendo la mano hacía él—. Arthur…

Arthur avanzó a grandes zancadas, hasta entrar en la cocina. Parecía querer hacer ruido, pero algo en su naturaleza lo impedía. Aun así, ella no volteó a mirarlo.

—Vanessa —la llamó con su tono paciente, frente a ella. Ella no se movió—. ¡Vanessa! —subió la voz.

—Arthur, no la alteres —le reprendió Eames—. Podría estar en estado autohipnótico o algo así.

—¿Autohipnótico? —lo miró con impaciente burla—. ¿Qué clase de tontería estás diciendo? —sonó furioso—. ¿Y cómo iba a hacer algo como eso? ¡Vanessa! —noté por su tono de voz que había comenzado a impacientarse. Se mordió ambos los labios y la mano hasta la de Vanessa para detener lo que hacía con la campana, pero se frenó estando a punto de tocarla. Por la manera en la que miró el objeto que colgaba de su dedo, supe que él lo había reconocido como su tótem.

Ah, Arthur; siempre respetando las reglas.

—Vanessa —insistió entonces, aventurándose a sacudirle el hombro. Como si se tratara de una especie de predisposición, ella pestañeó y en un segundo, estaba de nuevo con nosotros. Suspiré. Obligué a mis piernas a reaccionar y darles alcance a todos.

—¿Puedo saber qué estabas haciendo? —inquirió nuestro Hombre Clave, colocándose las manos en la cintura.

Vanessa se hizo hacia atrás en su posición y se puso de pie, ignorándolo.

—¿Puedo saber lo que haces tú aquí? —señaló a Eames con un gesto indiferente de la mano—. Sal de mi cocina.

Eames levantó las palmas, como queriendo dar a entender que se encontraba desarmado, y salió con pasos lentos. Yo me quedé ahí, a un lado de Arthur, mientras Vanessa comenzaba a caminar hiperactivamente, tomando sus instrumentos y acomodando las cosas. Quizá nos ignoraba para que nos fuéramos.

—Vanessa, te he hecho una pregunta —insistió Arthur—. Quiero saber qué te encontrabas haciendo.

—¿Qué te importa? —preguntó ella, sin voltear a verlo.

—Vanessa, hablo en serio —Arthur alzó la voz. Ella se detuvo por un segundo, casi de manera imperceptible, aún de espaldas a nosotros. Pareció que un escalofrío le hubiese recorrido la columna, pero continuó con lo que estaba como si nada.

—¿Sigues haciendo ésas pruebas? —inquirió él. Soltó la pregunta rápidamente, siguiéndola tan fijamente desde su posición que parecía absorto. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba, y no quería permanecer ahí. Me sentí intrusa y extraña entre las frases y el ambiente creciendo entre ellos.

La tensión creció en el cuarto mientras el silencio se alargaba, y miré a Eames oculto fuera de la cocina. Retrocedí hasta salir de ahí.

Fue entonces, como si sólo estuviera esperando a que me fuera, que Vanessa se volvió a Arthur, estirando el cuello para mirarlo de manera retadora. No me había dado cuenta de lo baja que era en realidad en comparación con él, ahora que sólo usaba zapatos para dormir. Sin embargo, y pese a toda la picardía y frialdad en la manera en la que se dibujaba su mirada, había algo inusual en ella. Algo roto, perdido. No me gustó tener sentirme culpable al intuir que yo podría saber por qué.

—Están prohibidas Vanessa, y no me refiero a la manera en la que los sueños compartidos lo están. Tú sabes.

—Para qué crees que uso el tótem —soltó como si se tratara de una adolescente encaprichada, frunciendo la boca y acercándose peligrosamente a su frente. Se dio la vuelta como queriendo terminar con la discusión, pero Arthur la tomó del brazo con violencia y la obligó a mirarlo.

Yo tuve una mala sensación en el pecho, pero no tenía fuerza para intervenir y a la vez, algo me impedía irme. Me quedé afuera, esperando tener los oídos atentos mientras restregaba ansiosamente las manos.

—No juegues conmigo, Vanessa. Ya te has divertido lo suficiente con lo que pasa, con lo que haces; pero es hora de que dejes de tentarme. A todos. ¿Quién te crees para arriesgarte así? ¿Y en ésta etapa del proyecto? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, qué pretendes?

Se escuchó un rechinido, y supuse que la había soltado.

—Déjame —fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

—¿Estás emberrinchada, eso es lo que pasa? ¿Por un estúpido platón?

—¡Déjame, estúpido! —se escuchó un golpe. Me levanté de un salto, y me volví hacia ellos. Eames me miraba.

—¡Soñar despierto no es cualquier cosa! ¿Quieres que tu mente quede en un estado irrecuperable y terminar igual que Mal, eso quieres? —Arthur vociferó, y ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—¡Lárgate!

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Lárgate, te he dicho! ¡Lárgate!

Antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar, los ojos de Vanessa estaban empapados. Su rostro estaba rojo. Ésta no era la primera vez que yo veía de ella algo como eso, pero aun así me conmovió.

—No, Arthur; no… —intenté acercarme, y logré tomarlo a él por el hombro. Él no me miró, pero respiró profundamente—. Tal vez no sabes lo que…

—¿Y tú qué sabes, niña mimada? —me atacó ella—. ¿Tú que vas a saber?

Vanessa se dio la vuelta y se peinó los rizos con la mano. Respiraba copiosamente, sin ritmo. En un instante, Eames estaba a su lado y la forzaba a acunarse en sus brazos. Ya no llevaba puesto el saco. Ella daba la sensación de ser pequeña y muy débil, como cuando Mario había intentado consolarla. Esta vez, no le ordenó que se fuera. La mirada de Eames era extraña. Inexpresiva, pero fija. Palmeaba lentamente la espalda de nuestra extractora mientras abría y cerraba la boca, pero las palabras no salían de ella. En efecto, y como Arthur había sugerido, se sentía culpable.

—Eames —dije, intentando llamar su atención. Cuando él me miró, deletreé lentamente con mis labios. Alguna vez me había dicho que sabía cómo leerlos, y que era parte de su trabajo, pero nunca me aventuré a probarlo. Ahora, esperaba que fuese cierto.

«_El Cuarto de Arquitectos, Ahora_.»

Quizá aquél era un momento inapropiado, pero sentí la mano de Arthur buscando la mía, y eso me tranquilizó. Yo le correspondí discretamente. Él estaba temblando. Lo supe al tocarlo.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe ésto fue un giro inesperado, ¿no? Aver, díganme: ¿cuándo esperaban ver a Vanessa de ésta manera? La verdad, a mí me gustó mucho, y batallé bastaante para que todo tuviera sentido. Se nota, sí se nota.<p>

Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Quizá muchos de ustedes piensen que estoy alargando mucho las cosas y que me estoy haciendo un rollo con las relaciones de todos... pero ése era el chiste desde el principio. Necesito que conozcan lo suficiente a mis nenes para que acepten lo que va a venir... o no.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Reviews en nombre del amor!

Besos.


	24. La primera cnfesión de Vanessa

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a _flayjunior15_ por suscribirse a la historia... y recordarme que todavía tengo mucho por subir. Sé que debo reviews... pero pido a los que los están esperando que no se impacienten, y que serán tan espectaculares como acostumbro xDD ¡Necesito poner mi mente en blanco antes de hacer ésas cosas, y ahorita tiempo para ello es lo que menos tengo!

**DISCLAMIER:** Inception no es mío. BlahBlahBlah. No me gustó el final de la película. Aunque fue un buen final, lo admito. Sólo me pertenecen algunos personajes.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRIMERA CONFESIÓN DE VANESSA<strong>

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme? —me preguntó Eames, mientras caminábamos a solas por los pasillos de la casa. Arthur había logrado calmarse después de unos minutos, y ahora se encontraba con Vanessa escaleras abajo, quien estaba tirando todo lo que había hecho a la basura. Eames le había advertido que no pelearan, y yo esperaba que ellos se lo hubieran tomado en serio.

Arthur ya no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, pero no quería perderla de vista. Era como si temiera que hubiese cometido otra tontería.

—Primero que nada, quiero saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo Vanessa —respondí.

—Te lo contaré rápidamente —dijo dudoso—. Cuando Vanessa y Arthur estaban trabajando aquí, con el departamento de investigaciones, alguien comenzó a indagar en algo que se llama Soñar Despierto. Intentaban llegar al subconsciente, pero sin utilizar la máquina de sueños. Eso se lograba por medio de imágenes mentales y ejercicios de repetición y reprogramación. Pero resultaron muy peligrosos. Sin un conducto para controlar el entrar y salir de ése estado al que pretendían llegar, como una máquina de sueños, se corría el riesgo de crear lesiones en los estados del subconsciente de manera permanente.

—¿Y no podían entrar de nuevo con la máquina para sacarlos?

—No exactamente. Las mentes de las personas afectadas estaban en un estado muy frágil, muy expuesto. Soñando, con cualquier clase de estímulo, caían en el limbo. Y se perdían. Llegaban a un estado tan profundo, y el cerebro había sido reprogramado de tal forma que era imposible regresarlos. No sé muy bien porqué empezaron a hacerlas, pero me parece que Vanessa se obsesionó con ellas. Las personas con las que experimentaban eran presos, condenados y eso; pero ella comenzó a insistir en hacerlas con miembros de la Unidad de Investigación. O al menos eso es lo que creo. Pero según lo que supe, desistió con el tiempo. Cortaron el programa de golpe y lo tiraron todo a la basura.

Yo asentí.

—¿Y bien? —me recordó—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Y suspiré y puse las manos sobre la perilla de la puerta. Dudé acerca de si entrar o no en realidad, y finalmente me recargué en la puerta blanca cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Creo que... creo que sé que es lo que le sucede a Vanessa —dije con lentitud. Miré a Eames, y lo único que él hizo fue alzar las cejas, indicándome que continuara.

—La mañana de tu cumpleaños, yo… creí que me había levantado tarde, pero no fue así. Como no lo sabía, corrí escaleras abajo y ahí vi a Mario despidiéndose de Vanessa. No entendí la mitad de lo que dijeron, pero… por lo que oí… su padre está en coma.

Mis ojos, que habían estado bailando alrededor nuestro mientras buscaba las palabras que iba a usar, lo miraron por un instante como si temiera que el dudara de mi credibilidad.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Su papá está en coma?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Su papá lleva así muchos años… por lo que pude entender. Y creo que tiene que ver con que ella sea extractora. De hecho escuché a Mario decir que él se había convertido en extractor para poder ayudarla. ¿Cobb nunca dijo nada sobre su pasado? ¿O Mal…?

—Ariadne, nadie sabe sobre el pasado de nadie.

—Pues ella se veía muy afectada. Es decir, lloró… justo como lloró allá abajo. Como una niña. Y Mario dijo que ella era la culpable de todo.

La mirada de Eames se ensombreció. Retrocedió en su lugar, y ladeó la cabeza.

—Estás diciendo que ella carga con algo… ¿de una manera muy parecida a la que Cobb cargaba con Mal?

No lo había visto de ésa manera hasta ahora, pero asentí.

—Esto es delicado. Tenemos que hablar con ella, ya.

Eames se levantó enérgicamente y avanzó hacia la salida. Lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo.

—No Eames, ¿Qué no entiendes? Ella está desesperada por algo que hizo, y no sabemos muy bien ni qué es. Está tan desesperada y se siente tan culpable que se atrevió a experimentar con ésa tontería que hizo ¿que cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Soñar Despierto.

—Pues eso. Y el caso es que se siente así porque le queda muy poco tiempo para que lo desconecten. Al parecer su familia lejana es la que tiene el control de las cuentas del hospital y lo la dejan inmiscuirse. Ellos saben que ella es la culpable y no confían en ella. Ni siquiera quieren hablarle, y por lo que entendí la familia de su mamá también la dejó sola. Lo único con lo que cuenta es Mario, y él es su único contacto con el lugar del que viene. Es por eso que él va de aquí para allá, es por ella. Y ya les queda tan poco tiempo que…

—Está colapsando.

—Sí.

—Eso no quita el riesgo para nosotros. Le voy a decir todo lo que sabes, y vamos a buscar una forma de ayudarle.

—Bueno, ella dijo que quería la ayuda de Cobb porque había sido capaz de sacar a Saito del limbo…

—Pero Cobb está muy lejos para que pueda ayudarla ahora y va a volver hasta dentro de dos semanas, maldición —golpeó la puerta—. ¿Por qué tiene que guardarse todo?

Bajamos hasta el primer piso, y vimos a Arthur y Vanessa aún tensos, en silencio uno junto al otro.

Ella nos dirigió una pequeña mirada en cuanto nos vio venir, y bajo los ojos avergonzada. Era obvio que no estaba en sus planes que la viéramos en un estado tan frágil, cuando se había esforzado tanto por verse frívola en invencible. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y movía la pierna ansiosamente.

—Vanessa —pronunció Eames con esa voz suya, con ese acento tan característico en él—. ¿Hay algo de lo que nos quieras hablar?

—No —respondió ella rápidamente—. Y en cualquier caso, ¿a qué fueron esconderse tú y ella? ¿Qué secretos se estaban contando?

—Vanessa, más vale que pares tus malos chistes ahora —le advirtió él, condescendiente—. Porque si no fuera por Ariadne, ahora mismo no tendríamos idea de lo que pasa contigo y seguirías poniendo a todo el equipo en peligro con tus caprichos.

—¿Pero de qué caprichos estás hablando?

—Ariadne me dijo a lo que Mario vino en realidad, Vanessa. ¿Me lo vas a explicar tú o voy a tener que sacar conclusiones por mí mismo?

Ella abrió la boca, y entrecerró los ojos. Me miró con rabia y se volvió hacia Eames.

—No tengo nada que explicarle a nadie. No le debo cuentas a nadie. Y en cualquier caso, ¿Cómo es que esa niña sabe lo que sea?

—Vanessa, no es momento de que te enojes tampoco. Nosotros… yo, Arthur, Ariadne, podemos ayudarte. Pero necesito saber de ti, qué es lo que sucede.

Se acercó a ella lenta, cautelosamente, y tomó sus brazos con calidez. La rabia, que evidentemente había comenzado a ascender por ella, se calmó en cuanto lo dejó tocarla. Él era mucho más alto que Arthur, y la impresión de pequeñez que dio al mirarlo desde su propia altura y bajo la influencia de su contacto fue enternecedora. No me gustó pensar de ese modo.

Busqué a Arthur con la mirada, y descubrí que él me observaba atento. Me contemplaba como si la situación le molestara por el hecho de no poder cortar la distancia y posarse a mi lado. Una metafórica barrera nos separaba; y Eames y Vanessa eran indiferentes a ello. Me pregunté el qué pensaría Vanessa si de un momento a otro él se dirigiera a mí y buscase mi mano de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho antes de que subiera las escaleras, o si insistiese en entregarse a mis labios aunque fuese de manera más demorada que en el Cuarto de Pruebas. Cuando mi propia boca se entreabrió hambrienta, me di cuenta de que necesitaba su cercanía, pero tenía miedo de que fuese inoportuno. Estábamos viviendo un drama con el equipo y yo pensaba en besos, que irónico.

Vanessa tomó asiento finalmente, y acarició el tótem en su mano. Se lamió los labios un par de veces mientras pensaba, huyendo de la mirada de todos. Cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, su voz era ronca y aguda, como si hablara con cariño.

—Pues…

—No, espera —Eames la calló sutilmente—. Quiero que nos hables con sinceridad. Cuéntanos toda la verdad que puedas contarnos que nos pueda hacer comprender la situación en la que estás. Si no lo haces, no podremos ayudarte.

Ella asintió rendida.

—Mi padre fue extractor. No fue muy conocido, y su generación estaba muy poco experimentada. Por supuesto, nadie en la familia lo sabía. Él estaba separado de mi madre. Y mi madre siempre ha sido una de ésas personas muy… impacientes. Es muy terca —hizo una mueca—. Cuando tenía como catorce años tenía muchos problemas con ella. Y bueno, considerando lo mucho que ella trabajaba y su ímpetu tan… fuerte, decidió que no iba a soportarme. Así que un día me mandó con él. Y él vivía en este país. Él se la pasaba ausente todo el tiempo… por eso que dejó ella. No sé en realidad porqué aceptó quedarse conmigo, ni que fue lo que le dijo mi madre para convencerlo. Él hizo trámites para que yo viviera aquí, y cuando concluyeron él se desapareció por semanas. Se iba de viaje por tanto tiempo, y sin decirme nada... —se sumió más en el sofá sobre el que yacía, llevándose los dedos a la boca como si fuese a morderse las uñas—. Luego conocí a Mario. Él era su asistente. Bueno, en realidad era su Hombre Clave, pero eso era lo que él me decía. Pasé mucho tiempo con él y le tomé mucho cariño. A diferencia de mi padre, él pensaba que necesitaba ser incluida en sus planes y acompañarlo. Pero él siempre se negó y me dejaba en su casa. Aprendí a estar sola, pero con el tiempo le tomé el mismo coraje que le tenía mi madre. Su ausencia me molestaba y me aplastaba, y sobre todo, me enfurecía que no me dejara salir de la casa en la que me tenía ni relacionarme con nadie. Tenía un tutor que venía a darme clases cinco veces a la semana, y eso era todo. Cuando llegaba mi padre, yo prácticamente le hacía fiesta. Le gustaba verme y eso alimentaba mi vanidad, creo. Aunque él sabía que le guardaba rencor. Aun así, no paraba. Siempre que lo veía era como si le costara trabajo irse, pero no podía evitarlo. Como si estuviera buscando algo. Mario era el único que me visitaba con regularidad y de vez en cuando se metía a la oficina de papá a sacar dios sabe qué papeles. Después la cerraba bajo llave y bueno, yo tenía prohibido acercarme. Así que un día se me ocurrió robarle la llave a Mario y ver que había ahí dentro. No sabía exactamente qué hacía mi papá, y tenía miedo que se tratara de algo que yo no quisiera saber. Pero aun así me inmiscuí entre los archivos de su oficina. Encontré cosas que podrían ser importantes, así que los tomé y los usé para sobornarlos. Ellos me llevaron hasta el otro lado del país, sólo porque yo estaba encaprichada y no quería darles los papeles confidenciales de una investigación importante que estaban llevando a cabo. Ellos llevaron nuestra… negociación tan cautelosamente que yo ni siquiera había abierto el sobre sellado. Cuando llegamos, mi padre tomó una llamada y le anunciaron una emergencia. Me llevaron a un hotel y de nuevo me dejaron encerrada. Estaba muy enojada, pero los esperé. Por horas. Llegó la noche, y luego de nuevo el día. Me desesperé, así que fui hasta mis cosas y abrí el sobre. No entendía nada de lo que decía, así que leí una y otra vez. Entonces usé el GPS del celular de Mario para averiguar en donde se encontraban, y llegué hasta otro hotel del otro lado de la ciudad. Conseguí una llave, y los encontré a él, a Mario y a otros sujetos tirados en el suelo. Todos estaban conectados con agujas a la máquina. Yo no entendí que estaba pasando, y en realidad pensé que se drogaban. Así que lo intenté. Conecté la aguja a mí brazo como lo hacían los demás y entré en el sueño.

—Entonces te entrometiste en uno de los trabajos de tu padre.

Ella asintió.

—No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió. Sólo que mi padre me encontró y se asustó. Nunca me había aparecido en sus sueños. Supo que era yo, que era real y que estaba conectada con el resto de ellos. Hubo… tiroteos y todo lo demás. Él intentó esconderme, y yo me moría de miedo. Pensé que tenía amnesia, y que todo era culpa de la droga. Así que no hice caso a sus advertencias y salí de donde estaba. En parte también estaba harta del encierro. Nunca me pregunté por la irrealidad de lo que sucedía, porque ¿quién se da cuenta de que está soñando al principio si no se lo dicen? Lo encontré de nuevo, junto con los otros hombres. Dormidos. Así que hice lo mismo que en el hotel —suspiró. Cerró los ojos y me di cuenta de que sus pestañas estaban perladas de lágrimas. Respiró un par de veces y continuó—. Mi padre estaba probando la teoría del segundo nivel. Pero era demasiado inestable. Por lo que sé de Mario, no iban a utilizarlo en ése momento, pero tuvieron que acudir a medidas desesperadas. Mi padre tampoco supo cómo mantenerlo porque yo tenía guardados los documentos de su investigación, pero los demás miembros de su equipo no lo sabían. Confiaron en él. Mario y yo despertamos finalmente y salimos del sueño junto con otro hombre, pero todos los demás…

—…cayeron al limbo.

—Eso es todo. He estado buscando una manera de regresarlos desde entonces, pero fueron desconectándolos a todos con los años. Menos él.

—Y ahora se te acaba el tiempo.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por las mejillas de Vanessa, pero esta vez no hizo ningún sonido.

—Nunca me dijiste eso —mencionó Arthur, colocándose junto a ella—. ¿Cómo…?

—No me preguntes como mantuve el secreto, o si Mal lo sabía, o si por qué no te tuve la suficiente confianza —lo cortó con enfado—. Sólo… no lo hagas.

Ella se levantó lentamente y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—¿Me ayudarán?

—Te ayudaremos.

—Tengo dos meses.

—Cobb vuelve en dos semanas.

Ella suspiró en silencio.

—Voy a salir hoy, sola. No me esperen temprano.

Ninguno de los tres se aventuró a contradecirla.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con un sensual review porfavor (;<p>

Y bueno; sin más aprovecharé éste espacio para decirles que sí, es un hecho que me iré a vivir a Francia por un año y ésa es la razón principal de que no tenga tiempo para nada. Además de que el estrés me está matando. Estoy muy feliz y emocionada, ¡pero por otro lado les pido que no me presionen! Ojalá tenga tiempo de dedicarme a todas las cosas a las que me gustaría dedicarme estando allá, y que aquí no puedo realizar por tenerlas prohibidas o por carecer de tiempo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por su apoyo a los que siguen ésta historia.

Hasta luego, y esperemos que no sea dentro de mucho.

¡Besos!


End file.
